4 years and a vampire?
by Under-Writes
Summary: Alice is a 20 year old vampire?She has forgotten all about Wonderland and the Roleholders, now that Alice is more adventurous and a butt-kicker.She follows Peter back to Wonderland and meet them all over again.Read more about the butt-kicking Alice...
1. Introduction

**Summary:Its been 4 years since Alice has traveled to is a 20 year old young vampire?Alice has forgotten all about Wonderland and the RoleHolders and now she follows Peter back to Wonderland and meet all the RoleHolders all fall in love with Alice again but, this time they'll do anything to win her love. ____**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Alice was reading under the same tree where she had met a small rabbit then, a man with rabbit ears who had brought her to a place called "Wonderland". Alice has now grown up into a mature but, deadly twenty year old, young -woman. Since time has passed Alice, has forgotten all about Wonderland that includes all the role-holders except for one. The little white rabbit who wore brown trousers, a plaid red coat, and carries a pocket watch in his front pocket. A slight breeze played with her dark hair wavy hair. It had gotten longer and darker then, when she was 16. Alice had gotten taller and bigger in certain areas. Her Lolita style has been jazzed up to fit her style and figure. A strapless light blue dress that had pale blue ruffles at the bottom, knee high white socks that had ruffles at her knees, red high-heels that were very comfy to walk in, and finally a light blue bow that was tied in the back of her hair. She sighed and looked up at the sky, she watched as the clouds above her head moved slowly to the north. Alice had never felt this calm and serene like this for a long time. She had been living at this house for a long time that, and some other places on this earth and the next. Alice laid on the grass and placed her book beside her, the sky looked pretty under the shade that the tree was giving her. She didn't want this nice day to end her day off from work was something she enjoyed a lot. Alice wasn't really the work-a-holic type she just worked a lot and was great at it.

Her mother was a work-a-holic, she was a demon slayer. Her mother was taught to be a proper young woman by sophisticated proper ladies and to be a total genius by tutors and really, really smart people who had awards and medals. She learned how to defend herself in combat and in use of weaponry. Alice's mother was one of the coolest slayers of there. By day she was a princess who was taught by high mannered people but, by night she slayed monsters and creatures of the night. Alice was the only one who knew about her mother's secret, not even her own farther knew about his wife other life she lived. Her mother taught her how to fight when they were alone, her mother told her stories of when she fought monsters, and Alice was also taught by many tutors as well but, when her mother died her tutors got cut down to at least 5 tutors. One out of those five **was** her boyfriend. Alice still practice her fighting skills when, she was home alone with only the family butler to help her. At age 18 Alice had became a genius and she built a time machine that had brought her to the ninetieth century where she got to redo her life with her uncle, butler and her personal maid. She grew up and in the same house that had still been standing since. Now Alice is 19 years old her job as a designer and actress is something that makes Alice very rich and entertained at the same time during the day. At nightfall Alice became a demon slayer and a top spy just like her mother only, she wasn't really human. Alice turned into a vampire at night which gave her an upper advantage. Alice's mother was bitten by a vampire on the arm and to prevent herself from becoming a creature of the night she went to see a witch. The witch gave her a choice, suck out the beastly side in the most painful procedure _or_ lock up the side inside you. Her mother wasn't pregnant at the time and she didn't to be in pain so, she locked it up but, of course this wasn't free. The witch was getting old and needed someone to inherit her powers so, her mother made a deal _if_ she had a second child she or he will inherit all of the witches power and knowledge. The witch made sure she would keep her word so she made a contract and had Alice's mother sign it with **her** own blood to make it official.

As time passes Alice's mother had forgotten all about the contract she made with the witch and so Alice had the knowledge and power of both witchcraft and vampire blood. Alice was a pureblood vampire, whose power and knowledge was increased by witchery. She had only transformed when she entered the loop whole between time and space which had brought her to the time of higher technology and such. Now that Alice is 20 and a super star she can do whatever she wanted except go on dates. Alice has not gone on a date since she left her time. She does not want her heart to be broken again in this new time. She had locked up all that includes love in her heart. Alice was deep in her thoughts about dating when she heard something rustling in the bushes. Alice opened her eyes and got up slowly. She was ready to pounce on whatever was hiding in the bush when two white long rabbit ears popped up from the bush. A white rabbit in a red plaid coat and brown trousers ran out of the bush and dashed away. Alice wanted to follow the little rabbit, she wanted to know where it had came from and why it was in such weird clothes? Alice got up and sprinted after the rabbit not knowing where she was going, she ran off on her own when she was supposed to stay near the tree or the big house since she had her uncle and aunt to come and visit her. Alice ran and ran she needed to find out where the rabbit went. She followed the little white fluffy tail ahead of her and sooner or later she fell down a hole…

**Well thats it it tottaly sucks!!But, it seems interesting to me but, it just sucks for the begining.**


	2. Night at the ClockTower

Alice woke up on the floor not, knowing where she was and how she survived a fall like that. She couldn't get up from her spot, her legs where stiff and would not move.

Alice sighed annoyed, in the position she was in right now. Alice tried to get up again but, she spotted a vial with pink liquid inside. She picked it up and examined it. She was curious and thirsty so, she decided to drink it.

The vial was empty and Alice could get up and walk freely around to adventure the new place she had arrived at until,she was stopped by a man with long blue hair, a dark long coat and a watch in his hand. His eyes were trying to scan the young woman who looked similar to Alice.

"Who are you, and why are you here!?!" The man commanded.

"To tell you the truth I have no idea how I got here." Alice said confused and worried. She was a vampire she had the power to over throw was if she had the energy to do so,she could control this person but, he seemed so familiar, as if they have met somewhere before.

The man walked closer to get a better look at the girl. His eyes squinted and then, he said "You look familiar, have we met before?" He questioned her.

"No but, I was about to say thing..." Alice said with a small awkward smile on her face.

The man walked closer to her till they were face to face with only 7 inches away from each other. "What's your name, young lady?" the man asked.

"Alice Liddel." Alice said with a gentle smile. The man's eyes grew big and a pair of arms wrapped around the young woman's waist and pulled her close to him.

A blush came upon her face and then she said "Uhhh...Do I know you from somewhere?" Alice questioned.

The man released her from his hug and said "Alice it's me Julius. Don't you remember me?" Julius had a worried look on his face.

"No, sorry _Julius_ I don't remember you, better yet know you." Alice said confused.

Julius was shocked from what he had heard he had never known that Alice would have forgotten him so fast. "By the way, where am I?" Alice asked. Julius sighed.

"Follow me Alice we have lots to talk about." Julius said as turning to face the door way and walking out of the room. Alice followed him quietly as if she was his shadow.

"You're kidding right?" Alice cocked her head. Julius shook his head in answer. Alice sighed and rubbed her head, she was now getting a headache.

_-_-_3

"Okay, so let's recap on this memory lost." Alice said annoyed "So, when I was sixteen I was dropped here in _"Wonderland" _by some guy named Peter White and met all these _"Role-Holders"_ and, stayed at this very clock tower and, one year has passed since I've left and, two new territories have emerged out of nowhere and, now I'm back and, I don't remember anything!?!" Alice exclaimed finally taking a deep breath in and a deep breath out.

Julius nodded casually as he reached for his coffee mug.

Alice sighed and rubbed her head again, she was ready to slam her head on the table really, really hard**… **

Alice moaned and leaned back in her chair, she was tired, all energy was drained from her body from running and now she had to handle with this mess!

"So how old are you now Alice?" Julius asked and took a sip of his coffee.

"I'm 20 years old…"Alice said non-chalantly.

Julius spitted out his coffee and began to cough from choking on the hot liquid. "20 years old!?" Julius exclaimed and questioned with the most shocked expression he had ever had on his face.

Alice nodded as if it wasn't a big deal to was silent for a long time.

It suddenly got dark in the room and Alice turned her head toward the window. "It's dark already?" Alice questioned as she turned her head to Julius who still had a shocked expression on his face.

"Julius?" Alice waved her hand in front of Julius's face and he blinked out of his trance.

Alice looked at him with a worried look on her face.

"Are you alright?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm fine" shaking off the expression on his face which turned into a blush.

"Follow me Alice, I'll show you to your **original **room." He said casually.

_Julius's view_

I walk towards Alice's room that she had the first time we met and I move my eyes to see Alice walking beside me with a blank expression, as if this wasn't a big deal.

"_Alice has grown up to be a beautiful young woman; I just can't believe it has been 4 years in her world and 1 in mine._" I thought as I move my gaze to the room when I accidentally crash into a side table and fall face forward onto the floor.

"Julius, are you alright?" Alice asked as she came down to my side.

"Yeah, I'm fine Alice." I said as I raise my head off of the floor and I come face to face to Alice's worried expression, her lips just distances away from mine.

I got up as fast as I could and I tried to hide my blushing face.

"Are you sure, you're alright?" Alice said as she got up.

I move my eyes to Alice's face, who was concerned for me. I blush got even redder and I turned my head away from her view.

"Yes, Alice I'm fine."I said as I rubbed my head, which was now pounding with the headache I was getting.

As I took my first step I stumble on the side table that was lying on the floor. "Are you positive?" Alice was smirking when she asked. "Yes, Alice I'm positive!" I said coldy to her with a weird expression on my face, I turn my head so she wouldn't me burning red face.

I looked back at Alice after I took a few deep breaths in to calm my nerves and my red face.

Alice looked at me and I looked at her then, she suddenly fell to her knees. "Ah-Alice, are you alright?" I rush over to her side. She looked up at me and began to laugh.

She fell backwards on her back and pointed at me and said, "You're face!! It was so funny!!" She said trying to fight back the laughter but, couldn't. I blush I could feel me face burning up even more.

Alice had finally stopped laughing and got up off the floor, my face burning with red and pink colors. "Eh-What's wrong?" She asked trying catching her breath.

"N-n-nothing Alice! T-t-this way to your room." I stuttered, apparently she hadn't notice that I was something **bouncing** on her body while she was laughing.

My face was as red as a tomato just thinking about her **big, bouncy chest**. "_God, I'm such a pervert!_" I cursed in my thoughts on how perverted and wrong I was on thinking about Alice body parts.

* * *

**Well thats the second chapter.I'm not much as a writer so any help of any kind in writing will be a great review and send me e-mails on how my writing can be improved!Oh and if anyone can give me some personality traits on Gray that will be a real help!**

**Ch.3:Alice meets Nightmare and she isn't liking also meets Ace and he falls head over heels for her..No really he does!!**


	3. A Nightmare and the Clumsy Knight

**Hello again! I'm glad i got 2 new reviewers! I am hoping to get more!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Heartnokuninoalice :)**

* * *

Alice was sleeping in her bed fast asleep but, when she opened her eyes she wasn't in her room anymore."Hello Alice." said a voice from a distance.

The sky was vulgar, dark and gave Alice a bad feeling in her gut. She was still weak and she needed her rest to get through the day. Her powers were cut down short because she hadn't bitten anyone or had any "O-Zone" tablets that, distributes blood for energy. If she couldn't drink then she would sleep, that's her motto. Alice looked around but, all she saw was darkness and purple clouds.

"Looking for something, Alice?" someone said behind her. Alice turned around, to be face to face with some guy wearing an eye patch. Alice stumbled backwards and landed on her butt, shocked and startled to what she had seen. "Hmm…What's wrong Alice?" Asked the man who was floating in mid-air.

"You're kidding right?" Alice said raising a brow. "Welcome back to Wonderland Alice." The man said smirking, "You probably don't remember me but, I remember you very well." The man said with a smirk. "Who are you?" Alice questioned the man, not knowing if she should go pass her limitations to over the man or befriend him. "Don't worry Alice I'm not a threat, I'm just a friend. And by the way my name is Nightmare." He said smiling.

"So, you're an incubus." Alice said as she got up and dusted her nightgown. "Why yes, yes I am. I surprise you figured it out so quickly…That is for a _vampire_ that is…" Nightmare trailed off at the last word of his sentence.

Alice's eyes widen in shock. "You wouldn't tell anyone right…" Alice walked closer to Nightmare with a look a death in her eyes. She was ready to pounce on him if he said yes. "No, I wouldn't Alice but, I want to make a deal. I know you like to bargain." Nightmare's eye flickered towards Alice's.

"You can't read my mind can, you." Alice said smirking. "I won't tell if you get me out of work when we meet again." Nightmare said turning his head, making full eye contact with Alice's green orbs.

"Fine, but you better not break this deal." She threatened. "I promise." Nightmare stoke out his hand in agreement, Alice did the same and shook it making the deal official.

"So, what is this place exactly?" Alice asked stretching her arm joints. "My, Alice have you already forgotten where you are already? You're in Wonderland! When all shall, fall in love with only you. Even I love you." Nightmare finished. "Really, a world that only loves me?" Alice raised a brow and smirked pointing at herself.

"They won't fall in love with you at first that is, the more time you spend with them the more they'll like you." Nightmare said.

"Don't they already like me? I mean I've been here before apparently." Alice placed her hands on her hips trying to make a point. "Yes, well since you've been here before, I thought I should give you the heads up on what you'll be dealing with." Nightmare said.

Alice didn't like this man…At all. He was flirting with her and failing at it, or he was just merely teasing her (which he's not) and getting away with it. As Alice was about to say something to him she was cut off.

"Oh, before I forget" Nightmare touched Alice's forehead and like a title-wave memories of Julius and her began to fill her head. "Good-luck Alice…" Nightmare said as his voice and himself, started to fade away into darkness.

Alice woke up in her room on the floor. While she was dreaming she must have rolled off of her bed. She was staring up at the ceiling for a long time curled up in her sheets.

Alice remembers everything about Julius. She rolled to her side and stared at the wall. She was deep in thought and remembering all the things she did with and for Julius when she was a teenager.

She sighed and sat up, she looked to her right to saw a dress that looked similar to the one she wore when she 16. The dress was blue and white, instead of a full chiefs apron it only had the bottom half so it was maid style, it had straps that had blue ruffles on them and top was like a tank-top under a shirt that showed the upper body of a woman's chest. The socks hadn't changed but, were washed and red heeled shoes, they weren't like high-heeled shoes but, they looked like them.

Alice got up and changed into the clothes that were provided for her. The skirt was knee high but, it sucked that there weren't any shorts under it, except a lot of frills under the dress that made it poofy. The torso was a bit revealing of her chest area but, it fitted her upper figure quite nicely.

Alice sighed, she wasn't happy that there weren't any shorts under the dress, she was a vampire her strength was very overwhelming, she could kick someone through a brick wall or anything harder then, that.

She was just going to have to bear with no strength use what so ever if she didn't want anyone to see her panties. Alice stretched and walked out of her room and headed over to Julius's office.

She slightly opened the door and peeked through it, only her head showing. "Good morning Julius.." Alice smiled gently, it was early for her to wake up at this time she still needed her rest but, she couldn't get back to sleep.

"Good morning Alice." Julius looked up at the girl who had walked out from behind the door. Julius took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, he was looking at an, mature grown up Alice, not an teenager.

"Do I look okay?" Alice asked, "Yeah, yeah you do." Julius replied smiling at the sight of her smile. "So should I may you some coffee for you to grade or not." Alice said smirking.

Julius eyes widen at her words, _coffee_ and _grade_. "I-I-I see, you remember me now and yes, coffee would be nice thank you." Julius said putting on his glasses and looking down at the clock trying to hide the blush that was spreading on his cheeks.

"Alright, and I bet I'm gonna score a hundred this morning" Alice chimed as she headed to the kitchen.

Alice sat at the end of the table resting her chin on her hands watching Julius work his "magic" on the clocks. Julius's eyes moved from the clock to Alice watching him work.

A familiar blush crept back on his face and he tried to hide has face once again. He moved his gaze back to the clock and began to work again. It was very silent for a long time and Julius had taken a **long, long time** to finish **one **clock.

He kept switching his gaze from the clock to Alice and then, back to the clock. Yet, once again whenever Alice scooted her chair a bit closer his desk her chest would **bounce**.

Yes, they were really big about 3, no 5 times bigger then, the queen of hearts. Alice looked like an angel, just sitting so dainty and angelic like watching him like a hawk.

Alice stretched and Julius blushed,her chest exposed to its true size, Julius still watching that one body part. He reached for a clock on his left as Alice cracked her fingers on his right still entertained with him fixing clocks.

Alice scooted more closely towards Julius. He began to work again but, paused. He looked up and spotted his coffee mug un-touched but, still warm. He reached for it and took a sip.

"So~, how is it?" Alice asked gleefully. "95." Julius said, "You added something else to it didn't you…Alice" He turned his head to face the girl. "You know, black coffee doesn't really give you enough energy during the day, it just gives you bad breath. So I hope you don't mind if I add just a bit of cream and sugar to it." Alice said smiling.

Julius looked down at his coffee, it smelled creamy and good. A small smile tugged on his face and Alice said, "I don't think I have ever seen you smile this much since… Ever!" She smiled happily.

Julius blushed "_I don't think I've ever blushed this much since ever before either…."_ Julius thought to himself. "Yeah, well you've grown up a lot so, seeing you like this is a bit of a shock." Julius said taking a sip trying to hide more then, just the blush but, his feelings.

"Really.." Alice cocked her head in surprise. "Just because I've grown up and make better coffee, you now decide to show some feelings of happiness toward me, really Julius I thought I knew you better." Alice smirked.

They both looked at each other, it was silent then, laughter filled the room. They were both laughing for no reason or that's what Alice was thinking.

"Julius! I'm here!!" Ace shouted happily as he burst through the room, his voice echoing in the quiet room. "Ace, what took you so long?!" Julius said coldly, "And keep it down I have someone taking a nap." Julius finished as he reached for mug and took a sip of his coffee.

"Heh, really Julius you've been pretty cranky since Alice left you. It makes me a bit jealous on how you're still mad at her for going away so early without you even telling her how you feel." Ace smirked putting his hand on his chin.

"Very funny Ace, now get to work." Julius commanded setting his mug on the table. "So, who's taking a nap? Another foreigner, perhaps?" Ace asked as he walked over to a closet, pulling out a brown cloak.

"Do you really want to know?" Julius asked with a serious expression on his face. "Yep! I sure do Julius!!" Ace exclaimed. "Hey, not so loud Ace!" Julius said in a hushed down tone.

"Alice is back but, she doesn't remember anything and-"" Really! Alice is here!" Ace shouted in excitement. Ace hasn't seen Alice for long time and he wanted to ask her if she wanted to go camping with him again.

Ace had longed for her heart beat. "Ace, not so loud! Or you'll wake up-" Julius was cut off again by a door opening and hitting the wall hard. "Julius really I thought, I told you not to wake me up. Really, I thought that's what we agreed on!" Alice said sleepily and grumpy, she had her hair in her face so it was hard to see her face and she had left her bow on Julius's desk.

"Hey, Alice!" said Ace smiling putting laying down the brown cloak on a chair.

Alice turned her head. "Who's he?" Alice pointed at the man in red like a 5 year old. "My name's Ace, I'm the knight of hearts, you probably don't remember me but I…remember...wow …" Ace trailed off on his sentence when Alice flipped her was like cupid had struck him with more then, one arrow in the butt, and that he fired those arrows **long and hard!**

Ace was walking towards Alice when she flipped her hair, which when he was walking like Julius, Ace had bumped into a small round table and he and the table went crashing down into the ground with a big **thud**.

"Well, that's one way of putting, "going head over heels" over a woman." Julius mumbled turning his red face away from Alice.

Ace jumped up quick and said "I'm fine, it didn't hurt one bit." Ace reassured, her surprised and worried face made him feel weird inside.

"A-are you sure about that?" Alice asked, trying to hide a giggle or too. "Yes I'm sure, I'm fine." Ace once again walked towards Alice but, tripped over a chair that was knocked down to when he fell.

**Thud!...**

Ace had fallen...again.....

"For a knight, you're very clumsy." Alice said with a chuckle. "Well, I'm not usually this clumsy I guess I'm only clumsy when I am in a presence of a beautiful woman, quite like you're self, Alice." Ace added with a smirk on his face, seeing Alice blush bright pink was something that made his day.

"If you're done flirting with Alice then, maybe you could get back to work." Julius said annoyed, he didn't really want Ace to take Alice away from him.

Not likely in the state that she's in.

Alice blushed when she heard the word "flirt". "Ah, right. Well, anywa-" Ace was cut off when he tried to get up but, stumbled on the chair again, his foot was stuck between the chair and he fell **again **only on the table.

He practically dived, head first on the ground when he fell backwards on the table. "I…am not okay…" Ace said pointing at the ceiling.

Alice and Julius scurried over to Ace's side, Julius removed the chair and Alice checked to see if he had any head injuries.

"Really, I'm fine it's just a little bump on the head." Ace said getting up from his chair. He walked over to ward the door and slammed his face into it.

"OKAY! Maybe not little but, I'm okay." Ace said turning around holding his nose.

Alice rolled her eyes and grabbed Ace's arm, she pointed at the chair and said, "Sit." Ace obediently obeyed her command like a dog.

He sat down on the chair and Julius took a look at the bump. "So, are you sure you're a knight?" Alice looked at him smirking. "Yes, I'm sure Alice." Ace said as he got up from his chair.

"It's just a small bump, take it easy and don't overdo it. That bump might get worst if you're not careful." Julius said sighing.

"Alice, can you make me another cup of coffee please?" Julius asked.

"Sure, thing Julius. You be careful okay, Ace." Alice said turning to look at the deluded knight who was staring at something **big, round, and bouncy**.

"Uh-huh…"Ace slurred his words, he, apparently had some pervy thoughts going through his head. More pervy then, Julius's who was also looking at the **big, round, and bouncy orbs** stuck to Alice's chest.

"Ace…Acee~…Ace!" Alice snapped her fingers in front of the knight who had no idea what had just happened.

"Wha-? Oh right, Yeah I'll make sure to come back in one piece Alice." Ace smiled refreshingly as he walked out of the building, carrying a brown cloak behind his back, making sure Alice wouldn't see it.

The door closed shut and Alice turned to face Julius, who has was also in a daze from Alice's loud snapping.

"So, how about that coffee I said I'd make for you?" Alice asked smiling. Julius smiled, "That would be nice."

* * *

**Okay, that's the end of the perverted Ace and Julius! Please review or send me PM's on characters or how this story could be improved!**

**Ch.5 preview: We start with Ace's point of view on how Alice has changed so much. Ace returns to the clock tower with clocks for Julius and has a conversation with him and Alice. He soon suggest that Alice should go see Peter and Alice thinks that is a good idea which strikes Ace and Julius hard and then, they try to convince her to change her mind. She finally ends up going anyway and she doesn't get lost with Ace (Darn!) and Peter goes into mental shock causing him to go on "cloud nine" in the whole story!!!YAAAY!!!**


	4. White Rabbit andBreast Talk?

**Hello people! I am so glad to see 2 more people that have joined the review club! YAAAY!! I would love to post my thoughts on my story in the review club but, sadly i dont know how!!! So Pls PM me or post it so, i can put my thoughts and thankyou's to all you people out there!!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own HnKnA**_

* * *

__Ace's view_

I walked out of the death scene, fresh blood on my cloak and a bad full of clocks, blood that was running down my arm, a deep cut that has been slashed by a knife. I wasn't careful when I dodged some knifes that were coming my way.

I felt a bit dizzy. I could feel the bump on my head get bigger. I over did it… _Alice…_ She looked different.

She was taller, had **big breast**, her hair was longer and darker then, before, she had **big breast**, her eyes sparkled when light shined on them, Alice was mature and had **big breast**…

I could go on forever describing what Alice looks like now. Her whole existence has changed by look, and **by size**.

I was so deep in thought about Alice, that I slammed my face into the Clock towers back door. "Ow…" I said out loud. I look up to find myself at my destination without getting lost.

"_Well that's new…_ "I thought to myself. I took off my cloak and mask, before I went inside. I thought maybe I should have an alter-ego. Maybe Alice would fall for me that way.

"_Wait…"_ I stopped before I opened the door. "_Why I am getting so worked up over a girl? That girl, Alice… That angel… Wait what am I saying? Ugh..I think this bump is making me delirious." _I thought to myself, denying the fact that I had fallen in love at first sight.

I shook my head, getting the thought out of my brain. "_Getting all worked up over some girl… I could easily be mistaken by Sir. White." _I chuckled as I head inside.

I walk into the room and set the bag onto Julius's desk and threw my stuff into the closet, not caring if it got crumpled or not. "You're here early?" Julius said looking up.

"Yeah well, I didn't lost this time." I said smiling. Julius face gave a shocked expression. "You didn't get lost…"Julius said surprised. "Yep!" I gleefully say. "Well, then…Let's take a look at th-""Where's Alice?" I cut Julius off.

"She's making me her 5th cup of coffee." Julius said smiling, as if he had won something valuable. "Oh, really…" I said as I sat down on a chair, I spotted Julius's coffee mug, it had steam coming out from the top.

"You're lying…" I said smirking. Julius gave me a stare of hate. He really didn't want me to be around Alice.

"Julius there isn't really a need to lie to me. So just tell me the truth." I remarked smiling. "She is taking a nap." Julius said taking a seat across from me, setting down his coffee mug on his right and a plate of cookies in the middle of the table.

"She sleeps a lot… She's like a cat…" I said as I reached for a cookie. "Alice needs her rest. She doesn't really have enough energy to go through the day." Julius said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Julius, have you seen my bow? I can't find it anywhere.." Alice walked in, in her white nightgown.

Light from the window shined on her when she flipped her hair out of her face. It looked like she had wings and a halo. I swear I could have heard people singing in the background.

"Y-y-y-you're bow is on my desk Alice." Julius stuttered, pointing at his desk where a bow was placed on top of some books. I stared at Alice as she made her way over to the desk then; I looked at Julius whose face was an awkward shade of red.

Alice was sitting between Ace and Julius, answering questions on "How did you get here?" or "What do you do in your world?" or even, "How did you get to redo your life?" Alice answered the questioned without hesitation.

"So, Alice how old are, you now?" Ace asked leaning into Alice's face. "I'm 20 years old, Ace. Really I thought you would have figured it out by now." Alice said smirking.

A surprised look came upon Ace's face. "So, that would mean 4 years have passed in your world, right?" Ace asked as he scooted his chair closer to Alice.

Ace got excited when he heard the number _20_, and well, when you put Alice with that number, his thoughts went as beyond perverted.

He knew he could get away with some crazy stuff with Alice now that she's older and has **_experience in things and stuff_**.

Julius listened intently to what Alice was saying and Ace was listening and nodding to whatever Alice said, Ace then, said "Maybe Alice would like to Peter." Ace looked over to Julius smiling as if she would say yes to such a silly thing like that.

"Who's Peter?" Alice asked titling her head to one side.

Julius blushed at the action that Alice did. "_So, cute…" _Julius thought to himself turning his head away.

"Peter is the prime minister of heart castle. He was the one who brought you here in the first place, and he is crazy for you! He practically followed you every where you went like a stalker in both worlds!!" Ace exclaimed, trying to freak Alice out so he could make a move on her while she stays away from the rabbit.

Alice was silent for a bit, she put her finger on her chin and thought about something. "Is Peter a rabbit?" Alice asked.

"Yep he sure is and he's a white rabbit." Ace said smiling like he was a 'know-it-all'.

"Does this rabbit wear a red coat and brown pants?" Alice said, remembering seeing a little rabbit in the backyard watching her or running away from her gardener and this time running away from her as she follows him.

"Yeah! Hey, how do you know that?" Ace said confused.

Alice just smiled and said "Can I see him?" Ace looked at Julius, who looked at Ace then, they both turned to Alice and said "No." in unison.

"Too late I already made up my mind I'll take up on your offer Ace." Alice said smirking, narrowing her eyes at the knight who gave a look of shock.

"Eh-really Alice? You really want to see the pervy rabbit that stalks people." Ace said smirking back at her, hoping she was just kidding.

"Yes. Yes, I do want to see the pervy rabbit that stalks people." Alice said smirking evilly at Ace then, she looked at Julius and said, "You don't mind do you?" Julius didn't like the look Alice was giving him.

It gave off **weird, naughty, perverted **thoughts in his head, which made Julius blush and he blurted out "No-n-n-not at all Alice, you're welcome to stay and go whenever you want, as long as I get my coffee that is." Julius blushed even more and covered his mouth with his hand.

He could not believe he just said that out loud. "Thank you Julius I'll make sure to come back with your cup of coffee when I get back." Alice smiled and headed out of the office and looked back and said, "I'll be right out when, I get changed." She then, walked out of the room in a victorious attitude.

Ace walked right beside Alice. She was in her new dress and had her hair tide back with her bow.

Ace's mind was somewhere else but, his feet were not. Ace may have had his face forward but, his eyes weren't.

Ace had his eyes locked on Alice's features the whole time they were walking. It was very silent.

**Thud! **

**Boom! **

**Crash! **

**Sploosh! **

Ace, had slammed into a tree then, turned to his left, tripped over a log, did some kind of tummy-tuck and fell into a pond.

Alice ran after and kneeled down at the edge of the pond, trying to see if she could spot the knight. "Ace!?!" Alice shouted.

Bubbles popped when they reached the surface then, a soggy, wet knight's head surfaced coughing up water that he, accidentally swallowed.

"Ace are, you alright?" Alice asked reaching out her hand. The knight shook his head like a dog shaking off water. Alice recoiled not, wanting to get wet.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit wet that's all." Ace smiled at the girl. "A little? More like a lot." Alice said re-reaching out her hand, as the knight took it gladly.

"Yeah, well so are you." Ace said, not letting go of Alice's hand. "No, I'm not." Alice said trying to shake off Ace's grip. "Oh, you will be."

Just as Ace said that He pulled Alice into the water and he got out of was if they switched places, Alice in the water and Ace on dry land.

The knight turned around as soon as Alice submerged from the pond. Ace's eyes got wide. **He defiantly was shot in the butt by more then, one of cupid's arrows.**

He got splashed in the face by water that broke his trance. "Ace! I'm all wet, and it's your fault!" Alice complained as she got out of the water.

Ace blinked and said "I know you are." He smiled as he removed his jacket. Alice made a pouty face at Ace and squeezed out the water from her dress then, her hair.

She flipped her hair which was surprisingly not damp anymore and removed her apron from her dress. Ace just stared at Alice with a goofy smile that would make any woman laugh.

Alice turned around and started laughing at Ace. Ace snapped out of his day dreaming and rolled up his jacket and snapped it at Alice's butt.

Alice led out a yelp that made Ace smile in excitement. "Oh-ho you are so dead." Alice said with determined eyes.

And so the chase began, Alice snapping her apron at Ace as he runs holding his ass, saying "Geez Alice! Stop having good aim!"

The two finally reached the castle without getting lost which was surprising to Ace. It shocked him that whenever he thought about Alice he would always find his way home or his destination.

"Welcome back Master Ace." said two faceless maids. Alice walked beside Ace. She was trying to manage her hair which was curling at the very bottom, which made her hair very wavy and she did not like that at all.

It caught Ace's attention and he would not look away from Alice, his gaze locked on her hair, to her hands, to her lips, to her **big, bouncy chest.**

He moved his gaze to a door leading outside to a rose maze. "This way Alice!" Ace chimed happily as he opened the doors like a gentlemen. "Why thank you." Alice said smiling.

Ace replied with a refreshing smiling and followed her behind. Ace lead, her through the maze apparently for once he knew where he was going.

Ace and Alice had reached the center of the maze, where there was a long table with snacks and tea set up.

"Knight, we have been calling for you. Where have thou been?" The lady in red said. "Your majesty, I hope you don't mind if I brought a friend with me." Ace said smirking, hiding Alice behind his back.

"Depends who this 'friend' is." The woman said taking a sip of her tea. "Please don't tell me it's another dead rat that I can't sniff out, or just don't say anything if it includes something being dead in the matter of fact." A man said coldly.

"It's not dead but, if you don't want her then, I guess I'll keep Alice all to myself." Ace said gladly as he went to his side revealing Alice.

"Alice? That's not Alice, that's just another foreigner." The man said coldly and annoyed. "Oh on the contrary, this is Alice she's just 20 years old." Ace said putting his hands on Alice's shoulders.

"Knight, we are not amused to your tricks." The woman said also annoyed. "No really it is Alice, she's just forgotten all about this place." Ace said innocently trying to get the truth out.

"But, if you don't believe me I'll just take Alice to my room and we'll be on our way in the morning, so no worries." Ace said smiling pushing Alice toward the exit.

"Ace stop it!" Alice exclaimed finally saying something. "Stop what Alice?" Ace asked as he continued to push Alice towards the exit. "Ace stop pushing me! I don't like to be pushed around like this!"

As Alice said that she wrapped both of her hands around one of Ace's wrist and flipped him on his ass. When the man heard those words come out of the foreigner's mouth, he jumped out of his chair and said, "Alice? Alice is…is that really you?"The mans white long ears perked up.

Alice turned around and when she did, Peters eyes got big and a blush came upon his cheeks.

**Peter has left Wonderland and has landed on cloud nine…**

"So, you're that little rabbit that keeps getting into my backyard huh." Alice said smirking.

Peter came back to earth and he nodded excitedly.

"Knight, for once thou have brought a wonderful gift." The woman said smiling. "Yeah, well she doesn't remember anything so take it easy on her."

Ace told them as he got up off the ground. Peter just stared and smiled at Alice, his body maybe on earth but, his mind wasn't.

Alice walked over to Peter and plugged his nose, she didn't like the way he was looking at her, it made a very uncomfortable mood.

Peter came back to earth again, and asked Alice to release his nose which she did and it made Peter faint from her touch and lack of oxygen.

"Oh my god, is Peter alright?!?" asked Alice kneeling down next to Peter, who had once again left earth and landed on cloud nine.

"Oh he will be fine, Alice. Now how about we go inside, thus it is too bad that sunset could not stay with us. Oh where are our manners, my name is Vivaldi." The queen said, as she stood up from her chair and walked over to Alice.

"How would you like to like to stay with us, Alice?" Vivaldi asked. "I think that would be delightful, your majesty." Alice said getting up from Peters side and walking in between the queen and Ace.

A slight blush came upon Vivaldi's face, the way she said, it was so mature, the queen would have never thought that Alice would grow up to be such a sexy young mature woman.

"So, they are **real**, Alice!!" Vivaldi exclaimed hugging a frog stuffy in her arms.

"Yes, Vivaldi my **breast **_**are**_** real! Not fake, real!**" Alice told Vivaldi, emphasizing **breast** and **real. **Vivaldi was amazed. She had no idea Alice could grow up so fast in **that **area.

"My, Alice you have grown up so much. I don't think I can keep up with your growing." Vivaldi awed at Alice, "If only time was much longer but, a young sexy woman like you need her rest, to keep up with all these hormone crazed men around here." Vivaldi said throwing aside the stuff-animal.

"I'll make sure Peter escorts you to your room, Alice." The queen yawned and opened the door for Alice who was following Vivaldi like a lost puppy.

Alice exited out of the pink fluffy room and sighed.

She was tired from chasing Ace around the forest. From what Julius has told her about Ace, they didn't get lost.

Alice walked a few steps before looking up to see Peter,a small white rabbit in a red coat, and brown pants. It ran to Alice as soon as she spotted him.

"Follow me Alice I'll guide you to your room!" Peter said cutely. A blush spreaded across Alice's face as soon as she heard those words come out of his mouth.

When Peter turned around a pair of arms wrapped around Peter and brought him close to Alice's chest. "Peter~!! You're so cute!!" Alice squealed, hugging the rabbit right between her breasts.

_"So…So…So soft…" _Peter thought to himself as his face turned red as a tomato.

**Peter has officially died, gone to heaven and is _living_ on cloud nine**.

"Uhh..Alice?" Ace tapped Alice on the shoulder. "W-what?" Alice stuttered embarrassed that she went all girly on Peter. "I think Peter, passed out." Ace said smiling, trying to hide a laugh.

Alice looked down and loosened her hug, so that Peter was lying in Alice's arms like a baby. His face was bright red and his nose had dripped, out some blood.

"Eh-Heh." Alice chuckled nervously, trying to hide a vampire fang as soon as she smelled and saw the blood.

Ace thought that Peter was the luckiest rabbit on earth, to be held right between Alice's **breasts **and **actually got to feel them**.

A slight blush appeared on Ace's face, he didn't bother to try and hide it. "So, Alice how, bout you ask the maids where your room is, huh." Ace suggested.

* * *

**So, thats what happens to Ace when, he denys the truth. And to bad for Peter, getting soufocated by big breast. And I thought I had problems!! Please leave a review or PM, which ever floats your and heads up i'm having a poll coming up on one of the chapter so get ready to vote!!**

**Ch.5: Peter wakes up in his human form in Alice's bed with Alice! Peter goes off to cloud nine and fall out of bed, fainting in the process. Alice wakes up and heads over to see Julius but, gets side tracked by some creature, ya-da-ya-da-ya-da. Alice ofcourse beats it up but, faints after she does and wakes up in the infermary of the Aumsement Park and meet Boris,Pierce and Mary-I mean Gowland and also meets the twins.**


	5. A cat,A mouse, and some twins

**Hey people! I have finished chapter 5 and now it's time to vote on what happens next! I will occasionally have events like these so, i can catch up on my work and let you (the readers/veiwers) vote on what should happen next!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own HnKnA**

* * *

Peter woke up in his human form, confused and dazed. Everything was blurry in his sight, till Peter blinked a few time.

Peter could not believe his eyes.

**He was in bed with Alice**.

Alice moaned in a very sexy tone turning to her side so, that her back was facing Peter. Peter lied on his back and stared up at the ceiling, shocked that Alice had let him sleep with her but, he was happy that she did.

He thought about how lucky he was then, it stopped him.

"_She doesn't remember anything so take it easy on her"_.

Peter's thoughts stopped, had Alice really forgotten about him?

"_No-way! As if Alice had really forgotten about him, I told her every time I saw how much I love her so, there's no way Alice could have forgotten about me." _Peter thought to himself as he stretched out his arms, folded his hands and put them behind his head, using them as a second pillow.

As Peter was about to drift off to sleep Alice rolled over, her head on Peter's chest and her arm wrapped around his neck. Peter blushed, bright red, red enough to light the room.

He shook his head, his blush softening slowly. Peter removed his hands behind his head and wrapped them around Alice, snuggling her like a couple would.

Peter snuggled his head into Alice's dark brown hair. "_Alice's scent…It smells like vanilla…" _Peter trailed off into his thoughts, as he did his mind began to wonder back onto 'cloud nine'.

Sunlight peeked through the windows and Alice didn't like it. She pushed Peter off the bed **really, really, really hard.**

Peter went flying off the bed and hit the wall, denting and cracking it. Peter passed out from the sudden strength and powerful force that made him fly.

Alice woke up when the sunlight had light up the room. She groaned, she covered herself with the covers.

Alice felt around her, trying to find the small rabbit that had passed out last night. Alice sat up, rubbing her eyes; the light was really bright in the room. Alice couldn't remember what happened when she was brought to her room.

Alice looked around the room, and then sniffed the air. The rabbit was still here but, where? Alice's eyes passed the big dented wall with cracks in it. Her eyes then, shifted back to it, she crawled over to the edge of the bed and looked down.

There he was, the white rabbit in his human form lying on the floor unconscious. Alice was shocked, her strength had come back to her but, she then noticed that there was a cut on Peters arm.

"_No wonder I can't remember anything! I must have sucked some of Peter's blood from that cut on his arm. That would sort of explain the strength I've gained._" Alice thought to herself smirking happily.

Alice got out of bed and put on her shoes and tied her hair back, she then pinched Peter's ears and he magically turned into a small fluffy rabbit.

Alice put the knocked out rabbit on the bed and tucked him in.

Alice walked out of the Hearts castle at ease. She didn't even have to ask directions, she just followed her instincts.

Alice made it outside and breathed in the fresh air. She made her way out of the territory and into the forest. Alice made her way toward the Clock tower, climbing tree to make sure she was going the right way.

Alice was on the path towards the tower, hoping she was on the right direction. Apparently Ace had blabbered about Alice being a 20 year old hot shot and that she doesn't remember anything **and **that she was single.

If Ace was right in front of Alice she'd kick him out of this world and into the next with just one swift movement. Alice kept on walking till the path was split in two.

Alice was about to take the right path when she, felt like she was being watched.

She stopped for a second, her vampire senses heating up, wanting fresh blood to be spilled.

Alice turned her head to her right, and jumped out of the way of her attacker. She did a flip in the air and landed on her feet, her eyes glowing red and her fangs sparkling white from her smirk.

"Finally, something to blow off some steam!" Alice said, showing off her pearly white fangs.

The creature roared and came straight at her with amazing speed but, Alice was faster then, the creature so it had only slashed the ground, making a pot a huge pot hole in it.

"Looking for someone?" Alice appeared above the creature, standing on a tree branch. The creature attacked again but, only slashed a few dozen trees in his path.

"Awww, someone has bad aim." Alice teased. The monster turned around and made eye contact with Alice, she appeared and disappeared, in one swift move she had sliced the monster in half with her long nails.

She came to an elegant stop behind the monster, as it crumbles to dust.

Alice had used up all of her vampire strength, she only had a little bit because she used half of it on Peter subconsciously by accident.

Alice could still feel like she was being watched, she nails retracted into its normal length.

Alice felt dizzy, she used to much power, she went pass her limit and now another figure had come out of the bushes as everything slanted to one side.

Everything around Alice became blurry and titled to the left then, it all went pitch black.

Alice awoke in a bed, dizzy, weak and confused on where she was. Alice moaned and rubbed her head, she sat up and felt an urge of pain strike her arm.

"Ow!" Alice whispered, afraid of accidentally having someone walk in cause she yelped too loud. Alice looked at her right arm, her elbow to her shoulder was bandaged, she felt her cheek and it had a bandage on it.

She sighed and un-wrapped her arm from its red stained cover, and removed the bandage from her cheek. All of her injuries were healed, like magic.

Alice was in a plain white dress; instead of those paper bag ones, her clothes were set out for her on the side table in the room.

Alice got dressed and quietly slipped out of the room, not wanting to be seen by anyone. "Ah~ I'm glad that you're awake." Said someone behind her, she halfway there towards the exit.

Alice turned around to be face to face with a man with cat ears and a cat tail. "Well, you must be hungry now that you're awake, oh, and by the way I'm Boris Airay but, you can call me Boris." The cat man said, his tail swishing back and forth.

He looked about the same age as Alice and he wore punkish-emo clothes. "So, you are hungry or what?" Boris said blushing.

"Uhh..Yeah. Yeah I am." Alice nodded following Boris. "20 years old, it's been that long huh, Alice." Boris said turning his smiling face to Alice.

"How do you know my name?" Alice asked turning to her head to face him.

"So, it is true! Alice you have forgotten about me!" Boris exclaimed with a sad expression. Alice stopped and looked at him, "I'm sorry but, do I know you?" Alice nervously said.

"Yeah, you do, you just forgot about me!" Boris wined, he wanted Alice to remember him and all the fun times they had together.

"The, how 'bout we start over." Alice said with a smile, her instincts were telling her to trust this man even though he wasn't human.

Boris smiled and said, "Come on, lets go get something to eat." Turning around, Boris made a goofy smile, thinking that him and Alice were going to have date.

He could imagine it now, _Alice falling in love with him, every move he made sent shivers down her spine_.

Starting a new with Alice was going to be very intriguing.

Alice and Boris were chatting and eating hotdogs when someone suddenly tackled Alice off of her seat.

"Alice!! You're back de-chu!!" The man shouted. He had mouse ears and a tail and he looked about Boris's age.

"Ugh! Get off of me!" Alice exclaimed, trying to free herself from the death hug that has trapped her.

"Wahh~? Alice don't tell me that you have forgotten about me chu?" He wined, he looked up at Alice, teary eyed.

"Eh? So, I'm supposed to know you too?!" Alice looked over to Boris with a shocked expression.

"Yes! Yes Alice you are!" The man cried out. "Well, if I am then, can I at least have your name?" Alice looked at the man with gentle eyes, hoping he would let go of her so, he could explain who he is properly.

"I'm Pierce-chu!" Peirce, looked at Alice starry-eyed not, letting go of her, he snuggled his face into Alice stomach.

Just like Boris, Peirce could imagine starting a new **love** with Alice.

"So, who's in charge of this amusement park?" Alice asked trying to peel off Peirce. "Do, you really want to know?" Boris smirked evilly as he leaned into Alice's face.

"Oh-ho big time." Alice said narrowing her eyes, giving Boris her full and undivided attention.

Peirce let go of Alice, not enjoying the look she was giving Boris, he was afraid that she would get hurt by the old man or worst so, he plugged his ears.

"Well, then." Boris said as he got up from his seat, making his way around the table and sitting next to Alice.

Boris moved some of her hair behind her ear and leaned in. Alice could feel his breath on her ear; she blushed when she felt his lips touch her lobe.

"The owner's name is…Mary Gowland…" Boris blew in her ear after he finished revealing the big secret.

It sent shivers down her spine then, she broke into laughter.

"Really!?!?" Alice laughed leaning backwards, almost falling off of her seat.

Boris nodded with a grin on his face. Alice finally stopped and caught her breath.

"But, it's our little secret, okay." Boris said winking at her, she blushed and nodded.

"Is it done? Did you tell her?" Peirce questioned, afraid of what Boris might say. He nodded happily and said, "Now that**, ****that's **over with, can we ride on some coasters?" Boris got up from his seat and began to pull on Alice's arms; he wanted to ride the **_tunnel of love _**with her.

"Eh-Wait but-""Hey Boris, Peirce who's friend?" A man in yellow cut Alice off. "Oh, hey old man, you remember Alice right?" Boris said helping Alice out of the picnic table.

"Alice? Of course I remember her! And might I say she looks as beautiful as ever." The man said walking over to Alice then, went on one knee and kissed her hand.

"My, what a charmer." Alice said smiling wiping her hand at the back of her dress.

"In favor of Alice's return I wrote her a song!" the man said pulling out a violin, out of thin air.

"Oh god no, Gowland! I'm still too young to be tortured like this!" Peirce yelled as he plugged his ears and started running.

"Wait! Old man, don't!" Boris screamed as he covered Alice's ears.

Horrible screeching noises were made as Gowland played his violin; Alice went down on her knees and covered her ears.

Alice had never heard such awful playing in her life! She couldn't take it anymore, she had to stop this. "Stop, Mary Gowland!" Alice yelled out in pain, the horrible noise stopped and Gowland froze.

"BORIS~!!" Gowland yelled, deadly aura steaming out from his body. Alice backed away from the cat, "eh-heh it sort of slipped out." Boris shrugged and backed away too.

"You're a dead cat!" Gowland roared and started to chase Boris around in a circle.

"Hey dormouse, what did Boris do this time?" Two little boys who look about 10 years old walked behind Peirce.

"Oh, he told Alice what the old man's name was." Peirce shrugged then, covered his mouth as if telling the world the biggest secret ever in his life.

"No-way Onee-chan is here!?!" the pair of twins said in unison. "No she's not!" Peirce yelled at the boys who had already passed him and were running toward Alice with open arms.

"Onee-chan!" the twins yelled out happily and gave Alice a big hug. "Eh? Do I know you?" Alice said confused, and like magic Gowland had stopped chasing after Boris and Boris also stopped running when they both heard the twins.

"It's me, Dee!" the boy in blue looked up at Alice with a concern expression. "And me Dum!" the boy in pink looked up at Alice as well, copying his brothers expression.

"Alice doesn't remember a thing now that she's back right, Alice." Boris walked over to Alice and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah… But, I want to remember!" Alice looked at the boys with a smile.

"Then, we can make new memory's with Onee-chan?!" The boys said in unison with a smile on their faces.

"Mhm." Alice nodded, still having that same smile on her face.

"Okay then." The cute little boys that Alice was adoring turned into 20 year old men, right before her eyes.

"So, can we start now Onee-chan?" Dee smirked wrapping his hand around her waist.

"Because we love our Onee-chan very mu-"

**Bang! **

Dum was cut off when he was hit on the head, nearly knocking him out. The two men turned back into little boys, holding their heads in pain.

"Jeez, Newbie Hare! You're so violent!" the two boys yelled out in unison.

"Would you stop calling me that! It got really boring when Al…lice…left…" The man with blonde hair and rabbit ears trailed off when he saw Alice.

He blushed and turned away then said, "Hey, Alice! You're looking good." He smiled, turning his head back to face Alice. Alice blushed.

"Geez, Newbie Hare! Stop flirting with **our **one-chan!" Dum yelled at the man.

"I am not flirting with her!" the man yelled back.

"Yes, you are!" the twins yelled in unison.

It soon became an argument of _who was flirting with Alice _and _who was trying to steal her away_.

Boris, Peirce, and Gowland soon joined in and the argument became more immense.

It had soon changed from _'who was flirting with Alice' _too **'who was going to sleep with Alice'**.

Alice couldn't take the noise anymore and walked away from the scene.

She was headed back towards the infirmary, when she was stopped by a hard tug at her arms.

"Onee-chan, come play with us at the mansion!" Dee said, with starry eyes.

"Yeah, Onee-chan! Boss would be very happy to see you!" Dum finished, copying his brothers expression.

"Well.." Alice trailed off..

* * *

**That's chapter 5! NOW PREPARE TO VOTE! IT IS UP TO YOU VEIWERS AND READERS TO VOTE ON WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! Please visit my profile and read carefully there your options. Please send me your choices for the topic ones like, when you get to choose who gets to do something with Alice. Chapter 6 is in your hands now...Poll closes on Friday.**

**Ch.6:??? VOTE TO FIND OUT!!!**


	6. Bathtime and Drunkeness

**Hey people! I am surprised that not, that many people voted DX But, it was enough to write a story. Anyway enjoy the 6th chapter!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own HnKnA**

* * *

"Come on Nee-chan!" the twins exclaimed in unison, dragging her out of the park.

"But-I" Alice tired to protest as she was being held captive by some 10 year old cute boys, who can _apparently _shape-shift. "Don't worry Alice I got your back!" Boris said, putting both his hands on her shoulders, also pushing her out of the Amusement Park.

Boris really did not want Alice here when, Gowland snapped about the Hatter. "Yeah but-"Alice was once again cut off by loud shooting of a gun.

"Damn you, Dupre!" Gowland became, mad as soon as he heard the words "Boss".

"TIME TO GO!" the twins, Boris, and the blonde haired man all yelled at the same time now, pulling Alice towards the exit.

Alice and the boys were now panting and tired of running. Alice leaned on a tree and slumped down at the bottom, now sitting on her knees.

She was still tired, from using so much strength.

"Hey Boris, Where's Peirce?" the twins asked in unison, panting in exhaustion. "I think he's either calming the old man down or he ran away somewhere.." Boris panted, too tired to even stay up on his own feet.

"You know what's weird? You know my name but, I don't know yours." Alice pointed out, turning her head over to the bunny-eared man.

"Ah-So you have forgotten…" The man looked down in disappointment. "Well then, I'm Elliot March." Elliot said, with a smile on his face. He stoke, out his hand in-front of Alice, she gladly took it and he helped her up.

"Well then, Elliot. Mind showing the way to the mansion?" Alice said, dusting off her dress. "Yay, Nee-chan is coming over to the mansion!" the twins exclaimed happily and danced around in a little circle.

"If you'd follow me my lady then, I'm sure we'll get there in no time!" Elliot bowed in a joking manner he then, stuck out his arm for Alice to take. "Why thank you sir." Alice said teasingly, taking his arm with a smile.

Elliot blushed as he started walking, Boris took Alice's other arm and the twins ran up ahead, playing tag.

"Hey, we should all have a race!" Dee exclaimed cheerfully. "The first one to reach the mansion first gets to keep Nee-chan for the night!"Dum finished, both twins looking at the three with smirks on their faces.

"Hey, wait a minute! Don't I get a say in this?" Alice questioned letting Boris's and Elliot's arms go. "Then, to make it fair, you can team up with someone to lead you to the mansion." The twins said in unison ignoring Alice, both pointing at each other, both wanting her to pick them and not Boris or Elliot.

Alice sighed and pointed at the twins hey, she was vampire. Alice needed someone fast to keep up with her..

"Alright!" the twins ran up to Alice and grabbed her hand, and ran straight toward the mansion yelling "GO!" as they ran away with Alice.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Boris yelled, running after them. "Hey, wait for me!" Elliot began running right behind Boris.

Alice was running right behind the twins following them, till Boris came up behind her and lifted her over his shoulder and ran ahead.

"Hey, no stealing Nee-chan!" the twins shouted and sprinted, to get back Alice.

Boris chuckled then, before you know it, Alice wasn't with Boris anymore.

"Thanks, Elliot!" Alice said, as she was settled back on the ground. "No problem!" Elliot smiled and ran away with Alice towards the mansion.

The boys had caught up with Alice and Elliot and now it was an all out war. They all sprinted at the, towards the gate. Boris had suddenly drafted the twins and was now in first place.

Alice felt, something overcome her. Her vampire instincts were acting up.

If there's one thing that Alice hated the most, it was losing…

Alice drafted Elliot and did a leap over Boris's head, like leap frog. Alice landed on the ground stumbling and put out her hands out in-front of her.

She slammed into the gates; luckily it wasn't hard, just hard enough to rattle it.

"Alice you cheated!" Boris exclaimed, panting trying to stay up on his two own feet.

"Nee-chan, you're faster then, we remembered!" Dee said, panting like a dog, Dum nodded.

Alice fell to her knees, exhausted from running and using little power, going over her vampire limitations.

"Ah! Alice!" Elliot rushed over to Alice's side, "Are you alright?" Elliot questioned her, with worried tone and expression on his face.

Alice nodded, too tired to say anything. The boys hurried over to Alice's side, trying to help her up but, she went down immediately from exhaustion. They kept on trying till; Alice had fallen once again and passed out, in the process her nose began to bleed.

Elliot's view

I carried Alice to the guest room bridal style, her nose had stopped bleeding but, she hasn't woken up yet. Boris opened the door and I laid her down on the bed, the doctor came in and sat down beside her, checking her pulse and temperature.

"Come back in a little while, by the time you four come back she should be awake." The doctor informed us, as he took out his supplies.

The twins and Boris went outside toward the gate, having a conversation on what they should do when, Alice wakes up.

I walked down the hallway towards Blood's office. I opened the door to see Blood doing paper work and in deep concentration on what to sign and what not to sign. I closed the door and Blood looked up, breaking his concentration.

He looked up at me with narrow and cold eyes, "Haven't you heard of knocking, Elliot?" Blood said coldly, getting up from his seat.

"Yeah, I have but, I need to talk to you." I said walking over to him, Blood slid some papers toward me when, I reached his desk.

"What about, Elliot?" Blood said, walking over to his file cabinet with some papers in his hands.

"About Alice.." I said, turning to my head towards Blood.

He stopped before he opened the cabinet. "What about her?" Blood asked, his voice turning bold and stern, almost scary like.

"She's here but, passed out. She's grown up a lot you know, for a 20 year old." I said, scratching the back of my head, looking down at the papers.

Blood immediately turned around to face me and said, "20 years old?" Blood walked over to me with a confused look on his face.

"Uhh, yeah, the Knight's been telling everyone that Alice is back and she's grown up to be a 20 year old, young woman." I blush as I reach for the pen on Blood's desk.

"Really? Well, that must mean the game is going to be more interesting now. Won't it Elliot?" Blood said, smirking. He went over to his coat and hat and headed towards the door.

"Blood, where are you going?" I asked turning around.

"I'm going to see the young lady, of course." Blood turned around to face me opening the door.

"Well, don't just stand there Elliot, show me the way to Alice's room." Blood said, still having his smirk on his face. "R-right…" I stuttered, as I rushed towards the door following Blood then, cut infront of him to show the way.

I opened the door and to find the doctor packing up his supplies.

"How troublesome so, is the young lady going to be alright or not?" Blood asked walking over to the bed, where Alice was lying on.

She was sleeping under the covers of the bed, it was like she was hiding from something.

"The young lady is fine, she has a little cuts, and some bruises on her arm but, all in all she's fine. Alice was over exhausted because, of that her body didn't have enough energy to last on and so, she collapsed."

The doctor said, as he finished packing. "I'll come back to check on her in the morning." The faceless doctor finished, as he walked out of the room.

Blood took off his hat and jacket, hanging them on the chair then, sitting down beside Alice.

He was trying to see what she looked like underneath the covers. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Elliot, can you please finish the paper work in my office."

Blood looked at me. "But-""It's only a simple request, Elliot. There is no need to complain about it." Blood cut me off, I sighed and headed out of the room, disappointed that I wasn't going to the first one Alice would see when she woke up.

Blood's view 

A few minutes have passed and Alice had finally turned on her back but, the covers were still hiding her face.

It wasn't fair that she was hiding her face from me. I grabbed the corner of the sheets and slowly pulled them down, away from her face. When, I fully pulled them away successfully, I looked over to Alice, who was still sleeping.

What I saw was no Alice that was 16, what I saw was an angel; face practically shimmering when, the light touched it, her features carved to perfection and delicacy.

This Alice was not the Alice I know this, Alice was someone I **want** no, **need **to know and keep close too.

Alice turned to her side this time facing me. I was surprised to see Alice like this. I wanted to feel her for just a second, just to see if I wasn't hallucinating or not so, I removed my gloved hand and placed in on her cheek.

Her skin was soft at the very touch. I was not dreaming… Alice's eyes fluttered open, like a butterfly fluttering its wings.

I removed my hand from her cheek fast, too fast in that matter that, I was now flailing my arms trying to keep balance and trying to keep my chair from falling over.

**Crash!**

I fell backwards on my chair from Alice suddenly awaking in front of my eyes. Alice sat up and asked "Are you okay?" leaning forward, towards the edge of her bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine."I said as I got up, rubbing the back of my neck. "And yourself?" I ask her, putting back my chair in its proper place. "I'm fine, thank you." She answered back with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that." I smirked, gently moving my hand down her hair, taking a few strands and putting it against my lips.

A slight blush appeared on her face, when what sounded like running footsteps echoed outside the room.

**Bang!**

The door slammed open with a bang and four people came, tumbling inside the room.

"Alice! Blood! Is everything alright? We heard a crash outside and it came from this room!" Elliot exclaimed, with a worried look on his face.

I let go of Alice's dark brown locks and said, "Everything is fine Elliot, no need to worry." I stood up from my chair and put on my jacket.

"Nee-chan!" the twins shouted, and leaped onto Alice's bed, hugging her. "Alice, I'm glad to see you're alright." Boris said, with a relived expression.

"Blood, are you alright? You startled by something?" Elliot asked, getting up from the ground, he had a slight blush across his face just by the sight of Alice.

"I'm alright Elliot, have you finished the paper work yet?" I answered him, not really wanting him to get **too **close to Alice.

"Hey, Boss can Nee-chan stay at the mansion tonight?" Dee asked, "Yeah, so we can help Nee-chan remember her past here!" Dum finished. "It's alright just; don't give her a hard time." I said strictly, the last thing I want is Alice hating me again.

"Yay, Nee-chan gets to sleep over!" the twins shouted with glee. "So, are you gonna be alright? I mean you were bleeding and you passed out…Are you sure want to stay here for the night? I could walk you home if you don't want too." Boris asked her, I get it he was concerned for her.

"Well, I don't want to be a bother, they've done so much for-""It's fine Alice, you are always welcomed here." I cut her off, no wanting her to leave yet.

_Not yet, don't go. There are some many questions not answered yet.._His conscious had awaken.

I could feel my clock ticking fast, her gaze was something that was killing me inside.

"Well, alright, I'll stay for tonight." Alice said, smiling. "Good. I'll make sure we have the maids set another plate down on the table, just for you." I said, leaving her and the _dogs _in the room.

"Hey, Nee-chan you have some blood on your clothes." Dum said, "You should take a bath!" Dee finished.

I heard everything from where Alice was going to take her bath, from what Alice should wear to dinner tonight.

Alice slumped into the hot water, sinking into it till the water was right under her nose. She closed her eyes and then, her head went under water.

She gasped, submerging from the water.

Her clip was falling out of her damp, long hair; she took it out and set it aside on the side table. The bathtub was big enough to fit about three people in it.

It was square modern but, old fashioned, it was in the middle of the bathroom which was big, could fit about three people in it, and was comfy and relaxing like, a hot tub.

Alice leaned back on the tub, popping the suds and blowing the bubbles in the air. She sighed and laid her head on the flat rims of the tub, her eyes were closed for a moment but, they snapped open when she heard someone open the door.

Alice lifted her head and turned around to be face to face with Blood. "B-B-Blood! What are you doing here?" Alice stuttered, covering her chest and backing away from him.

"I think, I should be asking that question. I mean, this _**is **_**my **bathtub, and it _**is **_connected to **my **room." Blood said, smirking.

He was in nothing but, a towel wrapped around his waist, he had a bottle of sake in one hand and two cups in the other.

"I was going to take a bath before tonight dinner but, I see you're already taking care of that." Blood smirked, sitting on the rim of the bathtub.

He placed the bottle and cups on floatable tray, and set it down on the water.

"So, do you mind if I join you or do you need your privacy. I could wait till you're done of course, I don't mind the wait." Blood questioned her, still having a smirk on his face.

"N-not at all, this is your house after all." Alice stuttered, a slight blush grew on her cheeks.

Alice just had, to blabber that out, instead of "I'm done it's all yours." Or "could you wait just a second, I'm almost done washing up." But, no~ she got nervous and blabbered _that _out.

Blood slipped into the tub and poured a cup of sake for himself he then, asked Alice if she wanted one and she said yes. Anything to calm her down just a bit… Or maybe even more then, just a bit.

Five minutes later of small talk.

"My, my, my, Blood. Who knew you would be such a _naughty_ Mafioso." Alice teased in a _sexy _tone then, took a sip out of her cup.

Blood choked on his alcohol and coughed for a bit. He put his hand over his mouth, covering the blush that had appeared.

He looked at her, and she looked at him. She was teasing him, putting on some sexy smirk to make him blush. Well, for one thing to get straight, her plan on teasing him…Was working like a charm.

Alice chuckled and continued to tease him on how _bad _he was and how much he was such a _womanizer _and all that. Blood **was** getting teased, till he pulled Alice on his lap.

Her sexy toned voice was still ringing in his ears. "_Naughty_ you say? You haven't seen _naughty _yet, Alice…" He whispered in her ear.

He wrapped his arm around Alice's waist so, she could run away. Blood leaned in; a slight blush was on his face, the alcohol had gotten to his senses.

Before Alice could even protest or even try to make a break for it, Blood had silenced her lips with a kiss. Alice could her cheeks burning; his kiss was gentle, passionate, and longing, something Alice hasn't felt in a long time.

Alice started to melt away in his arms, and her eyes began to close shut, when she had realized what, was going on. She broke the kiss, and caught her breath.

She was blushing, and Blood was smirking. "So, now you have seen n-"

**SLAP! **

Alice had slapped him across the face, leaving a bright maroon hand print across his face.

"I think, I get the point, _perv_." Alice said, coldly with an "_Hmph" _getting up from his lap and getting out of the tub.

Blood, who was in a daze on what had just happened, felt his red cheek and winced at the pain. He had never been slapped, that hard by a woman. **God damn**! He had never known a woman with such backbone before! Blood, snapped out of his gaze and turned his attention at the door. Alice had slapped him, called him a _perv_, and walked out on him. Blood, had officially found the woman of his dreams.

She was strong, _had_ _big breast_, backbone, _big breast_, sense of humor, and on _hell _of a body that just knocks every man of their feet. She was intelligent and had will power.

Blood was not, going to let her out of his sight. Besides, he always got what he wanted…

**Meanwhile…**

Alice had never been this, furious at a man before except for Ace but, that's another story.

Alice got dressed and tired her back into a pony tail. She slipped out of the room and left the mansion.

She didn't notice that it was already night when, she got lost…In the dark. Alice looked up in the sky, it was beautiful full moon.

Alice, who had purposely drunk **way** to much alcohol, was getting to her.

She was sober, hungry (a bit), and dizzy. Her surroundings were spinning in a circle; she was confused on where to go. She walked three steps _backwards, _thinking she was going forwards and hit a tree.

"Damnit" Alice cursed out loud. She leaned on the tree and slowly slid down it, sitting on her knees.

Her hair was still wet, and now she was cold. Alice huddled into a ball and looked up at the sky. She was hungry for fresh blood. Something Alice hadn't tasted yet, since she got here. Alice closed her eyes shivering, thinking she should go back but, was to dizzy to get back up.

Alice started to pant in thirst; you could see her breath form into a puff of smoke. Alice felt light headed then, just light. Alice suddenly felt warm and she clung to it, not letting the warmth leave her.

"_…Lice…Alice….Alice...Alice wake, up…"_A warm welcoming voice echoed through her ears.

Alice moaned and opened her eyes. She was sitting on Ace's lap, snuggling up to him, like a couple would. They were snuggled under a blanket, inside a tent.

"Ace…?" Alice said, weakly. "Hey, there sleeping beauty, did you have a nice nap?" Ace said, smiling. Alice smiled back, and snuggled up to Ace.

She was cold but, starting to warm up,

"Yeah, I did…" Alice trailed off, burying her face into Ace's shoulder.

Ace didn't know why but, he could feel his clock ticking faster and faster. Ace buried his face into Alice's hair, which was dry.

Her scent overwhelmed him, making him sigh. "Do you want to tell me, why you were outside at night, wet and cold?" Ace asked, pulling her closer to his chest.

"No…" Alice answered weakly and tired.

"Alright, then, I guess I'll just have to hold you tighter till, you do." Ace grinned, pulling her even closer to him and held tight onto her.

Alice wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "I don't care, just don't leave me alone for tonight. Or else I'll catch a cold." Alice slurred her words a bit, and snuggled her burning head into his neck.

"Alice, are you drunk?" Ace asked, lifting an eyebrow in suspicion. Her temperature was rising, and the alcohol wasn't helping settling her mind.

"Hmm…I don't know what you're talking about? You're so weird, what's-your-face." Alice said, giggling like an idiot.

"I'll take that as a yes…" Ace said smirking. The knight then, laid Alice on a sleeping bag, turning it into a bed for two.

"No~, Ace I told you not to leave me!" Alice whined. Ace then, set his head on her chest and listened to her heart beat. He knew he could get away with this.

"Ace-kun…" Alice warped her arms and Ace.

The lamp that was, giving off light had died and Ace moved from his spot on top of Alice too, sleeping next to Alice and snuggling her, with his face in her chest.

_"So, soft…_" Ace thought to himself. His grip tighten and Alice, hugged Ace tighter.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, snuggling to each other's warmth like, a couple. Ace was on cloud nine, in his dreams…

* * *

**Aww..Sweet ending with Ace. Poor Blood, getting slapped hard then, falling inlove. Chapter 7 i think will be epic!**

**Ch.7:Alice wakes up in the middle of the night and gets thirsty. She isn't sober anymore but, she is in Ace's arms so, she takes a bite at his neck. Ace wakes up with Alice in his arms in the morning and gets a shapr sting in his neck. They two wake up and head towards the Clock tower and get attacked by a monster and Alice runs for it and goes vampire, right infront of Ace. Will her secret stay a secret or will she be hunted down?**

**XD-DX**


	7. Secrets and Kisses

**This chapter is long but, it has a nice ending to it! I am also making "4 years and a vampire" a whole series of stories and if you go to my profile, you (the veiwers or readers) can see the stories with its summaries that will be posted about the same time a new chapter is posted. So read on and visit my profile once you're done!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own HnKnA**

* * *

Alice woke up in the middle of the night in Ace's arms. He hugged her closer to his chest and snuggled his face into her hair.

Ace sighed with a satisfying smile on his face. Alice looked up at him, his neck was bare, showing off skin and Alice could see right through it.

Her eyes glowed red and she moved up, getting closer and closer to his neck.

Alice had bitten him on the neck, gently but, hard enough to draw blood from his neck.

Her first fresh drop of blood (not including Peter), which she could taste in her mouth and feel it go down her throat, one gulp at a time and when she was finish instead, of leaving a bite mark like, the usual vampires would do in movies and books, she left a light pink kiss mark on his neck, as if he had been smothered in kisses by his mom or crazed fan girls.

Alice was satisfied with her drink; she had enough energy to last her about three day's worth of demonic power.

She closed her eyes and snuggled her head into Ace's neck.

His scent of fresh blood being spilled, reminded her of the agency she worked at. She fell asleep dreaming of home…

Ace's dream

"Can't catch me, Ace! I'm way too fast for you!" Alice shouted gleefully, as she ran away from me.

She turned around with a smile, her hair blowing in her face as she ran.

She looked back in front of her and, grabbed her hat that was flying away from her.

Her dark brown hair was flying in the wind as she ran with her hand on her head, making sure she wouldn't lose her hat again.

"Alice, guess who's behind you!" I chuckled, and lifted her off the ground, carrying her bridal style while spinning her around in a circle.

Alice screamed and then, broke into laughter; we both fell into the long grass and looked at each other.

"You're so weird you know that." Alice smiled and sat up but, came back down when; I pulled her on top of me.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and took off her hat then, I snuggled my face into her hair.

"You smell like vanilla…" I trailed off, sighing in satisfaction.

Alice wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my chest, relaxing in my arms.

We looked up at the clouds passing by, melting at the sight and relaxation it was giving off.

Alice looked up at me, with lustful eyes. I smirked and leaned in, she did the same.

I felt a sharp pain hit my neck so suddenly, that I felt cold but, warm when our lips met.

A bright light flashed out of nowhere and everything went black.

* * *

Ace woke up, holding Alice in his arms. He smirked and leaned in, getting closer and closer to Alice's lips, till a sharp pain hit his neck.

Ace winced at the pain while holding his neck. He rubbed it and then, noticed that there was a kiss mark on his neck. Ace smiled at the site of the light pink lip mark that had stained his neck.

Ace sat up and stretched; he looked over at Alice and smiled. Her sleeping form intrigued him. He got up and put on his jacket then, he started to pack up being careful not to wake Alice.

Alice woke up on Ace's back; he was carrying her piggyback style and was headed towards the Hatter Mansion, not the clock tower.

"Hey…Ace, you're going the wrong way…" Alice said, sleepily, she was pointing at the right direction, opposite from where Ace was heading.

"Eh? Really, I didn't know." Ace said, turning his head to be **soo** close to Alice's face. Alice blushed and shot backwards, leaning back away from Ace.

"Hey, hey, hey, Alice easy, no need to make a big fit out of it!" Ace smirked, while trying to gain balance from Alice's ruckus.

Alice wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his hair.

"Do. Not. Ever. Do. That. Again! Do you hear me…" Alice threatened, giving off scary, frightening, death like aura onto Ace.

"Do what Alice; I did nothing wrong except look at you, closed up." Ace said, innocently.

"Don't give me your innocent, talk. You're guilty as can be, and you know it!" Alice retorted, as mad but, embarrassed as can be.

"Let's not get to hasty about close ups okay?" Ace smiled, trying to make Alice smile but, he couldn't help to see Alice's fiery anger.

It made her look _sexy,_ in a way that Ace enjoyed. Alice took a deep breath in and out then, snuggled her head into Ace's neck.

"Just get me to the Clock tower, Ace." Alice sighed, tickling Ace's neck and pointed at the Clock towers direction. Ace sighed and started walking towards the tower.

As Ace walked on the path, he sensed that they were being followed. Ace turned around, slowly not wanting to scare Alice, even though it would seem interesting to.

"What is it?" Alice asked, still tired from last night encounter on Ace's neck. "Uh…Nothing." Ace answered turning back but, when he did a big dark figure was distances away from the two but, it was close enough to be seen.

Alice was fully awake and alert, she was aware of her surrounding and was ready to attack but, how could she when Ace was there. She didn't want to die yet, she just got there and all these people are being nice to her (except for that perverted mafia) and she really didn't want to leave, a whole piece of memory is here in Wonderland, it could be an important piece to a puzzle.

Alice was about to get off of Ace's back when; he moved back and dodged the first attack. The figure was fast and could knock Ace off his feet.

"No way, Ace, I am-"Alice was cut off by sounds of swords clashing together. Ace was dodging to the left then, the right and made his counter attack, aiming for the figures head but, the shadow knew what he was thinking and blocked it. Ace swung again but, was pulled into the ground by, another dark figure.

The figures were stronger then, the knight and they knew how to stop him, the figures took Ace's sword right out of his hands then, ganged up on him.

Sooner or later the figures multiplied and where, going straight for Alice. "Alice, run!" Ace shouted as he was pinned onto the floor and tied down by chains. The figures turned their attention towards Alice, as she was already gone and running.

The figures morphed together creating a huge shadow. The shadow created a barrier around Alice's path. She was trapped and had no use of escape except, to **kick shadow Ass!**

Alice's eyes glowed red, and she showed off her pearly white fangs with a smirk. "Fine…Have it your way." Alice said, and before you know it she was in the air flipping and twirling**, **doing tricks like no one ever has seen.

"Learn your place!" Alice shouted, as her voice echoed through the air. **Boom!**

Alice had kicked the shadow in the face and it went flying into a whole mess of trees. The shadow had turned to dust right before Ace's eyes.

Alice began to walk towards Ace, his neck burning from the "_kiss_" Alice had _"given" _him last night.

Ace had never seen this side of Alice before, never in a million years had he ever seen a woman take down a creature with just one kick.

This was something that Ace thought was **attractive**.

Alice bent down and untied Ace, the mark on his neck was taking away his energy. Alice set Ace's head on her lap gently, being careful not to hurt him because of the mark she "_gave_ "him.

Everything that Ace saw was fading black, he couldn't tell if he was dreaming or not or that this Alice was a monster and not the real Alice he had met moments ago.

A small breeze played with Alice's hair, tickling Ace's nose. _"That scent…It hasn't changed…" _Ace thought, slowly drifting into darkness from a concussion.

* * *

Ace woke up in Alice's room in her bed. He had a bandage on his forehead, where a small gash had been placed while, he was fighting.

"Well, well, well, had a nice nap?" Alice asked, teasingly while, closing the door with a glass of water in her hand. "Heh, yeah I did, thanks for asking." Ace answered, with a smirk.

Alice sat on the bed next to Ace and gave him the glass. The two started to talk about what happened back in the forest area.

Alice explained to him that when, she was born her mother was a hunter and she was bitten by a vampire, this caused her mother to go to a witch and relief the venom but, in the process her second child would have to bear with being vampire.

Even though her demon side had never showed, it was still there just hiding till the right moment. Ace nodded to what Alice said, understanding what she was talking about and kept on asking her questions on how she was able to do such things.

Ace has always thought that vampires were just a myth, from the stories he was told when he was younger but, seeing one right in front of him was something un-real.

"So, everything I just told you, you. Can't. Tell. Anyone. Okay or else." Alice said, threatening him if he did.

"I won't if I get something out of it." Ace said, smirking, leaning into Alice's face for a close up. Alice blushed and asked, "Depends, what you want out of it." Alice was now scooting away from Ace but, every time she did he would move closer to her.

"Well, Alice we could sl-""No." Alice cut him off with a stern and serious tone. "Then, we could try ma-""No.""We could t -""No!""Then…Can I touch your breast?" Ace asked, smirking at Alice, who had a slight blush on her cheeks and total anger in her eyes.

"No. Way. In. Hell. Are you going to grope my breast!" Alice exclaimed, poking Ace in the chest.

"Hm…Really? Then, how about a kiss?" As Ace said that, he had pushed Alice off of the bed and pinned her down onto the floor, holding both her hands with one hand, above her head and the other, keeping his weight on it for balance.

Alice's slight blush became red but, it disappeared with a smirk on her face. Alice held onto Ace's hand and used her leg to push Ace down onto the floor, so that she could be on top and the perverted knight at the bottom.

Alice pinned Ace down just like he did with her then, she asked, "A kiss? That's all you want?" Alice lift an eyebrow in suspicion, Ace was up to something but, Alice could not figure it out, yet. "Well, not just any kiss. The kind of kisses that **couples** would do when, they're in _**love**_**.**" Alice grinned and cocked her head.

"That kind of kisses only works with **couples**." Alice answered.

"If it only works for couples then, you and I should **be** a couple." Ace said, smiling innocently at Alice.

Alice blushed, and leaned into Ace's face. "You and me?"Ace nodded happily. "Together? As a couple?"Alice questioned and Ace was still nodding with a smile.

Alice stared at Ace with a blank expression then, a smile formed on her lips, after that Alice broke into laughter.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Are you for real?" Alice laughed and rolled off of Ace, holding her stomach.

"Oh, God, Ace you're so funny!" Alice said, panting, trying to catch her breath. "But, I'm serious Alice!" Ace exclaimed, sitting up with a serious expression.

Alice was quite for a moment.

"Dear, God, you _are_ serious." Alice said, hoping he wasn't. Ace shock his head then said, "Alice, I am very serious about this so, would you at least pretend that you care." Ace narrowed his eyes, sending chills up Alice's spine.

"Well, if I do you can't tell anyone." Alice became serious but, had a slight blush on her cheeks. Ace took a strand of Alice's hair and wrapped his fingers around it then he said, "I will not tell because, my lips will be sealed by, yours touching mine…" Ace leaned into Alice's face but, stop when they're noses touched. Alice gulped, nervous about kissing Ace and he would still tell everyone.

She leaned in and she kissed Ace. It was gentle, soft, moist, warm and very passionate. It gave off major sparks that made Alice melt and made Ace fall even more in love with Alice.

Alice's eyes closed shut and she wrapped her arms around Ace's neck. Ace wrapped both arms around Alice's waist and leaned against the bed, not wanting the moment to end but, want to go all the way _till_ the end. Alice and Ace were smooching up a storm in the room till Alice felt something crawl up leg moved up and up and up till, Ace toppled over to the floor.

* * *

Alice's eyes snapped opened and broke the kiss.

**Slap!**

Alice had slapped Ace on his right cheek. "Well, I guess that's all I get from you huh, Alice." Ace smiled, in victory as if he had won the greatest prize of all.

**Slap! **

Alice had slapped Ace on his left cheek, leaving bright red hand prints on both of Ace's cheeks. Ace put his hand over his left cheek and smiled.

"Man, I think I like my girls spicy and ferocious like a tiger. And you know, you're a pretty good kisser." Ace smirked, at Alice, he was proud of himself for winning a whole make-out session with Alice.

Alice blushed, a little and got off of Ace's lap then, she said "Since, I kissed you; you have to keep your mouth shut, okay!" Alice demanded if that kiss won't shut him up then, whatever he asked might actually work.

"Don't worry Alice; my lips are sealed because of your lips touched mine and so did your tongue too!" Ace smirked and got up from the ground.

Alice blushed and yelled, "YOUR HEAD IS MINE, KNIGHT!" Alice pushed Ace and grabbed his sword.

"Oh, damn that's sexy!" Ace winked at Alice and bolted out the door.

"Ugh! Ace come back here!" Alice yelled and chased Ace out the door.

"Ace!"Alice screamed, swinging his sword around like maniac.

Ace burst through Julius's office and shouted, "Julius let me stay at the clock tower for awhile okay!"

As soon as Ace yelled that out he was tackled by Alice and they both hit the ground with a thud!

"Hey, be careful in here! You both know that I have very delicate things in this room!" Julius scolded the two like little children.

"Sorry Julius." The two said, getting up from the ground.

Alice handed Ace his sword and dusted off her dress.

"Don't you have work to do Ace? You could stay here when it's all done." Julius said, coldly pushing up his spectacles.

"WHAT!" Alice shouted, she was shocked and furious at Ace and she did not want him to stay with her anymore!

* * *

**Wow! This chapter was long! And it also had a cute moment with Ace and Alice! Check out my profile for the "4 years and a vampire" series, the stories will pop-up on certain chapters, when i update. Please reveiw or send me a pm on which story should come up first! There might be a vote about the series but, who knows when that will come up! I don't eve know when, I'll make the poll! **

**Ch.8:Alice goes through some stuff under her bed and finds a picture of Peter and herself when, she was 16. It brings back her memories of Peter and she finds more then, just a picture. She finds a whole album filled with pictures of the role-holders and Alice together. She also finds a mysterious map that leads somewhere or something.**


	8. Map and Memories

**It is finally done! Chapter 8 is done! Yay! Beware:It is long...Go to my profile and see the series stories that are posted up on my profile. Send me your choice on what stories should come first!**

**Disclaimer:IDonotownHnKnA**

* * *

"Bye, Alice and Julius, I'll see you guys later!" Ace smiled, as he walked out the door holding a brown cloak and mask behind his back..._Again_..

The door closed half way and then, it opened again.

Ace's head popped out and said, "Oh, i almost forgot!Don't do anything _**sexually physical**_ to Alice, okay _**Julius~**_!" Ace smiled and closed the door, just in time to before, five large books was about to slam into his face.

Julius blushed and covered his face with his hand and bangs.

"Damn, he's such a **perv**!" Alice shouted, walking out of Julius's office.

"I'll go make you some coffee later on, okay Julius." Alice said, opening a door.

"Later on?" Julius questioned.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired of chasing Ace around. So later on I'll go make you some, okay?" Alice looked at Julius with tired eyes.

"Alright, I'll be waiting." Julius looked down at his clock, still trying to hide his blushing face.

Alice closed the door and headed towards her room, where she could lie down and try to calm down about kissing Ace un-intentionally.

Alice went inside her room and plopped onto the couch, tired from running after Ace with his sword.

She put her hand over her head, and let her other hand hang over the edge of the bed. When, she did something hard bumped into her hand.

Alice rolled off the bed and crawled under and pushed out a brown suitcase.

She crawled out from under the bed and opened the case; inside there was a blue photo album about the exact same size of the suitcase.

The album had white ribbons and bows on the cover and in the middle it said "Wonderland" in fancy hand writing.

Alice traced the word with her finger then, traced the details on the sides, following the ribbon and feeling the bows.

She opened it up to the first page and saw a picture of Peter and herself when, she was 16 walking together through what looked like a forest.

Alice traced the photo and just like that, memories of Peter came flowing through her head, like a movie playing at full speed.

Alice grinned, remembering how perverted Peter was back then, and probably hasn't changed a bit since.

_"Wow… I bet you haven't changed one bit, Peter…"_ Alice thought to herself, still grinning from the thought.

She turned the page and pictures of her and Julius were posted on ten pages.

Some pictures were Nightmare, herself, and some other guy who, somewhat reminded her of Ace. Some pictures were her and everyone at from the castle, some from the mansion, and some from the tower.

Alice kept on turning pages till, she reached the end and when she did something square was what looked like it was in-graved but, it was just layered by designed paper, practically hiding under it.

Alice got up from the ground and put the book on the desk; she then opened the desk drawer and pulled out a pocket knife.

She slipped the edge of the knife under the layer of paper and started to push the knife forward, ripping it off of the back cover.

She kept at it till; the edge of the paper was curled and showed the square that was hiding under it.

Alice pulled out a crumpled, brown piece of square paper that was hiding under the design.

She sat down on a chair and opened it up, revealing a map leading to somewhere or something. Alice turned the map around, revealing the back, with written instructions into finding the "X" on the map.

Before you know, Alice ran out of her room with the map and headed towards Julius's office.

**Slam!**

"Julius guess what! I found a-"Alice stopped when; she saw Boris and Peirce in Julius's office.

"Oh, hey Alice, we were just about to ask about you!" Boris said, walking over to Alice.

"So, what do you have-""No time to talk, follow me! Julius I'll be back okay!" Alice cut Boris off, grabbing his hand then, grabbing Peirce's and pulling them out of the office.

"Bye, Julius! I'll make your coffee when, I get back!" Alice yelled out, closing the door shut before Julius could even protest.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Alice what's the rush? And what's that in your hand?" Boris asked, trying to keep up with Alice's speed.

"Yeah, Alice! Slow down and take a breather!" Peirce complained, practically being dragged by Alice's strength.

Alice stopped and let go of their hands and turned around to face them.

"I found a map that has to lead to something awesome!" Alice said her eyes, big and full of excitement.

"Eh, really? Let me see." Boris said, taking the map from Alice and opening it up.

"Huh. This map seems a bit familiar… Oh well, let's go find the treasure!" Boris exclaimed, with starry eyes.

"You go ahead and start without me! I'll catch up later on, okay!" Alice said, pointing at Boris then, turning around; taking a step till Boris pulled her close to his body.

Alice blushed and tried to squirm out of Boris's grasp.

"I don't think so Alice, you and I are going to find this treasure, even if it takes **_all night_**…_Just you and me..Together…**Alone**_…" Boris whispered into Alice's ear, making her shiver from his warm breath, tickling her lobe.

"Hey, that's not fair! I want in!" Peirce whined, pushing Boris off of Alice and hugging her like a child would hug their own mother.

"You're not the only one who can, be with Alice **too**, you know!" Peirce complained, hugging Alice tight, not letting her go until Boris said, "yes".

"Ugh, fine you can come too! Sheesh, what's a guy gotta do to get some alone time, with a pretty woman around here." Boris complained, while getting up from the ground and dusted off his shorts.

Alice blushed at Boris's words.

"Yay~! Come one Alice; let's go find the treasure together, chuu!" Peirce said, pulling Alice's arm.

"Okay, okay, I'm going, I'm going!" Alice said, walking ahead of Peirce.

"So, what's the first destination Boris?" Alice asked, turning her head to face Boris, who was walking right beside her, holding the map right to his face.

"We head towards the Hatter Mansion!" Boris yelled, pointing at the direction where, the mansion was.

Alice **did not **want to go back there, **not at all**!

Alice stopped walking and said, "Can we skip to the second step?" Alice looked at Boris with sad eye.

"But, the second step says, we head inside the mansion…" Boris answered, looking down at the map then, at Alice.

"Don't worry Alice! I'll protect you from the crazy Hatter!" Peirce proclaimed with confidence!

"As if! You can bearly protect yourself from me! You cry baby!" Boris pointed out.

"I am not a cry baby!" Pierce yelled out.

"Yes, you are!" Boris yelled.

"No, I'm not!" Peirce whined.

"Yes, you are!" Boris whined.

It soon became an agurment tht could be heard miles away.

Alice couldn't take it anymore, this conversation was annoying.

"**Enough!**" Alice yelled, as her voice echoed.

Alice sighed and said, "Fine,I'll go and **both** of you can protect me, just don't let that guy near me, okay." Alice started walking again, wanting to run away but, could not because, Boris and Peirce had hooked arms with Alice.

The three had finally got to the mansion, and were greeted by the twins.

"Nee-chan, you came to see us!" the twins jumped up and hugged Alice, snuggling their faces into her chest.

"Well, actually we came, here because Alice found a map and now we're going to find the treasure." Boris said, peeling the twins off of Alice.

"Treasure, let us join in too!" The twins whined, trying to escape from Boris's grasp to go back to hugging Alice.

"Fine, you can come, you just have to let us into the mansion, okay?" Boris said, annoyed that more people would be joining them.

"Okay!" The twins happily agreed and opened the gate.

"Oh, we forgot to tell you guys, Boss isn't here right now so, don't tell him we let you in okay?" Dee said, with a smile.

"Okay, Nee-chan?" Dum finished, grasping onto Alice's arm, with worried eyes.

"Alright, I won't tell." Alice winked at the twins and walked into the mansion's yard.

The twins blushed and grasped onto Alice's arm like little children, as the two animals followed them, grumpy about all the attention the twins were getting.

"So, where are we going now Boris?" Alice asked turning her head, to see Boris hiding his head in the map.

"We head inside and we try to find the "_Lion that leads to victory_"." Boris answered, opening the door for Alice then, closing it on the twins and Peirce's faces.

The group walked around in the mansion and then, headed towards the living room.

There were five pictures of lions in the living room and Alice was looking at the map with Boris as, for the twins and Peirce looked around in the room.

Alice looked up at a random wall and saw a coat of arms with a lion on it and pointed it out to everyone when, Elliot walked into the room.

"Hey, you twins! You two are supposed…to…out...Alice what are you doing here?" Elliot asked, walking over to Alice with a smile, totally forgetting about the twins who were in shock on what had just happened.

"I found a map and I wanted to find the treasure that's all." Alice answered walking towards Elliot with the map.

"It sounds fun, can I join?" Elliot asked, with a huge smile on his face.

"On one condition…"Alice became serious, staring Elliot down, like a hawk on its prey.

"What is it?" Elliot leaned in, a little frighten on what Alice was about to say.

Alice just snapped when, Elliot gave her this worried look that was just adorable.

"**Kawii, I love your ears Elliot**!" Alice squealed grabbing Elliot's ears and started to rub them, totally tuned into Elliot's cuteness.

"AHHHHHHHH, ALICE THAT HURTS, STOP!" Elliot screamed and right on command Alice let go of his ears and Elliot fell onto his knees.

"Ah-ha, Alice do you hate me?" Elliot looked up at Alice, teary eyed that made Alice melt and made her heart melt.

"No way, I would never hate you Elliot!" Alice knelt down beside Elliot, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"You can join if you want to, its fine be me." Alice looked at Elliot with worried eyes; she was melting in the palm of his hands.

"Okay!" Elliot shot up from the ground in perfect condition then, opening the map with enthusiasm.

Alice was shocked for a moment then, she got up from the ground and took the map right from Elliot's hands and folded it up.

"Is there a chess board outside the mansion? Elliot." Alice looked at Elliot with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, there is one right in front of the entrance of the backyard." Elliot, gulped at his answer, he was a turned on and scared at the same time.

"Good then, let's go." Alice said, turning on her heels then, flipping her hair out of her face. Boris, Peirce and the twins followed Alice like love struck dummies, traumatized by Alice's actions of "elegant, graceful, angelic moves" and "_sexy, turn on maneuvers _."

The boys and Alice got out side in the backyard and walked towards the chess board.

Apparently the coat of arms had a rook in the middle, right between the two lions that were branded on the shield.

"What now?" the twins ask in unison, taking a peak at the map; Alice was holding.

"_Check mate, your opponent by taking down its queen_." Alice said, looking up in at Boris and Peirce who were looking at the chess board that was branded onto a small table for two.

"I found something!" Peirce yelled, kneeling down on the ground, looking up at the bottom of the table.

"What is it?" Elliot asked, tipping the table on its side, holding the ends so the table wouldn't fall.

"Right there, there's a heart carved into the table." Peirce pointed it out, actually pointing at the carved shape.

"Well then, I guess we head towards the castle." Alice said, tracing the heart with her dainty fingers.

"Alice, how are we going to continue if we can't get in?" Boris asked Alice, opening up the map.

"We could use walkie-talkies to stay in touch!" Dee said.

"Yeah, that way Alice could go inside the castle and keep us updated on what she finds!" Dum finished, holding up two walkie-talkies in both hands and Dee also holding walkie-talkies in his hands as well.

Each of them took one and ran outside towards the front gate.

"Okay, here's the plan. I'll go inside the castle and Boris, Peirce you guys stay close towards the end of the rose maze. Elliot I need you to stay near the garden in the mansion. I think there's still something we may have missed in the garden." Alice said, opening up the map and pointing at a one of the big dots that leads to the Hatter garden.

"What about us, Nee-chan?" The twins asked in unison.

"You two…Stay here in front of the gates…And…Don't tell anyone what we are doing, Okay!" Alice answered them, pointing at the gates.

"Aww…Nee-" The twins whined at first but, straighten up they're poses as though they were in the army.

Boris, Peirce, and Elliot did the same.

"Well, I guess that's it. I'll contact you guys when, I find something." Alice folded up the map and put it in her pocket, not paying attention to the boys and not sensing that someone was right behind her.

When, Alice turned around, she was face to face with the man she, did not want to see when, she came to the mansion.

"Blood…W-w-w-what are you doing h-h-here? I-I-I-I thought you were out doing business elsewhere and you wouldn't be back t-t-till sunset." Alice stuttered backing away from the mafia.

"It ended early but, I believe the real question here is, what are, **you **doing here? Alice." Blood smirked walking towards Alice, practically backing her up into the gates.

"N-n-nothing really, I just came t-t-to visit the twins and Elliot with Boris and Peirce." Alice answered, still back away from the Blood, scared as hell.

"Oh, so you would visit these three but, not me? I wonder why?" Blood looked at Alice, with a smirk; he had completely backed Alice up into the gates.

"W-w-well-"" We're going on a treasure because Alice found a treasure map somewhere!" The twins blurted out.

They couldn't take the pressure anymore, it was either watch Alice be frightened and break into tears or tell their boss what was going on.

"Really, then, I guess you wouldn't mind if I join in on the fun." Blood turned to the twins and Elliot and walked over to them.

Alice ran for it yelling out "Remember the plan and say nothing about it!" she headed towards the castle without turning back.

At the castle's gates Alice was panting and on her knees, tired from running a long way from the mansion to the castle non-stop.

"Oh god, I should really start working out while I'm here.

I think I'm losing my touch." Alice panted out loud. "Welcome back, Mistress Alice." Some maids greeted her with cheer.

"Hi!" Alice jolted up, still panting, heavily from running.

"The queen is in a meeting right now, would you like to wait in the rose maze? Or maybe you would like to wait in Sir Peter's room." The maids ask leading her into the castle.

"Actually I would like to-""**ALICE**~!" Alice was cut off, by Peter's sudden yell, which made her jump at the sound.

"Alice my love, you came to see me!" Peter lunged at Alice but, fell to the floor from Alice sudden change of placement.

**Thud!**

Peter sighed, "Just like the old days..." He trailed off, still lying on the floor, like an idiot.

"Peter, you should know already. I. Do. Not. Like. You! Pervert." Alice said, dusting off her dress.

Peter jolted up from the ground and said, "What did you say?" Peter walked up to Alice, who was backing away from Peter.

"I said, **I don't like you the same way**." Alice repeated with more emphases on the last two words of her sentence.

"Alice…" Peter looked at Alice with anger, sadness, and scariness that made Alice tense up.

"You…**REMEBERED ****ME**!"Peter yelled with joy, hugging Alice tightly.

"I'm so glad that you remembered me first, before that _knight_ did!" Peter exclaimed with joy, squeezing Alice with all his might.

"Peter…Can't…Breath!" Alice coughed, trying to gasp for air.

"Oh, I'm sorry Alice." Peter let Alice go but, kept both of his hands on her shoulders.

"It's fine, I just-"Alice stopped for a moment.

"Just, what Alice?" Peter questioned.

"Peter, you know every inch of this castle better then, I do, don't you." Alice asked, looking up at Peter with a grin.

"Yeah, why?" Peter answered with a smile.

Alice took Peter's hands and said, "Peter, will you help me? Pwease." Alice looked at Peter, with puppy dog eyes, and a pout **no one** can resist.

"Of course Alice, I'll do anything, just to be in your presence." Peter replied.

"Good then, let's begin." Alice said, letting go of Peter's hands and taking out the map.

* * *

**Well i leave it to that! Check out my profile to see the series stories that will pop up on certain chapters. Spoilers will be given to some people who are interested in the series and who send me their choice on which story should come first! "Up the whole and into your world" will be the last story posted for this series, besides the Oneshots. So please, if you send me your choice on what stories should come first don't send me the that particular story. Please Review! :)**

**Ch.9:Starts off with Peters _POV_ and he ends up in a foutain. Alice continues her search for the treasure inside the castle and finds Ace lost inside the castle. Alice ofcourse helps him but, gets into an _eechi_(Search up that word if you don't know what that means) situation with him. The queen interrupts them and "saves" Alice from Ace's pervyness. She tells the queen, Ace and Peter her situation with the map and they all pitch in.**

**^.^**


	9. Lovely Kisses and Lovely Fountain

Peter's POV

I walked beside Alice, leading her towards the waiting room.

Her elegant face glowed when; the light had gently caressed her figure.

I shift my gaze towards Alice.

God she was beautiful in this light, it made her shimmer and shine like a goddess.

_Alice, Alice, Alice...Why must you taunt me with your sexy figure and angelic features. Will you, ever stop your rain of seduction towards me.__.._

I thought to himself, switching my gaze towards the hall.

I was so concentrated on Alice and the hall way, that I didn't notice Alice leave my side.

I was smiling like an idiot till, I got outside.

"Well, Alice what do we do now?" I asked, looking around for Alice.

"Alice?" I walked around the garden.

"Alice!" I yelled out, circling a fountain, which was in the middle of the maze.

I quickened by pace, now scurrying in the rims of the fountain, trying to see if I could spot the top of Alice's head.

"Ali-"

**Splash!**

I was so, confused on where did Alice go, that I lost my balance and fell into the fountain.

I gasped for air when, I surfaced out of the water. _Love…Why, must it be so damn difficult! _I thought to myself.

Alice walked through the halls following a path of sunshine, leading her towards something or **someone**.

She kept on walking, mesmerized by the light.

She got to the end of the path.

The light shinning out of a room, similar to the Hatter's office but, this room had a mysterious feeling to it.

Alice walked inside the room and looked around, she then open the map and it lead right to the room where Alice was standing in.

_"Find your pen and paper, write down the code for X marks the spot. Follow your way down the stairs and you'll find the sea creature that sprays water from its spout."_ Alice read out loud.

She hurried over towards the desk and started to look through drawers and under the desk till, she saw something engraved into the desk, like the table in the Hatter's garden.

"_1-12-15-3._"Alice said.

She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down the numbers and stuffed it into her pocket.

"_Hey, Alice, are you there? Did you find anything inside the castle? Alice, pick up." _Boris's voice was hushed when; he spoke out of the talkie.

"Yeah, I have. I'll meet you outside of the rose maze, okay Boris." Alice talked, into the talkie in a hushed tone as well.

"_Alright, I'll see you outside."_ Boris answered, hanging up on Alice.

Alice sighed and turned around, spotting something red pass by.

Alice walked over towards the door and peeked around the corner.

The thing in red had turned around the corner, of the hallway. Alice ran to the end of the corner and the red thing had already turned the corner again and Alice ran for after it, curious of what the red thing could be.

The light gleaming from the windows were shinning on a figure in red.

Alice stared at the figure and then walked slowly towards it, not afraid but, even more curious then, before.

The figure looked around and scratched its head, the light was way too bright for Alice to see its face.

The figure was wearing a red long coat, had brown hair and was carrying a sword on its side.

Alice was meters away from the figure, hiding in the shadows, still wonder who it was, till she recognized the sword that it was carrying.

"Ace?" Alice asked, curious but, afraid that it might actually be him.

The figure froze for a minute and slowly turned around."Come out of the shadows." Ace said, coldly, staring at the dark figure in the shadows, not knowing it was Alice.

Alice slowly stepped out of the darkness. Light from the window shined and gently caressed her figure and features.

"Alice…"

"Ace…"

The two figures looked at each other, light shining on both of them.

The two kept on staring at each other, only using eye contact in exchange for words.

They stood there for awhile..

Not a single words was said..

Not a single move was made..

Not a single sound was heard..

Silence was the most deadly thing that sent chills up Alice's spine and made Ace a bit uneasy and nervous all at the same time.

Ace couldn't take the silence and awkwardness that surrounded him and an _angel_.

He walked forward towards Alice, and slowly reached out and caressed her cheek.

"Alice…"Ace trailed off, with a gentle smile, taking a strand of her hair and putting it up to his lips, still looking at her sea green pools of limitless pure and gentle orbs that would mesmerize anyone who would dare make contact with her.

Alice looked away, breaking eye contact with Ace.

"What do **you** want, Ace." Alice asked; coldly still avoiding eye contact with Ace.

"What I want…"Ace trailed off.

"Yes, **what do you want**!" Alice snapped, looking up at Ace for a moment then, looking away.

"What I want…

Is Alice...

To love me…"

Alice froze.

Ace lifted her chin up, so that she would look at him.

"Ace I-"Alice gasped.

Ace had literally swept Alice off her feet and carried her bridal style.

He carried her to a random room that was closest to where the two were standing.

Ace gently put her down and pinned Alice onto the wall.

"A-Ace…"Alice stuttered, now blushing from Ace's words.

Ace pushed his body closer, and closer and closer towards Alice's, till there was no more space between them and their breaths mingled together.

Alice's heart started to pound against her chest, she could hear her heart racing and her face burning red.

Ace smirked, leaning on the wall with one arm, as for the arm was holding Alice's chin, making sure she was giving him full eye contact.

They were both breathing heavily, Alice nervous on where Ace was taking this and Ace wanting to keep Alice with him as long as he can.

Ace leaned in, just inches away from Alice's lip.

"Ace, I think we sh-"Alice was cut off by, Ace's sudden kiss.

Alice was shocked, and her face was an even brighter color red then, ever.

Ace slipped his tongue into Alice's mouth and her eyes widened.

Ace broke the kiss for, Alice to catch her breath.

She gasped as Ace moved from her lips to her neck, planting kisses on her soft skin, nipping from time to time and licking her neck, as if he was the vampire and she was the prey.

Alice held onto Ace's shoulders, feeling his embrace was too much for her body to handle.

She could feel her blood lust wanting his blood.

Alice started to moan, the pain and pleasure was making her dizzy and letting her mind drift away from earth and into outer space.

His kiss and touch were making her shiver and shake, making her want more and more, not wanting Ace to stop.

Ace let go of Alice's hand and wrapped it around her thigh, lifting it off the ground.

Alice clung to him, as he bit down onto her neck.

Pleasure and pain surged there her body, her mind saying that she should stop him while she has the chance but, Alice's body would not listen to her command.

Ace moved back up to Alice's lips, sealing her moans of pain and pleasure.

Ace's arm that was leaning on the wall was now placed on her back, moving upward towards her neck then, caressing her cheek.

Once again, Ace's touch and kiss made Alice melt in his arms, just like in the tower.

Ace's hand that was placed on her thigh moved up, heading towards her underwear, as his kisses went down her neck and lower.

Alice suddenly snapped out of it, she was incomplete control again but, her mind had drifted off to a crazy place but, slowly returning.

**Slap! **

**Crash!**

**"_Learn Your Place_!" **

**Boom! **

Alice had slapped Ace on his left cheek, pushed him into a side tableand yelled, "Learn Your Place!" which echoed though out the castle then, kicked him into a wall, leaving cracks and a dent in the wall.

"Geez, Alice that hurt…" Ace said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Pervert." Alice said, dusting off her dress.

**Bam!**

"What in the world are you two doing!" Vivaldi commanded. Alice blushed and Ace froze.

"O-Oh, Vivaldi you saved me!" Alice said, starry-eyed. "EH!"Ace yelled out, in shock.

"Oh Alice, we are glad to see you here today and- White, what in God's name happen to you?" Vivaldi screamed, looking at Peter.

Alice and Ace hurried over towards the door, to see Peter wrapped in a towel, dripping wet.

"Oh I decided to take a dip, that's all your majesty." Peter smiled.

"Anyway, Alice we would like for you to have tea with us." Vivaldi said.

"Oh, Vivaldi I would love to but, I have to go. I'm sorry." Alice said, with a smile.

"It is fine but, may we ask what is in your pocket?" Vivaldi questioned.

"Oh it's a map that's all." Alice shrugged then, froze.

"I MEAN! It's a piece of paper." Alice said, taking back her words.

"May we, join your search, Alice?" Vivaldi said, leaning in, knowing Alice would not say "no".

"_Well, Alice_." Vivaldi slanted her words.

"F-f-fine." Alice stuttered, in defeat.

"We are glad, come now Alice, let's go outside. Isn't that where you are headed?" Vivaldi said, taking Alice's arm and leading her outside, towards the maze.

"Y-yes, it is." Alice said, tensing up a bit.

Outside, Vivaldi, Alice, Ace, and Peter were standing in the middle of the maze.

Alice was looking at the map, and said, "We need to find some kind of sea creature."

She looked at the fountain.

"Maybe we should try looking at the fountain, over on the east side.

The fountain has dolphins on the rim." Peter suggested, walking over towards Alice.

Ace, walked over towards Alice, and snatched the map right out of her hands.

"The map is leading left, not right, Sir. Peter." Ace said, pointing at a big dot on the map.

"It was only a suggestion, _Knight._" Peter retorted.

"Well, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, _Rabbit."_

"Boy's if you're going to start, take elsewhere, not here." Alice said, breaking Peter's and Ace's death stare that they were both giving off each other.

"Fine." Peter and Ace said, at the same time.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" The queen demanded, already heading towards the direction of the east fountain.

When they got to the eastside fountain, Ace grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her close to him and Peter did the same.

The two were squishing Alice between them and Alice was on the verge of kicking them into the fountain or out of Wonderland of the matter of fact.

"The sea creature is-""**PERVERTS**!"

**Splash!**

Vivaldi was cut off and was shocked by Alice's sudden yell and action of kicking Ace and Peter into the fountain.

Apparently, Peter's free hand had moved down and _squeezed_ her butt and Ace's free hand had _squeezed_ her chest.

The two surfaced from the fountain and whined, "Alice~!""Don't "Alice" me, you pervs!" Alice said, coldly.

Ace tried to get up but, stopped and went back underwater.

Peter got up from the fountain but, was pulled back in by Ace, who surfaced once again and yelled, "I found something!" Peter surfaced and pushed Ace into the water, trying to drown him.

Alice jumped into the water and tried to push Peter off of Ace.

She was then pulled under by Ace and she felt an outline of a whale at the bottom of the fountain.

They both surfaced from the water and said, "We found the sea creature!"

* * *

**Awww! I ruined the moment by, using Alice's vampire powers. I don't beleive i ruined that _eechi_ moment. Anway, the vote will still be open till the a certain chapter. So, vote!**

**Chapt. 10:Will be Confined till posted. As in secret.**

**Spoiler:Blood steps up his game on Alice and a new character will emerge.**


	10. Perverts Everywhere!

**Hey people! Sorry it took so long. It's the last week of school and everyone has been busy with test and stuff so, I only have 3 more days to go and everything will be complete. I must worn you that, there is a lame pun in the story..It is sad...Anyway the vote is still on! So, pls vote! This is the most difficult choice I have ever created. **

_**Disclaimer:I do not own HnKnA!**

* * *

_

_**Meanwhile: At the Clock Tower...**_

"Treasure hunt, you say?" Julius looked up from his desk, staring at the Hatter with, a questionable look. The hatter nodded and said," Alice is on her way here right now, right boys." The Hatter looked to his side, where the Bloody-twins were standing, nodding to his question.

"This might be fun!" Nightmare chimed, standing up from his seat.

"It should be, since Alice is started the whole thing." Blood said, with a smirk.

"Hey boss, can we go? We have to meet up with Alice outside." The twins asked in unison.

"Alright, just bring Elliot with you." Blood said, taking a seat on a chair.

"Ugh, come on you two, let's go." Elliot groaned, opening the door of Julius's office and walking out. "Hey, wait up-"Dee shouted, "Newbie Hare!" Dum finished, as the two twins run out the door.

Peter held onto Alice's hand the whole time they were walking.

Ace had his head in the map, pretending to read the map but, actually looking at Alice and hiding an accomplished smirk behind the map.

Alice was thinking about what had happened in the castle with Ace, each scene replaying in her head like a video stuck on replay.

_What I want…Is Alice...To love me..._ Ace's words were also stuck on replay, sending shivers down her spine and a slight blush spread across her cheeks.

Alice is still shaken up by, Ace's sudden impact on her body.

Her vampire side wanted more of his touch and kisses.

That demonic side wants his blood and pleasure that drove Alice's mind crazy, giving her an extreme full throttle on her impulses.

Peter and Ace could hear her heart beat, beat fast.

"Alice are you excited?" Peter asked, with a small smile.

Alice didn't answer.

"Alice?" Peter waved his hand in front of her face.

"Alice!" Ace snapped, his fingers in front of Alice, causing her to jump in surprise.

"What!" Alice exclaimed, confused and startled by Ace who, **'**_snapped_**'** her out of her, trance.

"Are you okay, Alice? You seem spaced out, for awhile." Peter said, with a worried expression.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine! I'm just thinking that's all." Alice said, with a sigh.

"Oh, i thought it was something that involved vampire stuff." Peter chimed.

"WHAT!" Ace and Alice shouted, in shock.

"You told him!" Alice turned towards Ace, with 'Death' in her eyes, which made Ace and Pater think it was sexy yet, scary.

Ace smirked and said," I told you Alice, my lips are sealed be-""Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! That's too much information!" Alice cut him off, not wanting Peter to know that Ace had kissed her, knowing he would get jealous and try to murder Ace on sight if he knew.

Alice turned to Peter and said," How do you know I'm a vampire, Peter?" Alice gave a questionable look at Peter, which amused Ace.

"Aw, Alice don't tell me you forgot. I love you and since I do, shouldn't a lover know his mate like the back of his hand, **inside and outside**." Peter said, grabbing Alice's hand and kissing it, like a prince would do to a princess. Alice blushed, turning bright pink.

This ticked Ace off a lot, if it wasn't for Alice blocking his way, Peter would have been dead by now.

Ace frowned and sighed, he began to walk towards the clock tower and for once he was going the right way.

Annoyed and jealous by Peter's remark, of _lover_ and _mate_ towards Alice was, making him feel uneasy.

Ace is still denying the fact that he has fallen for Alice, only thinking that it's _puppy love _and another way to get away, from the reality of _Wonderland_.

Alice and Peter caught up to Ace, who was spacing out for a moment till, Alice's talkie started to 'beep' for now reason.

Alice took out the device and turned it on, apparently Boris and Pierce were trying to contact her since, she left the castle.

"Boris, Peirce, i need you to meet me at the tower okay." Alice said, into the talkie.

"Got it." Boris answered, his voice, coming out of the talkie.

Alice grabbed Ace's hand and Peter's then, began to run towards the tower.

"Alice why are we running?" Peter exclaimed trying to keep up with her pace.

"We're running because, I want to reach the tower before Boris and Peirce do!" Alice shouted, as she began to quicken her speed.

"You haven't changed as much as, I thought you have, Alice." Ace exclaimed, now running the same speed as Alice.

"So that's why, I now announce that, we are running in a race, and the grand prize is kiss on the lips from Alice!" Ace shouted, as he drafted Alice.

"I will not lose so easily Knight; Alice's lips will be mine!" Peter sprinted, drafting Alice in the process.

Alice came to a stop and smirked; she stepped back and turned towards the trees.

She looked to her right where the two boys, who running towards the tower and shouting at each other.

Then, she looked to her left and nothing was there.

Alice sighed, and took a step forward, heading towards the trees and just like that; she was gone in a flash.

Alice was using her vampire speed, running through the forest elegantly and gracefully.

Leaving only wind and some dust clouds behind her, the adrenaline rush going through her body and before you know she had reached the end of her epic rush.

Alice walked out of the forest area and dusted off her dress she then, walked out in front of the path and stood in the middle, waiting for the two boys.

"Nee-Chan!" the twins yelled and bear hugged Alice from behind.

"Hey you two, how were guys?" Alice asked, turning around and giving them a hug as well.

"We're doing fine!" Dee said, with a smile.

"Nee-Chan got here faster then, we expected though." Dum said, copying his brother's expression.

"Hey, Alice." Elliot whispered, in Alice's ear, which sent shivers down her spine.

"Oh, Elliot it's nice to see you." Alice said, with a smile, turning around to see Elliot crouching down to Alice's height.

"Aw, I didn't scare you." Elliot said, with a slight blush and a frown.

"Well, you're going to have to do better then that!" Alice winked, at Elliot and he blushed.

Alice turned her attention towards two figures running at a blazing speed towards the tower.

The figures were calling each other names and using silly comebacks at each other.

"We should move." Alice said, as she pointed at the figures.

"Good plan." The twins said, pulling Alice and Elliot out of the way.

_**Swish~**_

**Bam!**

A dust cloud engulfed the two figures and the bottom half of the clock tower.

Alice and the boys were cough and wheezing from the dust, as it slowly dispersed in the air, revealing Ace on the ground also coughing and Peter also, on the ground and coughing too.

Both were sweating and panting, as they got off of the ground.

The two looked at each other then, took a deep breath in and yelled out," I WIN ALICE'S LIPS!""NO, I DO!""I DO!" they said, in unison.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Alice shouted now irritated from all the perverted thoughts and actions of all the perverts **in the land**!

"Neither of you get a kiss because, I got here first!" Alice snapped, holding back her anger as much as she can.

Ace and Peter frowned, both getting up from ground.

"What is going on here?" Julius said shouted, coldly walking out of the towers backdoor.

"Julius..."Alice looked down, hiding her face with her bangs.

"Alice, are you okay?" Elliot asked, trying to see through her brown locks.

"Julius..." Alice repeated, only her voice was much colder then, before.

"Yes, Alice?" Julius asked, with a questionable look on his face.

"Is…Is…" Alice stuttered.

"_Yes~_.." Julius said, slanting his word. The other boys looked at Alice then, at Julius.

"Is, that…" Alice couldn't bring herself to say it; it was just too much for her.

"Is what, Alice?" Blood asked, coolly, walking out and standing next to the watchmaker.

"That..." Alice was, now getting even more irritated then, ever.

"What's going on?" Nightmare whispered, to Blood, just now walking out of the tower with a tall man in black.

"Julius..." Alice looked up, her face had the most serious expression ever, that it made her look cute.

"**Is that my bra sticking out of your pocket, Julius?**" Alice said, boldly, pointing at half of a bra sticking out of Julius's pocket.

Julius blushed and said," No, it's...it's...BLOODS!" Julius shouted, throwing the bra at Blood's face, in panic.

Alice looked at Blood with, scary eyes.

"Nightmare, you should no better to bring out women's under things **out in the open like this**!" Blood threw the bra at Nightmare, in a panicky way but, kept his cool the "whole time".

"IT'S NOT MINE, I SWEAR!" Nightmare shouted, throwing it towards Elliot.

"AHHH!" Elliot screamed, like a little girl throwing it at Peter.

Peter was silent for a moment, and a blush grew on his face. Before, he could say anything, Ace snatched the bra out of Peter's hands and said, "Is this a…**H-cup**?" Ace examined the bra and then, threw it at Boris, who at just arrived.

"EEEP!" Boris squealed, throwing it at Pierce.

Pierce screamed and ran in a circle, holding the bra in one hand and threw it at Alice, who was pissed off at the boys.

"You, boys are so perverted!" Alice shouted, her voice echoing in Wonderland.

Alice walked passed the boys, furious when, she entered the building.

When, Alice closed the door with a _**slam**_, Peter's fell to the floor with his nose gushing out blood.

"THAT'S NOT FIAR!" Dee shouted, "HOW COME, WE DIDN'T GET THE BRA!" Dum finished, both whining about "playing" hot potato with Alice's white, laced, strapless bra.

"Just, be quiet you brats!" Elliot snapped at the twins, with a blush and a drippy nose of blood.

All the boy's were blushing, except for Ace, who was already in the clock tower with Alice.

"Well, I guess that's the last time, I'm going through Alice's stuff." Blood sighed, and headed inside the tower.

"I blame, you for even coming to the tower in the first place." Julius added.

"Yeah, well, you should blame the maids for showing me Alice's room and opening the door to her room." Blood shot back.

"Well, I guess we should all take, the blame for that. I mean, it was just hanging right in front of our noses." Nightmare pointed out, opening the door.

"Hey, where's Gray?" Boris asked, with a blush that grew redder by the second.

"I don't believe you guy's went through my stuff!" Alice scolded the boys, who were either looking down at the floor or looking away, trying their best to hide the blush.

Alice sighed.

"Really, I thought you I knew you boys better then, this!" Alice said, coldly then, she turned around, her back facing the boys.

"I guess, I have no choice but, to punish you." Alice declared.

"EH!" the twins shouted, in unison.

"Wh-what are you going to do?" Gray asked, hiding his blushing face from Alice.

"Well…"

**A few minutes ago...**

"Hey, you, Bra lady." the man in black called out to Alice.

Alice popped a vein. "What do you want, _Perv_." Alice said, in a irritated voice.

The man, squinted his, eyes and said, "Alice, is that you?" Gray walked forward towards Alice.

"Yep, that's Alice, alright." Ace walked, in front of Alice, now facing Gray, with a smirk.

"She's a hot, spicy, feisty 20 year old sexy, young woman." Ace said, patting Alice on the head.

"And she, remembers nothing." Ace chimed.

This stunned Gray a lot! Gray looked at Alice and Alice looked at Gray with a stare of innocents.

Gray sighed and walked over towards Alice so, that they were face to face.

Ace stood on the side lines, not knowing he was the third person on, this reunion.

"Alice..." Gray said, softly.

"Yeah?" Alice looked, at Gray an innocent look and a slight blush that could not be detected by anyone unless, they were really close.

"Well, now that we introduced each other I gu-" Ace paused and stared at Gray.

Apparently, Gray had knelt down on one knee and kissed, Alice's hand like Peter had done, only it was more gentle and passionate.

Alice's blush was now spreading and getting redder by the moment.

"I, apologize for my rudeness, Alice." Gray looked up at Alice, who was now as red as a tomato.

"N-n-no, please, don't apologize, you didn't know so, really!" Alice stuttered.

Ace sighed, annoyed by, Gray's action towards Alice.

"Okay, okay, enough with the flirtatious introduction, _Gray_." Ace announced, grabbing Alice's hand and pulling her towards her room.

He was jealous, Alice could sense it.

* * *

**Yeah! I finished chapter 10!Chapter 11 will be a surprise! So vote on what storie should come next!**


	11. Be my Doggy, Acekun!

**This is getting annoying! My brothers wont stop bugging me about the next story that should come out! And I still cant decide...:(**

**Disclaimer:IDoNotOwnHnKnA**_

* * *

__Crap..._

Alice turned to her side, beads of sweat ran down her cheek and forehead.

_Thirsty..._

_It's hot..._

Alice turned to her side again.

_Wake up..._

Alice snapped open her eyes and sat up, quickly.

_**Smooch!...**_

Alice's eyes got wide and she was frozen, to shock from what had just happened.

**Slap!**

**Thud!**

"Ace, what the hell are you doing here!" Alice whispered, in an angry tone.

"I came in to check up on you! Man, Alice you hit hard." Ace whispered back, rubbing his pink cheek.

"Why!" Alice whispered, almost raising her voice so, that everyone in the tower could hear it.

"Because, you have a fev-Alice!" Ace caught, Alice before she fell off the edge of her bed.

"I officially, hate getting wet..." Alice muttered, as she was laid down on her bed.

"I guess that's what happens when, you jump into a fountain and come home soaking wet." Ace said, placing a wet cloth over Alice's head.

"How, long have you been here?" Alice asked, placing her hand over the cloth.

"Hm..Since, you fell off the bed." Ace smiled, at Alice.

"Wha.."

"Yeah, you fell off the bed. It looked like you were having a bad dream or something, you were sweating a lot."Ace sat, on the side of her bed.

"What, time is it?" Alice turned her head to the side but, couldn't see anything because, of the cloth covering her eyes.

"It's like 3, o'clock." Ace answered.

"Am?"

"Pm..."

It was silent for a long time and Ace stayed with Alice the whole time.

"Ace..."Alice said, weakly.

"Yeah?" Ace reached over and picked up the cloth.

"I'm..."Alice trailed off.

"Your what?" Ace looked, at Alice with a curious look.

"Making you my **dog**" Alice finished, sitting up and pointing at Ace.

"Eh?" Ace twitched, shocked from Alice's term of "**dog**".

"Your, **dog**?" Ace looked, at Alice with a blank expression.

"Yeah, my **dog**." Alice said, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around Ace's neck then, resting her head on his shoulders.

"Okay, I get it. The fever is making you think crazy stuff." Ace said with a sigh, laying Alice back down.

"**I'm serious**..." Alice said, her tone of voice was steady and stern.

"_Oh, really."_ Ace said, sarcastically.

"Ace...I need someone to stay next to me..."Alice said, grabbing the wet cloth out of Ace's hand.

"So, are you saying that you need a-"

"No, not that...I need someone to keep me alive..." Alice cut Ace off, sighing after her sentence.

"Like, a guardian?" Ace moved, some strands of hair out of Alice's face.

"Sorta.."Alice answered, her voice was gentle and she had tired eyes.

"Al-"

"Promise me, that you wont leave me side no matter what..." Alice said sleepily, her eyes slowly closing.

"Promise...Me...You have...Too..." Alice drifted; her eyes closed shut and fell into dreamland.

Ace sighed and laid, down next to Alice.

Ace brought Alice close to his chest, hugging and snuggling up close to her.

_"I promise...My little vampire..."_

Just like that, Ace fell asleep with Alice in his arms.

Sunshine peeked through the curtains of Alice's room.

Ace groaned and rolled to his side.

**Thud!**

He rolled to off the bed instead.

Ace laid on the floor for a moment then, got up and got dressed.

Alice's eyes fluttered open like, butterfly wings.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Ace chimed, walking over to Alice.

"Feeling better?" he asked, feeling Alice's head.

Alice swatted Ace's hand away and said, "What are you doing here?" She was half asleep and annoyed.

"Hmm..You don't remember?" Ace tilted his head to the side.

"Remember, what?"Alice asked, scratching her head.

"I told me not to leave you last night and wow I had a fantastic night with you Alice!" Ace chimed, with a smirk.

Alice's eyes grew big and her mouth was in the shape of an 'O'.

"What. Did. You. Do!" Alice raised her voice, now angry and annoyed.

"Oh, nothing. Just that you told me not to leave you and you also said something about a dog." Ace smiled, innocently.

"What! Oh, wait.." Alice put her finger on her chin and thought for a moment.

A shade of pink started to spread across Alice's cheeks and she looked away from Ace.

"Right, I made you my dog last night..."Alice said, in a hushed tone.

"So..." Ace leaned, into Alice's face making the blush turn into shades of red and pink.

"S-s-s-so, what?" Alice stuttered, moving her face away from Ace's but, only made him come even closer to her face.

"What, shall I do first?" Ace took, Alice's hand and kissed it.

"_My, lady..._" Ace said, smoothly sending shivers down Alice's spine.

She sighed and said," why is it, that somehow I always end up with you, in the most awkward and weirdest moments ever." Alice raised a brow and got out of the bed.

"I guess, I'm just lucky!" Ace said, happily.

"Ace..." Alice said, in a sexy tone totally freezing Ace on the spot.

"I want breakfast..."Alice grabbed, Ace's black coat and threw him on the bed with her vampire strength.

"Ali-"

"Just a little, okay, Ace…" Alice got, on top of him and leaned into his face.

"W-wait, Alice I-"

Alice put her finger onto Ace's lips, silencing him.

"It's morning and I'm thirsty..." Alice whispered, her eyes glowed a bight red shimmery color.

Alice leaned into Ace's neck just, inches away from his skin.

**Bam!**

**"ALICE~!"**

**Crash!**

Before, Alice could even take a nip at Ace; Peter had burst into the room.

He paused for a moment, staring at Alice on top of Ace and so, close to his face too.

"ALICE~!" Peter whined, tackling Alice to the ground and in the process, knocking Ace off the bed then, having him crash into the wall.

"Argh! Peter get off of me!" Alice exclaimed, struggling to get away from Peter's deadly grip.

"No, ways, if you're that 'horny' Alice then, take me instead!" Peter proclaimed.

"I-I-I wasn't going to do _**that**_ with Ace!" Alice yelled, pushing Peter away.

"Then, what _were_ you going to do, Alice?" Peter asked.

Alice sighed and whispered in his long rabbit ears.

"**THEN, TAKE ME INSTEAD ALICE! I'M MUCH BETTER THEN, HE IS!"** Peter yelled, tighting his grip and swaying Alice side to side.

"Ack! Peter let go, I can't breathe!" Alice exclaimed.

Peter loosened his grip but, did not let go of Alice.

"Alice..."Peter said, disappointed.

"And besides, your punishment starts today so, you have to let go." Alice pointed, out and Peter had let go of Alice.

Alice sighed and told Peter and Ace to leave her room so, that she could get dress but, once she said that, Peter immediately started to complain on how 'dense Alice is in the morning'.

"Why don't **I **dress you, Alice!" Peter asked, starry eyed, folding his hands together and drifting off to "dreamland".

"No."

"Please~!"

"Peter, let me make this clear..."Alice said, pointing at Peter with eyes of dread.

"I…Am...No one's...Play thing!"Alice proclaimed, poking Peter in the chest for every word she said.

"But, Nee-Chan, you're our play thing!" Dee and Dum whined, as they both hugged Alice from behind.

"I'm trying to say that, I am not a dress up doll!" Alice yelled.

"You will be, if I pulled out a really nice dress..." Blood said, leaning against the door and Elliot standing next to him.

"Oh, that's very funny." Alice retorted, turning her head towards the Mafioso.

Blood smirked, at Alice and Ace got up from the ground, rubbing his head and saying, "Ow." every time he moved.

"Good, morning Alice!" Boris chimed, walking into her room with Peirce behind him.

"Boy's. Get. Out. Right. Now!" Alice stated, with fire in her eyes practically, sending of _sexy_ pheromones towards the boys.

"That is hot!" Dee said, his brother nodding in agreement.

"Out!" Alice pointed towards the door and they ran out of the room within 8 seconds.

Alice sighed, and sat on the edge of her bed, rubbing her aching head.

The door opened and Ace's head popped out.

"Everyone is going to wait outside, okay, oh, and nice panties! Black lace is very, sexy on you!" Ace said, winking at Alice then, closing the door.

"Ugh!" Alice screamed, falling onto her bed with a '_flop_'.

The boys were sitting around Julius's office, waiting for Alice's punishment.

While the boys were waiting, the door slowly creaked open and Alice walked in, in her white nightgown, hiding her face behind her bangs.

"I just noticed...That my dress is missing..."Alice quietly, spoke as a slight blush grew on her face.

"That's because, I had it washed and tailored."Nightmare announced, clapping his hands in happiness.

"Then, what am I suppose to wear?" Alice complained.

"Nothing, just go **naked**!" Ace smiled, innocently and Boris, Peter, and the twins nodded in agreement.

_**Slap! ~Slap! ~Slap! ~Slap! ~Slap!**_

Alice popped a vein and slapped the five boys '_silly_', enraged with their perverted agreement, all of them falling to the floor.

"Don't worry Alice, that's being taken care of." Julius said, coolly walking towards Alice with, a box in his hands.

"It's from the queen." Julius handed, the box to Alice who, took it furiously.

Alice began to open the box and when she did, her expression of annoyance and rage turned into a soft smile and gentle eyes.

"Ow. Ow...H-hey, Alice, what's in the box?" Boris asked, sitting up and rubbing his cheek.

"Just some clothes..Anyway.."Alice said, getting back to the main point.

"I decided your punishment will be, to find the last clue that, leads to the treasure."Alice commanded.

"That's it?" Peirce asked, looking at Alice with a confused expression.

"Till you find the last clue, I will not speak to any of you till further notice." Alice added, turning around and headed towards the door.

"WHAT!" Peter cried, trying to get up from the ground.

"If, you find the last clue I'll be at the castle." Alice assured, closing the door in Peter's face.

Peter sighed then, the door opened again.

"Oh, and don't kill each other okay! Have fun!" Alice chimed then, closed the door, leaving Peter squished up against the wall.

**Thud!**

"Ow..."Peter murmured, as his body had hit the floor with a 'thud', having Peter's body imprint in the wall.

* * *

**I make Ace such, a "lucky" guy. Just wait till, he makes Alice extremly angry...**

**R&R Pls and Thank! And don't forget to vote!**


	12. Teasure is MWINE!

**Hey, everyone! Listen I apologize for the long wait, I've been camping for 2 whole weeks and I just got back from my trip! So, the results are up on my profile and there are 3 spots waiting to be filled in the series list beacause, there is now 8 storys yet to be posted on the archive. So, vote so that I can get started because, I hate choosing over such good things in life. -.-**

**Disclaimer:IDoNotOwnHnKnA****

* * *

**

"I can't believe it…"Elliot said, blankly.

"Neither can I.." Boris said, blankly as well.

"I guess it was the other way…" Ace said, scratching the back of his head and looking around confused.

"No, we're going the right way."Gray said, his face buried in the map then, looking up at the sky.

"No, I think it was the other direction." Ace smiled, at Gray.

"No, it's not."Gray

"Just face it…."Dee and Dum said, in unison.

"We're lost." Julius said, coldly as if it wasn't a big deal.

**Two-hours before they got lost…**

Alice, opened the door to Julius's office, but instead of her blue and white dress that she would normally wear, she was wearing a black coat that went, down to her knees, white knee-high socks that had hearts at the top and a one bow on each sock, heart shape earrings and a clip that complemented her hair that was straight, instead of wavy.

Alice took a step forward, but was stopped by a white annoying rabbit and a pair of twins.

"Alice~!"Peter whined, holding onto Alice's left leg, practically being dragged on the floor.

Alice ignored him.

"Please, Nee-Chan! Give us a hint and we'll stop bothering you!" The twins plead, attached to Alice's right leg and were being dragged across the floor like, Peter.

Alice grunted and panted, trying to reach the door before she collapses onto the floor of exhaustion.

"Please!" The twins begged, hugging Alice's leg.

"No...Way!" Alice grunted, between her words.

'_Almost there!_' Alice thought, still dragging the boys across the floor.

"Nee-Chan~!" The twins, whined and leaned back causing Alice to lose her balance for a moment.

"Don't do that!" Alice complained, trying to regain her balance.

"But, Nee-Chan!" The twins whined, again.

"If I give you a hint would you let me go?" Alice sighed, trying to keep her anger to a minimum.

The twins nodded and so did Peter, tightening their grip on Alice's legs.

Alice sighed, "Head towards the place that screams and squeals come from every direction, okay?" she said, shaking the boys off of her legs.

"Alright!" Dee chimed, "Woo-hoo!" Dum yelled, "Victory is ours!" The twins said, in unison.

Alice sighed and took a step forward but, was pulled down to the floor by a teary-eyed rabbit.

"Please, Alice….PLEASE CHANGE THE PUNISHMENT!" Peter begged, hugging Alice like there was no tomorrow.

"Mmurph!" Alice yelled, her words covered by Peter's chest.

"Murph? Who's Murph, Alice I demand you tell me who this 'Murph' person is?" Peter yelled, in jealousy squeexing Alice even tighter then, before.

"Alice, please consider some other punishment!" Peter prayed, tightening his grip and hugging Alice even closer to him.

Alice struggled, trying to push him away from her body with all her might, but sadly her vampiric powers were all gone from the run she had yesterday.

All of a sudden, Alice stopped pushing and moving as her hand dropped to the ground.

"ALI-Eh?"Peter looked, down at Alice who was, as still as a doll.

"I think you over did it Sir, Peter." Ace said, patting his shoulder.

Peter loosened his grip on Alice and when he did, she had passed out from lack of air.

"ALICE~!" Peter cried, in panic shaking Alice to wake up like, an idiot.

Before, Peter could do anything else; Ace lifted Alice into his arms, bridal style and carried out the door.

"Hey, no far!" Dee said, "Yeah, we were gonna do that!" Dum finished, both following Ace out the door and leaving Peter in shock.

"Give me back, my Alice!" Peter demanded running out the door, jealous and needy.

Alice sighed, and opened her eyes, a bit surprised that her feet were not on the ground.

"Oh, you're awake!" Ace said, smiling at Alice.

Alice looked at him, and then she looked _around_ him, seeing the role-holders looking around or at the map.

She looked at the path that they were taking, heading towards the castle.

Her black coat was hiding the dress that Vivaldi had sent her, but the bottom of her dress was showing so it was very tempting to Ace, to take it off.

Alice tapped Ace's shoulder and pointed at the ground and Ace gentle put her down on the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Alice~!" Peter cried, hugging Alice with all his might.

"Peter its okay, but I need my space so…"Alice said, her body suddenly became stiff in Peters grasp.

"BACK OFF, YOU PERVERT!" Alice exclaimed, punching Peter in the jaw.

Peter sighed and said,"The things I do for love…" he was knocked out on the ground from Alice's strong punch, that amazed Blood and Elliot.

"Wow…Nee-chan sure, is tough!" the twins said, in excitement and was mesmerized by, Alice's 'touch-chick' act.

"Ali-"Boris was, cut off by Alice's finger, halting him from saying another word.

Alice put her finger towards her lips, motioning that she could say another word, she stepped back away from Boris, waved goodbye to the role-holders, turned on her heels and started to head towards the castle.

Elliot sighed and said, "So, I guess we're going to be ignored till we find the last clue, huh?" Elliot stretched

"Yep." Gray agreed.

"Bingo!" Boris started, to head towards the Amusement Park.

"This, is going to take forever~!" Peter cried, teary eyed.

"Well, then I guess we better get started!" Ace smiled, at Peter patting his back.

"Don't touch me, you germ." Peter said, coldly.

Ace and Peter was now in an argument, which annoyed Boris, Peirce, and the twins then, sooner or later they joined in the argument and had changed the topic from "Germy hands and holding Alice" **to **"

"This **is** going to take forever…"Blood sighed, rubbing his head and followed Boris.

Bickering of annoyance could be heard from all the way from the castle, which made Alice roll-her eyes and giggle.

**Present time (with Alice)…**

"I don't believe that, Peter told you." Alice said, shocked her tone of voice was serious and an

"But, Alice either way we would have found out sooner or later."Vivaldi pointed out, taking a sip of her tea.

"Oh, god you're right."Alice said, wide eyed and looking away from Vivaldi.

"Oh, don't worry Alice we shall keep your secret and we ensure your safety when, that time comes."Vivaldi said, setting down her cup on the table.

"Thank you, Vivaldi but, I just can't believe that Peter told you, I mean that just makes him worst then, Ace!" Alice pointed out, rubbing her head and sighing.

"Yes, well you know the saying." Vivaldi stood up, from her chair and brushed out the wrinkles from her dress.

"Boys, will be, Boys." Alice rolled her eyes, and got up as well following Vivaldi heading inside to the castle.

**Meanwhile…**

"It's right here so for Alice's sake, I won't kill you for any reason.."Gowland growled, pointing at an 'X' on ground.

"So, no one will come out here right?" Nightmare asked, looking at the wall that surrounded the Amusement park.

"Since we're in the back of the Amusement park, no one will pass through that wall." Gowland said, looking at the wall also.

"Well, then let's get started, shall we?" Boris stretched, out his arms and popped his knuckles as a shovel was handed to him by Elliot, who began to dig where the 'X' was.

"The faster we get this over with, the faster we get to talk to Alice, right?" Elliot questioned, looking up at the others then, began to dig again.

"Yep!" Ace smiled, who also began to dig with Elliot.

"But, shouldn't we tell Alice that we-""No!" Peirce was cut off, by the other role-holders who were either pitching in to dig _or_ just watch the others do all the work for them.

"W-Why not, I mean she said, that if we tell her, s-she would talk to us.." Peirce said, teary eyed not liking where this was going.

"Didn't I already explain it?"Ace said, leaning against his shovel.

Peirce just stood in front of Ace, with a blank and confused look on his face.

Ace sighed and said,"We **aren't **going to tell her we found the last clue _because_, we're going to surprise her by bringing her the whole chest."

"That way, we get to see her open the chest and **then,** we get are praise from her." Blood finished, walking over to Peirce with, an "matter-o-factly" expression.

"Oh, I get it now!" Peirce chimed, turning his head towards Blood then, Ace.

**Sunset has started to slowly fall upon the castle…**

Alice yawned and took a sip of her tea, she was tired of waiting and helping out at the castle plus, she hasn't had a single drop of blood since, this morning from Ace or had a one _long_ nap to help her out throughout the day and night.

"Alice, are you tired?" Vivaldi asked, taking her seat in her big chair.

"Well, yes in a way…"Alice looked, at Vivaldi with tired eyes and a slight blush, her temperature was rising a bit since she worked a lot since she didn't have anything to do and Vivaldi was busy to accompany her during the evening and morning.

Vivaldi brought up her elbows onto the table, folded her hands together and rested her chin on her weaved hands.

"You are so cute, Alice that is why we want you to stay here with us." Vivaldi sighed, looking at Alice with a gentle look.

"Well…I'll think about it." Alice said, setting down her tea cup.

Just then, a guard came running up to the queen and said, "Your majesty, Sir. White and Master Ace are here and so, is Mafia, Amusement manager, the Mortician and the Incubus." The guard panted, his body was stiff as his stance, tall and mighty in front of his queen.

"Let them in." The queen said, before the guard could say or ask anything else.

"But, your highness-""Do I have to repeat myself? Let them in or else, it is off with your head!" Vivaldi cut, the guard off her tone was dead serious and demanding.

"Yes, your majesty." The guard bowed, and ran into the maze disappearing from sight to tell the other guards.

"Well, then Alice it seems they have found the last clue.."Vivaldi said, taking a small plate with a pastry on top of it.

"It seems, that they have…"Alice drifted, agreeing with the queen in a coolly and soft voice that, scent shivers down Vivaldi's spine.

"_That was so, sexy and cool!"_ Vivaldi thought, with a blush that had spread a crossed her cheeks.

"Alice~!" Peter screamed, running out of the maze teary eyed with, his arm wide open for a hug.

_SLAM!_

Alice had moved her chair 5 inches towards an angle, so that Peter would slam into the chair and fall to the ground.

"I see…You've missed me t-"Peter froze, and was dead silent with his face painted bright red.

Alice moved had moved her chair back to its original place, so that she could see Peter sitting up on the floor.

"Hey Ali-"Ace also froze, staring at Alice with a shocked look on his face.

The other role-holders were right behind, Ace and stared at Alice with, either bright pink blushes that could be spotted from any distance or a jaw-dropping expression.

Alice stood up from her chair, with a sexy grin on her face that made any man think that expression was _sexy_ and _seductive_.

She was wearing a spaghetti strapped dress that a little above her knees so that it would show, the torso top of the dress was red and the bottom was black with some kind of frills at the bottom of the dress with hearts also at the bottom, her apron was black with ruffles along the edge with a red and black striped pocket sewed on it neatly and delicately, the accessories and socks that she was wearing this morning hadn't changed so the outfit was complete.

Alice almost looked like a maid, only she was more, _sexier,_ _breathtaking _and _a bit seductive looking _then, other maids in 'Wonderland'.

"Boys..."Vivaldi said, irritated at the mesmerized perverts staring at Alice.

"You know it is rude to stare at people." Vivaldi said, loud enough to break the trance the men were in.

"Huh..?" Ace said, blankly then, shook his head and came back to earth from his trip to "Cloud Nine-population **12** and one _**sexy**__'angel'_" and back down to "Wonderland" with a bang!

"Alice…**YOU DECIEDED TO STAY WITH MEE CASTLE**~!" Peter screamed, tackling Alice to the floor while hugging her.

Alice had her hand on top of Peter's face, pushing him away, struggling to get away and to get out of his deathly grip on her.

"White, stop that, she is not a pet!" Vivaldi exclaimed, taking a sip of her tea.

"_Yeah, I'm not, Ace is!" _Alice thought, to herself which made her grin but, it immediately disappeared when, three pairs of arms wrapped around her womanly- frame.

"Alice, why'd you have to pick the castle?" Peirce whined, teary eyed about Alice moving in with Peter and not him, at the Amusement Park.

"Yeah, Nee-chan, why not stay with us at the mansion?" The twins proclaimed, also teary eyed from Alice's decision.

Alice sighed, and said, "I am not moving to the castle, I'm just wearing this outfit because, it was a gift." She pointed, out reaching for a hand to help her up which, was token be Blood with a smile of relief.

"Alice…"Ace smirked, evilly at her with walked up to Alice pointing at her like a she was a criminal of something.

"You talked!" Ace said, with a big grin that sent a cold shiver down her spine, meaning "Oh, dear god, what have I done" with a twist of "I'm gonna kill you!" instinct.

"Well yea-Is that the chest?" Alice stared, at the treasure chest that Boris and Gowland had carried and set over next to Vivaldi.

"Yep!" Ace chimed, his smile was practically teasing her.

"Why di-""We wanted to surprise you!"Peirce said, hugging Alice from behind.

Alice walked over to the chest, went down onto her knees and fiddled the lock for a second.

*Snap*

The lock that had enclosed the bronze like chest had been unlocked and it fell to the floor.

"Before I open the chest.."Alice sighed, looking up at the role-holders.

"I…**I can't open the chest, Julius you do it**!"Alice said, in defeat getting up and sitting back into her chair.

"Wait Al-""Just open, the chest and save us the misery already!" Alice snapped, cutting Julius off with her temper not having a drop of blood is making her jittery and uneasy.

"Okay!"Ace said opening, the chest before Julius could even walk over to it.

Dust from inside the chest, clouded the air which caused wheezing and coughing to the Holders and Cards.

"Is everyone, okay?" Gray's voice was heard, through the dust and noise.

"Yeah…"Boris answered, fanning the cloud to slowly decrease size.

As the cloud of dust slowly descends the chest had revealed itself from the cloud.

Alice stood up from her seat, walked over to the chest and leaned over to see what's inside.

Alice face went blank then, her expression turned into shocked with parting with the lips a bit and after that, it turned into embarrassment and disappointment.

Alice stepped back from the chest and sat back down on to her original chair.

"What is it, Alice?"Peirce asked, trying to get her attention away from the ground.

"Go see for yourself."Alice said, coldly a blush spreading from cheek to cheek.

The Holders approached the chest and to their surprise, the treasure was not gold and jewels.

"It's…"Dee bent down, and reached into the chest.

"Clothes…"Dum bent down, as well also reaching into the chest.

"For girls!"The twins lifted a pink frilly, ruffled, and over layered dress out from the treasure chest.

Alice snapped her fingers and said, "I remember now! Those are the clothes that couldn't fit me and the clothes that I did not like!" Alice pointed, at the dress the twins were holding up.

"**And I **_**still**_** hate that dress!**"Alice boldly, stated giving a disgusted expression.

"Can, we burn it?" The twins asked, gleefully.

"Well…Let me, keep it for awhile and when, I make up my mind you can burn it."Alice smiled, getting up.

"Oh, yeah now I remember! You said, "I never want to see those dresses, until I can fit in them, the ugly ones can just burn!" and I remember making the map so, that-.."Boris stopped, and then looked at Alice with a smirk, so did the other Holders all wearing evil grins and smirks across their faces.

"Oh, god…"Alice groaned, figuring out what was going to happen to **her**!

She made a run for it and jumped over one of the Maze's walls.

"Get. Her."Boris said, kneeling down onto the ground and started to dig through the chest to find some clothes.

"Aaargh!" Alice screamed, as her arms were hooked with Ace's and Blood's, practically pulling her back towards the tea table.

"C-come on guys, I'm sure there's another person who would want to wear those clothes! As, for me I'm not ready to dress-up and play '_super model_ 'today!"Alice negotiated and protested, her face had a maroon blush turning into a much deeper red then, maroon.

"Oh-ho-ho! What's this?" Boris said, standing up while holding a white bikini top and the twins were holding the bottom's of the swimsuit.

"Oh, no…"

**"Oh, yes!" **The twins, Boris and Peirce said, nodding at Alice in full agreement of **"let's get Alice in this swimsuit!"**

* * *

**Happy ending for the boys but, not Chapters 13 and 14 (maybe 15) will show up together at the same time!**

**Remember to vote one which story should come in 5th place and so on! R&R Pls! :3**

Somewhere in the middle of the forest…


	13. Love me if i strip you!

**Hey everyone!Sorry for the long wait, everyhing has been really busy for me because, i'm moving to a newtown but, don't worry i'll still upload stories to the archive!And let us not forget that there is a poll going on for being he 5th story in the series, so don' forget to vote!**

**Warning:Story contians crazy, funny perverted scenes that may make hurt your lungs,stomach or ay body parts due to laughter.**

**Disclaimer:IDoNotOwnHNKNA****

* * *

**

**Morning at the Clock-Tower...**

"Good morn-"Alice froze, for a minute staring at Julius,Ace,Boris,Pierce and the twins staring back at her with the chest in the middle of Julius's office.

"Ple-""Good night.."Alice cut, Boris off her tone of voice was deathly and cold, as she walked out of the room.

"5."

"4."

"3."

"2."

"1." Ace finished, the count with a smirk.

"Argh!" Alice screamed, as she was carried back into the office by, Elliot and Peter.

Alice was kicking the air, trying to get her feet to touch the ground so, that she could make a break for it.

"Please, Nee-Chan, it's only for awhile!"The twins begged, going down onto their knees into a praying position.

"HELL NO!"Alice yelled, as she was pinned down onto the couch.

"Aw, come-on Alice a bikini isn't going to hurt you."Boris said,leaning on the couch.

"It won't but, I will!" Alice growled.

"Then, I guess we have no choice but, to **strip** you, _Alice_."Ace smirked, rubbing his chin

It went silent for over a minute, blushes and steam filled the room with Ace's idea of striping Alice of her clothes.

"You. Wouldn't. Dare..."Alice growled, giving Ace a deathly look.

"Oh, but, I would if I had to or _want too_..."Ace leaned, into Alice's face smirking like a mad man.

"And I would be the first one to do it, too!"Ace whispered, in her ear.

"That's it!"Alice broke out, of her bind and tackled Ace.

Alice pulled on Ace's cheeks and scolding Ace on how **perverted**, immature and irresponsible he was while, Ace was pinning Alice down onto the floor and yelling at her on how stiff, so secured and **square** she is.

"What in the world are you two doing!" Vivaldi exclaimed,with a shocked expression.

The two froze, at the voice and looked up at Vivaldi,now with a worried and annoyed look.

Peter shock his head,like he was in a trance and saw Ace **on top** of Alice, pinning her down on the ground, helplessly.

"Get off of my, Alice!"Peter pulled, out his gun and aimed at Ace.

Ace smirked and said,"Oh, Peter, are you going to help **strip** Alice, too?" and to that, Peter's face had turned tomato red, beads of sweat dripped down his forehead and then, a puff a smoke engulfed him as he had suddenly turned into his rabbit form from, the erotic thought.

"ACE!"Alice yelled, kneeing him in the stomach making him gag a bit."Don't joke around, like that!" Alice scolded, him.

"Hm? Who said I was joking?"Ace leaned, into Alice's face which had a mixture of burgundy red and pink altogether.

"G-get off, you perv!" Alice shoved, the knight into a wall with her vampire strength by accident.

"Uh-oh..."Alice looked, behind her and the role-holders were looking at her with shocked faces.

"W-what in the world did I put in that coffee, last night?" Alice awkwardly said, feeling her arms.

"I mean, sheesh, I must have put in some kind of muscle growth or, or something!"Alice shrugged, awkwardly.

"R-right, Ace?"Peeling Ace off of the wall, leaving his body imprint Alice brushed off the dust and chips off of Ace's left shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, right, yeah!"Ace nodded, holding his nose and holding his shoulder.

"But-""Now, let's go to the beach!"Alice cut, Julius off and grabbed the swimsuit out of Boris hands then, ran towards her room slamming the door behind her.

It was silent again, for another moment then, the holders turned their heads towards Ace, who was holding a tissue up to his nose to stop the blood that was gushing out of his nose.

"Are, you hiding something, Knight?" Vivaldi asked.

"Hiding? I don't know what you're talking about, besides the only thing that I'm hiding is that, **Alice is a vampire**." Ace smiled, then covered his mouth in shock.

"WHA~!"The holders yelled, shaking the tower and having half of all of, Wonderland vibrating for about 10 seconds from the sound waves.

"Oh, Ace..."Vivaldi rubbed, her templates with her fingers.

"Stupid Knight."Peter crossed, his arms and shock his head in pity.

"Alice can't be a vampire, vampires are just a myth!"Boris laughed, fell to his knees and held his stomach in pain from laughing so much, on how ridiculous the Knight's words are.

"But, what if Alice _is _vampire?" Pierce asked, a bit shaky about the whole thing.

"What about it?"Elliot scratched, the back of his head and sat on the couch.

"Well, what if she looses it and tries to **eat us**!"Pierce yelled.

"She wont even try, she is the good kind of vampire not the bad."Vivaldi stated, taking a seat on a chair.

"Nee-Chan, as a vampire,huh..."The twins said, in perfect unison as they went into a state of a creative imagination.

**The Role-Holders imagination of vampire-Alice...**

A castle was set on-top of a rocky hill.

Rain,lighting and thunder played in the background of the castle.

Giant, wooden doors of the castle opened, wide and Alice walks in smoothly but, quickly in a black robe.

She walks, through the halls elegantly and beautifully, heading towards another giant, set of doors up ahead.

As, Alice once again open the doors the robe slowly drifts down onto the floor behind her.

Her black dress flutters and waves as, the doors slowly shut.

She walks up the steps, towards her throne that has been set a distance away, in-front of the doors.

Alice takes a seat and crosses her legs, then looks _a head_.

She holds up her hand and makes a motion with her finger, to come to her then, she smiles while flashing her fangs.

Shivers went down the role-holders spines.

"I guess, that explains her long "naps" during the afternoon."Julius said, remembering how Alice, would always sleep during the afternoon and would get up in the middle of the night and walk around the tower for no reason.

"And, how she was able to pick up the past when, we challenged her to a race plus, how she was able to get here so quickly when, Blood went into her room an-""Okay, we get it, now!"Elliot cut, Boris off he was blushing just from remembering incident with Blood "accidentally" going into her room and picking up her bra **and** _matching underwear_.

Just then, the door to Julius's office opened a bit and Alice's head popped out, her bangs hiding her face.

"ALICE~!"Peter chimed, teary eyed running up to Alice then, hugging her head.

"Don't worry Alice, I'll make sure they wont hurt a single hair on your beautiful head!"He cried.

Alice sighed and said,"It's fine Peter, its just..."She paused and swung the door wide open.

She was in a white bikini, with blue ruffles rimming on the bikini's bottom half, the straps for the upper torso tied around the back of her neck instead, of the straps connected to the base of the upper torso, this allowing **cleavage** around her chest area and her hair were up in pigtails instead, of a ponytail.

"The swimsuit is really tight, so, is there another one in the trunk?"Alice asked, blushing.

**The equation of "Grown-up Alice"...**

16 year old Alice + Role-Holders "role-modeling" + Alice's world and sudden change of time traveling + Vampiric powers =**Erotic, Hard-core Alice**

**"Wow, Nee-Chan you look hot!"**

**"Hey, Hey, Hey this kind of thing is for ****Adult viewers only****!"**

**"Newbie-Hare, you're such a party-pooper!""Yeah, you just want to keep her, all to yourself!"**

**"S-sh-sh-Shut up!"**

**Thud!**

***Whistling***

***Growl~***

**"I think it suits you, **_**Alice.**_**"**

**"Oh, Alice, we think you are the cutest of the cute!"**

**"Stop teasing her, Knight!"**

**"Oh, really kitty-cat we don't you try, **_**I know you want too.."**_

**"That's a lie!"**

**"No, It's not!"**

**"Yes, it is!"**

**"Julius, why don't you tell Alice, that she looks good in a bikini, you haven't said, anything to her since she put it on!"**

**"Ace, shut-up."**

**"Aw, come-on Julius, say it!"**

**"*Sigh* **_**You look, really nice in your, bikini Alice.."**_

**"Julius, I know you can better then-""ALICE, YOU LOOK SO GOOD-CHU!"**

**"See, the door-mouse has the right idea, now why don't you grasp onto it!"**

**"Ace, you're annoying."**

**"Aw, I love you to, Julius!"**

**"A-A-A-ALICE, PUT SOME GOD DAMN CLOTHES ON, THERE ARE CHILDREN IN HERE!"**

**"HEY, IT'S NOT MY FAULT I, WAS FORCED TO PUT ON THIS THING!"**

**"B-B-BORIS, GIVE HER SOME CLOTHES!"**

**"How bout, no clothes at all!"**

**"We're, up for the Knight's idea!"**

**"S-Shut-up you two, brats!"**

**"No, I think I, can see Alice naked for awhile..."**

**"HEH, THE CAT GOTS A PERVY MIND-CHU!"**

**"W-WHAT, WHY I OUGHTA-""AHHH,Alice save me!"**

**"Boris, stop that!"**

**Crash!**

The twins were amazed about Alice's appearance that, they tried running up to her but, was stopped because, Elliot had pulled them back and covered, their eyes with his face as red, as a tomato.

Peter was shocked to see Alice in a bikini, that his temperature had raised to a high fever and fainted, making a 'thud' sound when, hitting the ground.

Ace whistled and made a sexy growl at Alice causing, her to blush deep red then, Vivaldi, couldn't help but, yell out how cute she was and Boris was started to argue with Ace, about teasing her while, his blush starts to cover his whole face and turn into a bright reddish-pink color.

Then, Ace gets Julius to join into the conversation and tries to convince him to, tell Alice how "hot" she looks and this of course, annoyed Julius **a lot**!

After, that Elliot yelled, at Alice to put some clothes on then, Alice snapped, at Elliot, that she was "forced" to put the bikini on and Elliot's face turned into a crimson red next, Elliot yelled, at Boris to give her some clothes and before, Boris could say, anything Ace blurted out, that Alice **shouldn't wear anything at all**!

To, that the twins and Boris had agreed, with Ace's idea then, Pierce yelled, out that Boris had a _pervy_ mind after he said that, the cat chased the mouse around the office till, Alice yelled at Boris to stop and when, he did crashed into a table.

"Really!"Alice yelled, putting her hands on her hips.

"My, my what do we have here?"Everyone turned, towards the door and there stood Blood, Gray, Nightmare, and Gowland, all staring at Alice.

"Do, my eyes deceive me, is** Alice Liddel, **_**trying**_** to seduce all the men**?"Blood smirked.

"N-""Nope, but she is going to the beach and you're not invited!"Ace smiled, patting Alice on the head not wanting Alice to make a fuss.

Blood popped a vein and said, "Oh, really?"

"Yep!"Ace nodded, making sure Alice wouldn't loose her temper.

"Is it true, young miss?"Blood looked, at Alice who looked like, she was about to kill someone.

"_Uh-huh_..."Alice said, in a shaky tone.

"Re-""HEY! Nice job boys!"Gowland said, giving the boys a thumbs up.

"Thanks!"The twins yelled.

"Eh, you know, it's all in a days work!"Elliot said, rubbing his shoulder while blushing.

"Can, we do it again?"Pierce asked, Boris starry eyed.

"I don't see why not!"Boris smiled, then looked at Alice who was stunned, by Pierce's words.

"Hey, is the rabbit, okay?"Gray asked.

"Oh, Peter!"Alice ran over, to Peter's side and patted his cheeks to wake up.

"Peter, wake-up alr-"Alice gasped, when Peter had embraced her womanly frame and had buried his face into her chest.

"P-P-P-PETER!"Alice stuttered, trying to push Peter away.

"Hey, that's not fair!""Yeah,don't hog Nee-Chan all to yourself,at least let us join in too!"The twins ran up to, Alice and wrapped their arms around her torso.

"DEE, DUM!"Alice yelled, now in desperate need of personally space.

"Hey, Alice is reserved for **the adults only**! Didn't Elliot, make that clear to you guys?"Boris proclaimed, now trying to peel off the twins.

"Hey, idiot in red, come help peel the rabbit off, of Alice!"Boris cried, out.

"BORIS, YOUR NOT HELPING THE PROBLEM BUT,** THE CAUSE **_**OF**_** THE PROBLEM!**"Alice shouted, her hands now trapped by Peter's strong grip.

"Aw, come on Alice, let me help!"Ace smiled, crouching down so that Alice and himself were eye-leveled.

"As, if, I'm going to let you come close to me!"Alice shot, Ace with a deathly stare.

"Hm? Is it because, you don't want me to **strip you or _do you want me too_**?" Ace asked, his smirk was evil and to that Peter immediately let go of Alice and, full tackled Ace to the ground.

"You will, not touch my Alice, with your dirty hands!"Peter said, his mood had changed to "perverted rabbit" to "scary-killer".

"Touch her? Peter, you have the wrong idea, I'm not going to strip her!"Ace said, innocently.

"You-your not?"The rabbit, asked confused.

"Nope, **you are!**"Ace smiled,gleefully as Peter's face turned red.

"Ace!"Alice yelled, her temper at the reach of going over the limit.

"That's not fair!""Yeah, I think the youngest should be able to strip Nee-Chan, right brother?""Right!"The twins agreed, while Alice was figuring out, how to escape.

"As, if! You brats are to young to see stuff like that!"Elliot pointed, out.

"So!"The twins let, Alice go of their grasp.

"So-""**Enough**!"Vivaldi yelled, silencing the the bickering and arguments.

"Alice, does that swimsuit even fit on thou properly?"The queen asked, walking up to Alice who was still sitting on the floor shocked.

"No, not really, I mean it's really tight in some places."Alice said, blushing as she was helped up off of the ground by Vivaldi.

"Okay then, it is settled!"Vivaldi turned, to the boys.

"Everyone, leave,_ except for Julius _because, he lives here."The queen declared, pointing at the door.

"But, your majesty-""No butts, or **yours **will be _cut off_!"Vivaldi snapped.

"What!"The twins complained.

"Not my butt!"Boris ran out the door, now afraid of loosing his butt instead, of his head.

"We'll wait, outside."Elliot assured, grabbing the backs of the twins coat collars and dragging them out of the tower.

As, the twins fight for their freedom as, they were being dragged out of the tower and the other Holders following them with pouty faces, Julius was waiting next to the door to close it, when he spotted Ace's red coat hiding under, his work desk.

With a 'click' of the door, a creak of the chest, the slam shut of it closing and the sounds of footsteps leaving the office, Ace crawled out from under the desk and stood up, his back facing the desk.

"Some how, I'm not surprised on why you would hide."Julius said, standing in front of the desk.

"Ah, Julius how did you find?"Ace asked, with a smile.

Julius sighed and said, "We should, get ready to go."Heading towards, the door Ace follows Julius like, a little lost puppy.

**At the lake...**

"Well, it's now beach but, this private lake should do!"Boris said, looking over the cliff that was used as a drop off.

"What, if, Alice, doesn't like heights?"Pierce said, meekly shaking at the site of how high they would have to jump.

"Eh?"The cat said, clueless.

"You, didn't check with her did-chu?"Pierce said, with a hunch.

"OBVIOUSLY!"Boris screamed.

"Maybe there's ti-""It's to late, Julius already told her where, we're headed."Peter pointed out, heading towards a narrow path that leads towards the lake.

"Ah, crap!"Boris began to panic in a circle trying to think of a solution of height problem.

"WOO-HOO!"A voice echoed, through out the private lake causing, everyone to look towards the entrance.

Alice was dressed, in a light blue, spaghetti strapped dress, white glossy slippers and a straw hat.

"This is going, to be great!"She cooed, in excitement.

"Someone's happy!"Ace commented, with a smile.

"Yep!"Alice smiled, back at Ace.

"**Alice~!**"Peter hugged, Alice from behind causing, her to squeak.

"WHAT THE-Weren't you down there!"Boris yelled, shocked on how Peter was able to hug Alice from behind, without getting spotted.

"Alice, my princess of the sea, my white daisy in my gar-""PETER, I NEED MY SPACE!" Alice had flipped, Peter onto his butt.

"Ah, the things I do for love..."Peter sighed, getting up from the ground.

"Nee-Chan!"The twins ran, up to Alice and gave her a hug.

"Is, today "Hug Alice, till she hurts you, day"?"Ace questioned, rubbing his chin.

"Ace!"Alice yelled.

"No, stupid Knight, it's "Bring Alice, to the lake to see what, happens to her bathing-suit day!""The twins said, looking up at the dumbfounded Knight.

"B-Boys!"Alice yelled, yet again in embarrassment.

"Your, both wrong!"Peter folded, his arms.

"What, do you mean 'wrong'?"The twins looked, at the rabbit in an confused matter.

"It's"See who can get Alice's lips before the end of the trip day!""Peter yelled, grabbing Alice's hand and pulling her close.

"WHAT!"Alice's face, was now bright pink.

"Well, in that case I'm in on th-""Come on, you have to get changed, Ace. God,you're such a handful."Julius sighed, while dragging Ace towards the change room, by the collar.

"We're in too!"This is going, to be fun!"The twins ran, up to Alice and grabbed her hand pulling her away from Peter.

"Hey, give me back my Alice~!"Peter whined, chasing after the trio.

Vivaldi sighed and said,"This shall be, a long day." She turned, her head towards the mafia, who was standing next to her.

"I agree but, I'll be the won winning this game."Blood sighed, shifting his gaze towards his sister.

"On contrary, I'm sure the Idiotic-Knave will win this battle."Vivaldi commented, with a smile as she began walking towards the narrow path.

"We'll just see, about that."Blood smirked, following behind the queen.

* * *

**Hurry go to chapter 14! Don't read this just, click the "next" button already!**


	14. Dude, check her out!

**Disclaimer:IDoNoOwnHNKNA**

* * *

"Run, little mouse, run!"Boris laughed, evilly as he chased Pierce with a water gun.

"AH, SOMEONE SAVE ME!"Pierce cried, out as he ran behind Elliot.

"W-wait Bo-"

***SH-POOWSH!***

"Ris..."Elliot was soak, from his long ears to the rim of his swimming-trunks.

"HAH, you missed!"Pierce mocked, hugging Elliot for 2 seconds in apology then, running away in victory.

"Damn that mouse,come back here!"Boris cursed, running after the mouse.

"Hey, Newbie-Hare!"Elliot turned around, to be faced with Dee and Dum holding water-guns too.

"Where's Nee-Chan?""Yeah, and tell us the truth _Pervy-Hare_?"The twins questioned, aiming at Elliot if he lied.

_"Pervy-Hare? That's a new one_..."Elliot thought, annoyed."How, am I supposed to know!"Elliot snapped, getting ready to dodge the twins water attack.

"But, we saw you talking to her!"Dee said, pumping up his gun.

"Yeah, well she just said-Wait a minute, you brats aren't going to spray her are you?"Elliot questioned, lifting a brow.

"Maybe..."Dum concluded.

"_Don't you guy's know that vampire's will burn if they touch water_!"Elliot sarcastically yelled, having his voice travel around the lake.

"Really?"

"Pff, no! They just can't cross water."Elliot whispered.

"Vampire's can't touch water?"Pierce stopped, for a minute and imagined, Alice being engulfed by blue flames.

"ALICE, NOO~!"Pierce cried, running back towards Elliot but, got sprayed in the face with water pushing him into the ground by force.

"GOTCHA!"Boris yelled, in victory keeping his finger on the trigger till he ran out of water.

"Stop, it!"Pierce yelped, trying to block the water from hitting his face.

"Okay!"Boris released, the trigger and the water stopped flowing.

"Thank y-""**Just kidding!**"Boris started, to spray water in Pierce's face again.

"AH, ALICE SAVE ME!"Pierce cried, and when he did the torment that was being brought upon him, had stopped.

"ALICE, STOP!"Boris cried, as he was being sprayed with water flailing his arms and legs, trying to the flow from hitting his face.

"Not, until you've learned your lesson!"Alice proclaimed, as she aimed then, sprayed Boris in the face.

"I GIVE, I GIVE!"Boris yelled, in defeat as the water stopped hitting his face.

"_I'm sorry but, can you repeat what you said, I can't quite hear you because, the water gun was so loud_."Alice used her sarcastic tone, while smirking in a victorious way.

"I said...YOU SHOULD GIVE UP!"Boris sprayed, Alice with water soaking her, head to toe.

"Here's our chance!"Boris whispered, grabbing Pierce by the tail and pulling him back where Elliot and the twins were.

Gowland sighed and said,"I think it's been a long time since, all the role-holders have came to this lake."As he sat down on the beach chair a water balloon "popped" under his butt.

"YEAH!""We are good!"The twins gave each other high-five's, as Gowland furiously went through his bag and brought out water-gun.

"Hey, mafia!"Gowland yelled then, the twins looked over to him and got sprayed with water causing, the two to fall back on their bums.

"That's cheating!"They yelled, getting up and searching for their guns.

"Just, think of it as a _"thank-you_" for slipping, a water balloon under my butt!"Gowland smirked, in victory.

"Make way, coming through!"Boris yelled, jumping over beach chairs and bags while dragging Pierce behind him.

"Boris, let go, I don't see her anymore!"Pierce cried out, as he was thrown back onto a beach chair.

"Geez, your so slow you know that."Boris said, wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

"**THAT'S BECAUSE, I WAS BEING DRAGGED BY YOU!"**Pierce retorted.

"No, I think it's some else..."Boris said, pumping up his water gun so, that he was prepared to attack Alice.

"Hey, Boris did you get Nee-Chan?"The twins went up to Boris, with smiles.

"Yep and made a break for it after, I did!"Boris said, with a victorious smile.

"Boris, you've melted Nee-""**PREPARE YOURSELF, BORIS AIRAY"**Alice's voice was heard from above, as the boys looked up at the sky to see Alice falling from the sky then, her shadow came upon Boris and...

***Splash(x10)***

Boris had been pounded by **10** water balloons, soaking him in **ice-water**.

"**C-C-C-COLD**!"Boris chattered, as he hugged rubbed his arms for warmth.

The twins and Pierce were silent for a moment then, broke into laughter, going down on all fours, pounding their fist onto the ground and holding their stomachs because, of cramps.

"That's for soaking me, in water."Alice smirked, with a "Hmph" in victory as she was put down onto the ground by, Ace who had caught her before she landed into the sand.

"W-w-w-where did you get t-th-tha-that, g-gun!"Boris stuttered, as he began to shake from being cold.

"It's not mine, it's **Ace's**!"Alice chimed, with a smile.

This shocked the boys out of their wits, who had known that Ace had a water gun that can shoot either normal temperature d water or ice-water **and** could fire up to **five** water balloons per-trigger! (That means, every time you pull the trigger five water balloons fire out.)

"Your, kidding right?"Dee laughed, jokingly and raised a brow in suspicion.

"Nope, it's my gun."Ace smiled, at the boys.

"Then, why'd you give it to her, if it's yours!"Dum snapped, stamping his foot on the ground.

"Because, I wanted to see how much fun she would have with it!"Ace smiled, innocently as if there was nothing wrong with handing a girl a powerful water-weapon.

"Besides, **she's my master, I don't think I can disobey her!**"Ace patted, Alice's head.

"**Master!"**The boys yelled, at the same time in shock.

"Yep!"Ace took, the gun out of Alice's hands and started pumping it to for a full blast of ice-water.

"T-T-That means, you're her, servant!"Boris said, pointing at the Knight.

"To be, more exact "**her pet, dog**"."Ace said, filling up the gun with more water.

"**Pet**?"The twins looked, at each other and questioned the word "**pet" **and "**dog"**.

The twin's eyes widen, finding the answer to their questioned.

"Yep, and I think I'm doing a very good job, of it!"Ace aimed, at the the four with a smirk.

The twins ran opposite directions and went _around_ Ace and Alice.

***SH-POOWSH!***

"THAT'S 'EFFING COLD!"Boris and Pierce yelled, at the top of their lungs.

"Yeah, I bet it is."Ace smirked, as he shifted his gaze towards Alice who was laughing with the twins.

"He, got you good!"Dee laughed, "Too, good!" Dum agreed, both laughing to much that they both toppled over, hitting the ground with their fist in pain.

"Oh, god that's funny!"Alice sighed, as she tried to calm herself down from laughter.

"Alice~!"Peter yelled, hugging Alice from behind again.

"YOU LOOK SO PRETTY, IN YOUR BIKINI! YOU ALMOST LOOK LIKE, A MERMAID!"Peter cried, as he tighten his grip around Alice's stomach and shoulders.

Alice had, changed from a plain white bikini to, a baby-blue bikini top, detailed in white her initials on the right side of her chest and a white bikini bottom, with baby-blue ruffles, following the edges.

"Ack! Peter, I need space!"Alice gasped, between the spaces of her words.

"Oh, right I didn't notice you changed into a different bathing suit."Ace smirked, aiming at Peter's head.

"Yeah, well the one I first tried on was to small on me so, Vivaldi found this one instead!" Alice leaned, her body away from Peter so that she wouldn't get wet.

"That's nice."Ace commented, as he pulled the trigger and a long line of water had engulfed Peter's head and rabbit ears.

Peter froze for a moment then, let go of Alice and swiped the Knights feet causing, him to loose balance.

"Germ."Peter said, disgusted as he adjusted his glasses.

"Isn't that a little _dark_ for you Peter?"Ace said, with a smile as Peter had tried to punch him but, had rolled out of the way in time.

"You're a disgusting pervert."Peter said, popping his knuckles.

"Ah, but, so are you!"Ace pointed, out as he made a break for it, laughing hysterically as Peter swore he would kill him as, he ran after the him.

"Geez..."Alice sighed, pulling up her bottom half of the two-piece.

"Alice, we think that, the colors baby-blue and white really brings out your complexion!"Vivaldi chimed, hugging Alice from behind like, Peter.

"V-Vivaldi..."Alice blushed, as Vivaldi let go, took her arm and led her towards a shaded area where, there was one maid and one two guards .

"Come, thou must be parched from running around chasing boys."Vivaldi sat down on a red picnic blanket and patted on a spot next to her.

Alice sighed in defeat and sat next to Vivaldi as, she handed Alice a water bottle.

"So."Vivaldi leaned into Alice's face.

"Tell me, how did you get the Knight to be your "_pet_"?"the queen asked, curious on how Alice was able to make the "_impossible_", turn to "_possible_".

"I-it's a long story..."Alice said, blushing scratching the back of her head.

"Another time, then."Vivaldi looked, over towards the lake and Ace had captured Peter in his rabbit form.

Alice sighed and rubbed her forehead, she was getting annoyed by Ace for being such an idiot but, she couldn't stop that, it was just how he was built up on** Stupidity**, that is.

"You know..."Vivaldi fixed, her hat and looked at Alice.

"The Knight has changed and it's all because, of you. Even though "The queen pointed out, dusting off the sand that had gotten onto her red summer dress.

"Is, that a good thing?"Alice looked at Vivaldi with a questionable look.

"No, it's a great thing."Vivaldi moved her body so, that she was faced to face with Alice.

"You see Alice, if you're able to spend time with _idiot _then, sooner or later he's bound to change a lot more then, his attitude."Vivaldi said, with a smile.

"Well, you know Ace, he likes to deny everything."Alice said, with a smirk.

"You say, that as if you remembered everything that had happened to you."Vivaldi changed her position.

"That's because, I have."Alice smirked, at Vivaldi who's eyes were wide at her comment.

"But-""Everything came back, when Boris opened the chest."Alice cut Vivaldi off, turning her head towards Ace who was running towards her.

"Alice, I have a rabbit for you!"Ace chimed, holding Peter in front of Alice by the ears.

"Oh, Peter..."Alice felt guilty for putting Peter in a state of shock as she laid him down onto the blanket.

"H-hey, why is Peter's face red?"Alice looked up, at Ace who had a confused look on his face.

"I don't know, I just commented on how _sexy_ you looked in your bikini and he transformed."Ace said, innocently.

"Figures..."Alice said, annoyed.

" Hey, Alice, come cliff diving with me!"Ace said, excited with a smile on his face.

"Cliff diving?"Alice repeated, as Ace grabbed her hand and helped Alice up.

"Yep! Unless you're afraid..."Ace said, with a smirk practically leading her into the palm of his hands.

"I am not afraid!"Alice snapped, as Ace pulled her towards the narrow path leading up towards the cliff.

"Then, lets go!"Ace smiled.

Alice looked, down and she could feel her heart sink and beat fast as she backed away from the edge.

"Are, you scared _now_?"Ace smirked, as Alice bumped into Ace.

"N-no!"She snapped, as Ace was pushing her buttons over the limit.

"So, is this your first time cliff diving?"Ace asked, patting Alice's head.

"Yeah, what about it?"Alice said, swatting his hand away.

"Well, if you're not afraid to jump since, this is your first time then, **jump**...Ace said, walking around Alice and looking over the edge.

**Back on the lake...**

"Hey, Boris look!"The twins pointed at the edge of the cliff.

"Is that...ALICE!"Elliot jumped to his feet in shock.

"Yep!"Dee said, tilting his sun-glasses upwards."That's her alright and she's up there with the Knave of hearts!"Dum yelled, in excitement and jealousy.

"WHAT!"Peter yelled, transforming back into his human form.

"Should we stop her?"Dee looked at Boris, who had a stunned look on his face.

"Yeah, she looks kinda...scared."Dum said, walking over to Boris.

"Wha?...OH, right um..."Boris thought for a moment, he was a shocked and worried about Alice being up there with Ace.

"Well, as much as I want too..."Boris paused, for a minute and thought a little more about what he should do.

"**We're going up there right**?"Elliot said, boldly with a blank expression on his face meaning; "Isn't it obvious, that we're going up there!"

"Run."The twins and Elliot followed Boris, who was headed towards the narrow path.

**On the Cliff...**

"So, are you gonna jump?"Ace said, smirking.

"W-well, you see I um...I, I don't know how!"Alice pointed out, and it was obvious that she was scared.

"Just keep, your legs straight when, you hit the water."Ace said, taking Alice's hand.

"So, now you know how to jump, so jump!"Ace said, making sure she wouldn't escape.

"Umm...**YOU FIRST!"**Alice yelled, pushing Ace off the edge but, when she did Ace had grabbed her wrist and **pulled her down with him**!

"Alice!"Boris yelled but, it was to late the two had already gone off the edge.

Alice screamed all the way down till, they hit the water with a splash! Ace submerged, from the water and looked around for Alice till, she flipped him.

"GOD, DAMNIT ACE, THAT WAS SO SCARY!"Alice confessed, as Ace submerged, from the water again.

"Now, you confess!"Ace smirked, till he felt something in his hand.

"OFCOURSE, I D-"Alice froze when, Ace lifted his hand out of the water and there, in his hand was her bikini top.

Ace looked, at the bikini then, at Alice who looked at Ace.

"ARGH!"Alice screamed, covering up her chest.

"Well, this went better then, I expected." Ace smiled, putting the bikini up to his chest to see if it would fit him.

"ACE, GIVE IT BACK!"Alice yelled, reaching over to grab it off of his chest.

"**Give what back, Alice?"**Ace yelled, loudly so that _**everyone**_ could hear what they were saying.

"G-**GIVE ME BACK MY-**Look out!" Alice pushed Ace out of Boris's way when, he came falling down form the sky.

As three more people came falling down from the sky, Alice, Ace and Boris submerged from the water.

"Alice your ok-"Boris's face became maroon red within 3 seconds.

Alice looked down and at the same when, Alice was going to cover up her chest Boris was going to cover up her chest with his hands. So, in conclusion, it looked like, Boris was **going to grope her breast**!

"Boris, you sly dog!"Dee said, with a blush as his twin brother laughed.

"I-It wasn't like that!H-HONEST!"Boris said, putting up his hands in defense.

Elliot looked away from Alice, his face just like Boris; maroon colored. As for Ace, he kept the same smile on his face as, in a "job well-done!"

"**ACE I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"**Alice yelled, her eyes glowed red with a lion's mane.

"Yeah, kill him Nee-Chan!""Don't hold back!"With encouragement, the twins were pumped to see what Alice would do to Ace.

"W-wait, Alice d-"

***Splash***

"Don't, start yet..."Boris finished, as his eyes were covered by something.

"Eh, Boris..."Dee's voice was heard through the darkness.

"What?"

"You got some...Um.."Light suddenly filled, the darkness that had covered Boris's eyes, it was Alice's bikini top.

They all stared, at the bikini in Dee's hand as, their face's turned red.

"This can't be good..."As air bubbles submerged and popped when, it reached surface Ace's hand popped out of the water and grabbed the bikini.

"MY SOUVENIR!""You mean, _**our**_souvenir**.**"Dum pointed out, pushing his twin under water as they both swam after, the knight.

"This, is going to be a long day..."Elliot and Boris began to swim to land but, were dragged down under by something.

**Back on land...**

"Hey, where's Boris?"Gowland asked, Pierce who was hugging his knees up to his chest.

"I don't know but, I hoped he drowned under water."Pierce replied, it was obvious he was mad at Boris for dragging him all over the place, by his tail.

Gowland sighed and spotted the twins chasing Ace around with their water guns.

"Hey, have you seen Boris?"Gowland yelled, at the fighting trio.

"Nope!"Dee yelled,"Wait, wasn't he behind us, when we swam after "_the bikini hog_"?"Dum looked, at Dee and Dee looked at Ace, who seemed to have lost the bikini top some how.

"This, is bad."Dee looked, out into the greenish water,"Ya' think!"Dum yelled, as he looked at Ace who was looking up at the cliff with a smirk.

"Hey, Knight what are you smiling about?"Dum looked, at Ace with an annoyed look as his brother just looked up at the cliff.

"She's at it again..."Ace sighed, as he began walking towards Vivaldi,the extremely pissed off Peter,Julius, Gray and Nightmare who had been asked to join the Heart territory by, Alice.

"Who's at it again?"Dum questioned,"I think he, means Alice."Dee turned, his brothers head and Dum's eyes widen.

Alice was at the edge of the cliff, wearing a dark some kind of cloak that was covering her body.

"Yep, that's her, alright!"Boris said, behind the twins.

"Boris!"The twins turned around and got hit with 6 water balloons in the head, knocking the two in water from impact.

"Nice shot!"Boris commented, Elliot as he got ready to aim at the twin, "Yeah well, I always wanted to do that."As the twins stood up they got impacted with 2 more balloons and a hard impact of water hitting them, by Elliot's water-gun.

"That's cheating!"The twins yelled, in raged by the two animals, who had joined forces.

"Well, it isn't fair if, it's two against one and one."Boris pointed out, as what it seemed like a giant bat, zoomed above them causing massive wind to over come the four, pushing them to the ground.

"**Prepare yourself, **_**dog!**_"Alice said, her bat wings keeping her from touching the ground, flapping at her beat.

"**So, you finally come out, what you can do, huh...**_**Vampire.**_"Ace brought out his, water gun and aimed it at Alice.

"Umm, guys..."The two looked, over at Peter and he pointed at the mafia with a shocked expression, next to him was Gowland with the same face and so did Gray and, Nightmare.

"They didn't know, did they?"

"They weren't there when, I said it."

"Well, this is awkward..."Alice scratched, the back o her head and turned to Ace.

It was silent for a moment then...

"**Why didn't you tell me, they didn't know!"**

**"Because, I thought you knew about it!"**

**"Well, now I do!"**

**"It's obvious that, you do now!"**

**"That's it!"**Alice brought, out Ace's second water-gun and aimed at his head.

**"Bring it!"**Ace got ready to pull the trigger, waiting for Alice to make the first move.

"**Hold it!**"The two looked over at Julius who, had set down his tea cup on a tiny foldable table.

"Remember the last time, you two got in a duel."Julius said, folding his arms and looking at the two with annoyance.

_**Flash back...**_

_"This is punishment Ace, you should know better then,to do this!"Alice said, with a worried look._

_"Geez, Alice, I just want to know what happens!"Ace said, with a smile wielding his sword._

_Alice sighed and said,"You should know better then, to go up against your owner."_

_"We'll see about that."Ace swung his sword at Alice and she went through the wall, without leaving a dent or scratch._

_"How did she do that?"Ace questioned, feeling the wall she went through when, suddenly a pair of hands grabbed his wrist and pulled his arm through the wall._

_"Crap!"Ace swore, trying to pull his arm out of the wall as Alice walked out of the wall with a smirk._

_"See."She smiled, showing off her fangs at him as she grabbed his other arm and ran through the same wall again, trapping Ace._

_"Alice, this is cheating!"He yelled, struggling to free his arms._

_A pair of arms wrapped around Ace's neck and Alice rested her chin on her, arm._

_"Look's like, the tables have turned."Alice whispered in his ear._

_"Okay, you can let me out of my chains now."Ace sighed, with a small smile._

_As Alice grabbed his arms and pulled them out of the wall like, magic Ace turned around and swung his sword at her, again!_

_"Really, Ace, not wanting to give up for your master?"Alice's sarcasm teased Ace's imagination, making him think __naughty__ and __erotic__ things about her._

_**five minutes later...**_

_**Boom!**_

_**Rumble!**_

_**Crash!**_

_**Shatter!**_

_Alice had punched through a wall and when she did, she created a massive whole in the middle of the wall not,only that the punch created sound waves and shook the Tower for about 15 seconds, making Julius think it was an earthquake._

_As, Ace had, dodged the attack and the Tower shook he had knocked down a clock hanging on a wall, that shattered when, it touched the ground._

_"ACE!ALICE!"Julius yelled, as the two looked at each other in fear knowing in the tone of in Julius's voice, that they were dead meat._

_**End of Flash back...**_

Eh,right..."Ace admitted defeat, scratching the back of his head as Alice gracefully landed on the ground.

"Alice, give me the cloak."Julius put out his hand waiting for Alice to hand the cloak over.

"Yeah~,no!"Alice hugged herself, not wanting to give up the cloak.

"You heard him _Alice_."Ace smirked, putting his hands on his hips like, Alice does.

Alice showed off her fangs at Ace with a hiss and threw the cape at Julius when, she did her bikini had changed from baby-blue to white to crimson red and white.

"I must say, red is definitely your color!"Ace smirked, at Alice rubbing his chin and "_checking her out_".

* * *

**Well, would you look at that...Ace seems to be "_checking out_"Alice, I bet he's enjoying that!XD**

**Chapt.15:Alice gets stuck in a photoshoot and she's the main model!**


	15. Can I be your plaything?

Disclaimer:IDoNotOwnHNKNA

* * *

"Well, I guess the real fun starts now?"As Alice froze by Blood's seductive voice so, _so, so close_ to her ear she just had to turn around and push him away, she needed her space **away** from hormone crazed men.

_**Smooch...!**_

Just when, Alice turned around to Blood away to get her space, their lips met.

The role-holders stared at the two in shock, never would they imagine Alice ever kissing Blood Dupre, I mean the mafia leader.

In total shock, rage, and jealousy, Peter wanted to shoot the mafia in the clock then, burry it so that no one will ever find it but, he was so shocked on the sudden movements of Alice's pink, glossy lips crashing down onto an **un-sensitive, womanizing, pig** like, Blood Dupre, that he fainted at the clock stopping intake.

"Oh, God..."Hiding her pink face in shame and pity, Vivaldi rubbed her templates not wanting to look at the scene anymore.

As for, Boris, Elliot, Pierce and the twins face began to turn red, imagining that instead of Blood kissing Alice, **they**, (as in each one of them) were the one's kissing Alice.

Ace, on the other hand was being annoyed, thinking, "how much longer, will they keep this up?"Feeling the need to rip the mafia to shreds and wait...Why think of this now?** Why** **feel like, this now?**

Still in a kissing position, the two hadn't moved till, Gray sub-consciously tackled Alice to the ground sending Blood, flailing his arm for balance.

"Gray..."Alice stared, at the man who had pushed her down to the ground.

"That...was an accident?"Not sure, if he said the right answer he got off of Alice, who was still shocked and in a daze, on what had just happened.

"Nee-Chan?"Alice sat-up and looked to her left and flinched at the sight of the twins leaning into her face.

"Can we?"Dee moved in closer, "Just have a little kiss, too?"Dum moved closer as well, squishing Alice between their exposed chests making her blush.

"**Adult's only****, if you're eighteen and older then, you can ask her, you perverted brats!**"Elliot pulled back the twins with a blush, really wanting to make it clear that,** if they tried anything stupid, their clocks would be on the line.**

"Perverted-Hare, you just want Nee-chan to yourself!"Dum said, trying to reach the blushing Alice who had a shocked look on her face, even though she was blushing.

"Yeah, you just want to do _**naughty and perverted**_ things to Nee-Chan!"Dee was flailing his arms and legs, as Elliot had picked him up so that he wouldn't run to Alice if, he let go by accident.

"**Yeah, like Boss did, just now!**"Dum pointed out, not really having some self thought into the words that just came out of his mouth.

"Dee, Dum, I'm cutting back your salary's just for saying that."Blood said, coldly.

"What~!"The two whined, now violently flailing their arms and legs to get their feet back onto the ground.

"That's not fair, Dum said it!"Dee accused, while pointing at his copy.

"Hey, you were thinking the same think too!"Dum kicked and struggled to get free from Elliot's grip as the two brothers were flailing their limbs on Elliot's shoulders.

"Put us down, Perverted-Hare!"The twins yelled, in Elliot's ear.

"Your wish is my command!"With a thud, Elliot randomly dropped the twins, face first into the sand.

"Gently!" Dee rubbed his head, as his brother shook the sand off of his head, like a dog.

"You didn't say."The Hare just shrugged it off.

"Alice, why kiss him? Why, not me?"Boris asked, crouching down so that the two were eye level.

"IT. WAS. AN. ACCIDENT!"Alice snapped, fully irritated but, somehow that kiss reminded her of Ace.

Alice blushed and hid her face with her bangs, from the corner of her eye's she could see Ace with his "thinking face" on deep in thought but, she could he was annoyed on the inside, hiding his inner person with his poker face.

"Alice?"She looked up at Boris who, was up close to her face.

"What am I, to you?"

"Eh?"Confused on what the words came out of the Cheshire-Cat's mouth, Alice just stared into his golden eyes in confusion.

"What. Am I. To. You?"Boris repeated, now getting serious.

"What do you think?"Alice tilted her head to the side in a cute manner, not really sure on what she should say to him, I mean he was her best friend, a special one with cat ears and a tail.

"I think, I'' your companion, well you best friend...So, if so then, shouldn't I be your pet since, I know you more?"His tail swishing in amusement, pointing at his cat ears to make a point.

"You're really, not gonna let this go are you?"Alice said, blankly twitching in annoyance on what Ace had started and yet, had not decided to end it.

"Well, Mr. kitty-cat I want to make a point on this..."Ace walking up to Alice's side and lifting her up bridal style then, placing her on a beach chair.

As Boris's tail swished in curiosity on what the Knight was going to say, as for Elliot,the twins,Peter,and Peirce couldn't help but, to ease drop onto their conversation.

"I'm not really her *ahem* "pet", that word is only a title I was given by, Alice."The Knight was now to tease, the hell out of Alice for kissing some other man when, it was obvious her lips was **his property**.

"But, **I'm more like a ****toy**** of amusement**."Ace smirked, as he took a seat on Alice's lap practically claiming her as his own amusement as well.

"My...Toy?"Alice raised a brow, at the word "_toy_", he was trying to send the message "_It's the way you tease me with your seductive fangs and sexy body."_ and also trying to make a point of _"You have already claimed me, my body and my clock so why get another pet, when you have someone already praising the ground you walk on?"_Very obvious that Alice can tell that, he did not like the idea of getting another "pet" when, obviously he was beginning to like the way she bossed, him around.

"Toy?"Boris twitched at the word, starting to re-think the possibilities of getting with Alice when, she'd be using him as..._A toy_.

"I want to be Alice's play-thing!"Peter whined, as he was held back by Vivaldi who had tied rope around Peter's hands, binding them together.

Ace and Alice both had the same expression on their faces; _Horro_r _and fear_. Both equally terrified and creped out by, Peter's words and at the same time imagining what it would be like, if Peter was Alice's "pet".

"Us, too!"Dee yelled, as his brother agreed by saying, "We want to be Alice's toy!"The twins were being held back by a fully flushed Elliot, his hands on the twins shoulders pulling them back as they try to reach their Nee-Chan.

"I want to be her toy too!"Peirce blurted out, hugging Alice from behind causing her to squeak.

"M-Me too!"Elliot said his, face was such a bright red it looked like he, had gotten a bad sun burn.

"Elliot, do you really want to be her _toy_, when you're the mafia's _little pet_?"Ace smirked, placing Alice's hands onto his shoulders, making it look like, she _wanted him_ and of course this made Peter jealous and enraged with the Knight's doings.

"WHAT!"Elliot's face was now even redder then, before and while he was embarrassed and mad the twins, made a break for it and hugged Alice onto her sides.

"Well, that's not very nice..."Blood said, the vein he popped was growing bigger by the moment as Ace, his guards, and the mouse snuggled and buttered Alice up with hugs.

"Ace, you idiot..."Alice sighed, as she kicked Ace onto the ground on all fours.

"Yeah, but, let me remind you, you claimed me so, technically I'm **your idiot**!"Ace smiled at Alice, enjoying the attention Alice was giving him but, of course the attention he was getting was annoyance and pain.

"He has a point..."Peirce said, a bit jealous of the Knave.

"Ace, that makes no f**-"**Language, Alice."Nightmare cut in just in time before, Alice could finish her sentence.

"Who, knew the young lady, had a mouth."Blood smirked, putting his gaze on Alice who was fired up in rage.

"Alice?"Boris finally figured, out what Ace was talking about now, wanting to play _his game_ by, _his rules_.

"Hmm?"She looked towards the cat eared boy, who was now sitting next to Alice, like a dog and swishing his tail like, one too

"I think, you look _really beautiful _when you mad."Alice stared at Boris then said,"Then, I must be gorgeous because, I'm furious at a certain **stupid****,**** idiotic Knight**."Alice popped a vein she, had her left foot on the side of Ace's head, pushing his skull towards the sand.

Glancing over at, the Knight with a wicked smile on his face while he, to was sitting like a dog, the cat finally understood where he was taking this.

"No, I mean have you considered, well, I don't know um...Modeling before?"Boris's smile was sweet but, behind that sweetness was pure wickedness of evil, at this very moment and at the word "modeling "the twin's ear perked up and smiled...Evilly..

"Modeling...?"Alice questioned, as she thought for some moments about the word.

**Alice's POV**

Back in my world, I have modeled for sometime but, it was only because, of my career that I modeled the designs I and that's it but, after I had so many people from modeling agencies and other businesses call me, just to offer me to model.

"Well, I'm not sure if I have the talent for it..."From the corner of my eyes, I could see Elliot take out a camera, from one of the twins bags.

"But, you certainly, have the body for it Nee-Chan..."The twins had an innocent smile on their face's but, not innocence in their eyes.

"So, I've been told..."I smirked, and made my tone sexy and decided to play their game, _their way_...Just for right now, at least...

I could sense that, I had sent shivers down the twins spine's as they both let go and Peirce who had been hugging me from behind, had let go as well. I wasn't sure, if I freaked him out or just made him want to this _silly little game_ that Ace had just made up...

"If so, then can we take pictures modeling for us?"Dee asked, putting his hands together in a pleading act to get me to say, "yes" and I have to admit even, if I haven't caught onto Ace's little plan I would have agreed, to it anyway. Really, Dee was acting really cute.

"Well..."Looking over towards Peter, I could easily tell he was getting restless, he just really wanted to join in on all the fun. This was really difficult; I could have caved just, by looking at Dee and said, "Yes, I wouldn't really mind."But, I just really wanted to tease them, just _toy with them, just a little longer..._

"Alice..."Ace wrapped a towel around my body, his scent is intoxicating when, he's so, _so, __**so**__ very close_, the warmth from his hands was burning me skin. I was lost in a sea of red with the scent of Ace's blood, not salt water...And I blame him for that...

It's been a week since and not a single drop of blood had entered my veins then, seeing all these boy's in their swimming trunks was tempting. The challenge was, not to let any "vampiric-attitude" take over but, now the obstacle has changed. Instead of attitude, how about, I don't know...Fangs and bloodlust?

"I want to make a deal."I could feel his hands slowly snake up my back, he was up to something and knowing him it would be...Uh, stupid?

I looked around, the boy's were smirking at me except, for Vivaldi, she was sipping tea in peace but, it looked like she was annoyed.

"Ace, what are you up too?"I stared him down, with a gaze that left a blazing scar that could not heal on its own, in his mind.

"Oh, nothing really just..."Before I knew it, Ace's greedy fingers had untied my bikini top and had smoothly ripped it off of my torso, it was like, a gust of wind had just hit me in the chest.

"**Ace, what do****,**** you think you're doing!"**I screamed and covered my chest, even though I had the towel on my body it felt, that I was half naked.

Vivaldi spewed out, her tea and began coughing as her maid and guard came rushing at her aid.

"It's simple really; I just want to make a deal."Ace had an evil smirk, across his face as he handed the top to Boris.

"In exchange for your top, model for us, okay?"Dee said, showing off his camera.

"And we'll add in something extra, if we like the photos."Dum took out, his camera as well.

"And that is...?"I held onto my towel, making sure to keep my distance.

"A shopping spree and Boss's blood, fresh from his neck!"Blood spewed out his tea just like Vivaldi, his shocked expression was never going to leave my mind because it was just too funny.

"I will not, let her have a single drop."Blood said, his voice was really cold and he was really pissed.

"But, Boss!"Dee ran over to Blood and went down onto his knees, "You have to, it's a treat for Nee-Chan!"Dum went down onto his knees as well, giving their leader the same puppy dog expression.

_"What the hell, what am I to them? Am I just, some kind of pet?"_I popped a vein, I mean really, "Treat for Nee-Chan". They make it sound like I'm some kind of pet. Speaking about pet's...

I sniffed the air and I could smell Ace's blood, my eyes moved towards him and, he was bleeding. He was hiding the cut behind his back and he knew that I could smell it. Temptations were high but, I kept my cool for this moment...

I sighed and mouthed the words "_really_" to him; he nodded then shrugged and looked at the twins who were now begging their boss for his blood.

"You guys, don't have to give me his blood...**I just want my top back.**"I boldly stated and the twins froze, I wasn't sure what to expect next but, I could tell Ace was enjoying this.

"I believe this, is yours?"Boris wrapped it around his hand and when I reached for it pulled it back towards his body.

"You have to model for us first."His tail was swishing from side to side; he was having fun like, Ace.

"How can I when, I have no top to model in?"

"Model in the towel _or_ you can model bare naked."

"**No!**"

"Boris, just give the top to her already!"Peirce yelled, his face was red and he looked tired too.

"She has to promise first."God, he was teasing me! I hate being teased like this, it's just wrong and it made me insides churn, making it difficult to keep fangs away from the boy's necks.

"Come on Al-""**God, Damnit, I promise to model for you! Now give me that**!"I grabbed the top out of Boris's hands and ran over towards Vivaldi, who held onto the towel so, that no one would see extra flesh.

I could hear the twins give each other high-fives, Boris arguing with Peirce and Ace and, Elliot were in a stare down, having electricity clash together in a storm of hatred and suspicion.

"This is going to be a very awkward day for me..."Sighing I turn my body towards Vivaldi, who had her eyes closed.

"You can look now, I'm done."Vivaldi let go of the towel and I folded then, I shouted Ace's name, got his attention and threw the towel at his head, knocking him down into the sand.

"Well, that's not very nice...""_Oh, come on, he's teasing me now_", I thought to myself that I'll never be able to get to dry land if, he keeps treating me like a pet, **when that's suppose to be my job!**

"Shut-up, Ace."My tone was serious and angry and, apparently that was a good thing towards the boys.

"Alice, we must say that you might want to your back."Vivaldi said, with a slight smirk.

"Why's that?"

"You're modeling for men, Alice..."Vivaldi took a sip of her tea and while she did, she had a grin painted across her lips.

"What are you talk-Oh, my God..."I was modeling for perverts like, Peter and Ace.

"_What have I done..._"Those words replayed, in my head as I hid my face with my bangs.

"Come on, Nee-Chan!"Dee and Dum were tugging at my arms, leading me towards the tide.

I was in for some "_joy ride_"...

"Like, this?"Alice asked, her tone was melodic, sexy and seductive it echoed in the role-holders ears.

She was laying down onto the sand, her position was so helpless, that you couldn't help but stare, she was soaking wet, her hair had was curly and really, really wavy, her expression was innocent and tired, with lustful eyes that fluttered like butterfly wings, and finally the gloss that, Alice had applied on was even more shiny then usual, with her lips that were parted just a little it just made it...Intimate?

With red face's that were staring at Alice, made her blush and to that...

"I CAN'T DO IT!"Boris had yelled, going down on all fours as the camera went down beside him.

"It's just to sexy and innocent...I'm helpless at this moment..."Boris muttered, his nose had a little dribble of blood coming down.

Alice twitched at the scent and wanted to tackle Boris then, suck him dry but, that would be very bad and sad, in Alice's case.

"Let, me do it!"Dee grabbed the camera and aimed it at Alice, who began blushing again.

"A-am, I doing this right?"Alice asked, weakly her blush darkens and get's very noticeable.

Dee's face turns bright red and his brother asks, "Yo, bro, you okay?"Dum shook his brother's shoulder and his twin handed him the camera.

Dum's face turned bright red like, his brother and said, "Née, Nee-Chan, yo-you have a um..."He lost his words as, the camera was taken away from him.

"Really, you brats are ridic-"Elliot's face flushed bright pink, I swear this guy blushes a lot but, it's really cute when does.

"Your turn…"Elliot handed the camera to Peter and when, he looked into it he transformed into his rabbit form…again?

"What does it take to, take a damn picture!"I complained, I was now getting restless and annoyed Ace's scent of blood was driving me crazy!

"_tsk ,tsk, tsk,_ aren't we getting restless."Ace smirked, as he grabbed the camera.

"**Yes, I am getting very restless so, take the damn photo already!**"I yelled, having the feeling of ripping Ace to shreds.

*_Click*_

"Happy now?"Ace said, putting the camera aside for later.

"YES!"I couldn't take it anymore, the teasing was too much and the scent was so strong so, I tackled Ace to the ground…Or so, I thought it was Ace…

As, I ran to tackle, I grabbed a towel to cover the horrid sight of biting someone.

**Thud!**

I bite down and covered his mouth, as the towel covered the scene.

For a whole 25 seconds, I had sucked enough blood to get me through the rest of the day and half of tomorrow but, the scent and taste was different from Ace's and it was delicious.

I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist and pull me off of the body.

"Alice, what are you doing?"Ace was looking at me with a smile, he was hiding his anger and jealous under that gentle smile.

"Wait, didn't I…"I look over to the person I had pushed down, the towel had covered the male's body and he groaned in pain when he sat up.

"I didn't know, Miss Alice could be so, forceful."As the towel was removed, Blood was holding his neck and he looked like he was in pain.

"B-B-B-Blo…"I was so shocked, my whole body was shaking I, was traumatized on what I had just done and I covered my face in horror.

"Alice…" Ace set me down onto the beach chair and waved his hand in front of my face.

"Alice, are you okay?"Ace was now shaking me to snap out of my trance.

"I…I…I can't believe…"Blood was looking at with a greedy smile.

"Alice…"Ace blew into my ear and I broke out of my misery.

"Blood come here."I felt dizzy when, I came back down to Wonderland my mind still wishing to stay up into the clouds instead of being dragged down back into my body.

"What is it, Alice?"The mafia smirked at me and I removed my hand from his neck.

A kiss mark was on his neck, a sign that I had bitten him and gave no mercy to his warm neck.

"Dear god…I've snapped…"After I said, that everything went black…


	16. Blood, I am officially adopting you!

**Sorry for the long update people! I had alot of things going on and my computer broke down so I lost everything for chapter 16 and had to redo it but, since you had to wait I made this chapter nice and long with lots of seduction in it!**

******Warning:****Story includes seduction on a high level, this may cause nose bleeds,sqealing u**ncontrollably,giggling and mind-boogo-ling thoughts that should not be mention in this label. I suggest you keep tissues around you and a stuffie to squeeze when reading, if you do not want to read Blood _try_ to seduce Alice then, please wait till next chapter.

**Disclaimer:IDoNotOwnHnKnA ****

* * *

**

An hour has passed and Alice hasn't woken up from her sudden shock of biting the wrong person.

Bickering and arguing, of whom Alice was going to stay with and Blood won by an "un-fair" advantage, by Elliot, who blurted out "Blood can't be seen with some bite marks, people may start asking questions and start rumors!" But, of course Ace and Peter couldn't bear the thought of Alice, being in a helpless state when, there's a womanizer in that hell house, the mafia call a 'home'.

"So, that only means, that Blood would get more then, a bad reputation."Gowland smirked, loving the idea of crushing Blood with something like, that.

"Shut up, _Mary_."

"Die, _Dupre_!"

"Ladies first, _Mary!_"

"Hey, come on guys cut it out, Alice would be mad if she saw you two fighting like, this."Peirce cut in, a bit afraid of what was going to happen next.

Peter sighed and said, "Well, if Alice is going to stay there then, at least….**Take the idiot Knight with you.**" Peter said, his voice was stern and cold but, everyone could tell that there was pain hidden beneath, his deathly look and cold voice.

Peter didn't want Alice to be with the mafia but, he knew that they wouldn't leave her alone unless, she did something and he knew that Alice wouldn't let anyone help her so…Why not get this crap over with so, he could be with Alice?

"What?"In disbelief, Elliot was confused Peter's notion on voting for Ace to go with Alice, it was obvious that the white haired, stalker rabbit loved Alice very much but, why pick some air-headed, naïve Knave of hearts.

"I'm sure, Alice would want to deal with Ace when she wakes up and besides, she needs her "_dog_" to be next to her at all times. It's says it in this book I borrowed…"Peter says, flashing out a crimson red book with the word "_Vampires_" on it, in black.

"Can, I borrow that after you?"Ace asked, putting a finger on his chin.

"No, go on and get your own copy."Peter said, coldly.

"I don't think-""Accepted. The Knight will not be harmed, unless he does something stupid that, he'll regret." Blood cut Elliot off, as he applied a bandage to cover up the bite marks.

Ace just smiled, till Julius smacked him upside the head and said, "Get Alice, to the changing room, she should wake up by then."He pointed at the knocked out vampire, who was being fanned by Boris and Peirce, and checking her pulse was the twins with curious looks on their faces.

"Why me, I mean, why not Peter?"Ace whined, holding his head in pain.

"Yeah, why not me?"Peter pointed to himself.

"**Because, Ace is her dog**."Julius said, boldly and coldly.

**Alice's POV**

_Warmth…_

I groaned, from the pain that had struck my head and covered my eyes from the light that entered my pupils.

"Welcome back, angel!"Ace chimed, smiling down at me.

"Why are you carrying me?"I asked, I was pretty annoyed and I didn't have the energy to kick Ace's ass at the moment.

"Because, you fainted and you need to get changed into regular clothes…Although…"Ace looked down at my swimsuit.

"I'd prefer it, if you just wore that every day! Or nothing, in that matter."The Knight smirked, and I slapped him…**Hard.**

"Yet, your feistiness will always drive me crazy."Ace put me down, and rubbed his bright red cheek.

"_Ace…._"My voice was soft and sad, I don't know why it was but, it felt like that my voice was cracking.

"Hm?"My dog, just smiled at me he was an idiot but, still it was…_Interesting_ to have someone like, _him_ around me.

"_**On your knees…My Ace…..**__"_

Ace's eyes widened and his knees began to buckle, he was resisting my command but, within seconds he fell to his knees with a thump.

"Al-Alice…"He was shocked on what had just happened, being told what to do like, a dog was shocking to him?

I smirked, "_I guess, we'll have to change that…_"I thought to myself with a small chuckle.

"Ace, you are not telling me something important. It's not good to keep secrets from your master."I bent down and caressed his cheek, rubbing his brightly red mark then; I leaned down towards his neck and licked it, sending tremendous shivers down Ace's spine.

He gently grabbed hold of my wrist and nuzzled his lips into my hand, with a small smile.

"You're going to the **Hatter Mansion**."Ace looked at me, with an innocent smile.

_Damn, _I cursed, I really did hate it when, Ace shot me an innocent look like, there isn't anything wrong in the world.

Ace was expecting an answer like,_ "Oh Ace, please come with me, I'm lost without you and…I don't trust that perverted mafia." _Or "_Please don't leave me alone with that creep, just take me with you to the castle. On the matter of fact, __**why don't you just take me now…?**__" _Something bold and maybe intimate for an answer that he was expecting but, instead he got this…

"**You're kidding me right? I mean, I only bite the guy and now he wants me to live with him, God that man's ****horny****."**I said blankly in disgust, I mean really, is the man that worried about his complexion for "the ladies" that he wants me to fix his neck? Or does he just want to get with me and get his fantasies over with?

"Eh, no but, you're going to the Mansion for a night and maybe half the day, the mafia just wants you to fix his neck and you're going for your shopping spree too."Ace scratched the back of his head.

"Well that just-Wait…"Ace looked at me with confused eyes.

"Did you just say, shopping spree?"Ace nodded with a smile.

"I'm up for it so, let's go-**ACE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING**?"I gasped, as he pulled me close to him; he was putting his head up to my chest trying to hear my heart beat, which was going over 90 beats per second and when he pulled me in closer I swear, my heart was now skipping beats.

"Your heart beat is beating very fast Alice…"Ace sighed then continued, "I love your heart beat…It's so nice and calming."

"A-Ace, you're…_You're to close_…"I protested, no freedom at the moment and being harassed in my own personal space.

My heart slowed down a bit, I sighed and started to pet his head like, a dog. And at times I'd fiddle some strands between fingers.

"_So soft…._"I thought, as I sighed.

Ace, let go of my now warm body and looked up at me and said, "**So, if you need help changing out of your bikini, I'm willing to help!"**He smiled at me and I blushed.

**SLAP!**

"Point…Taken…" I left Ace on the ground, in a state that was just too funny to describe, besides having his butt in the air and in a pose of what looked like to me, he was praising someone but, any other details I might add I think, I might loose it…

"Hey, Boris what's that in your hand?"Dee asked, as Dum pointed at something white in Boris's hand.

"Do you really want to know?"Boris smirked evilly, as the twins looked at each other and shrugged.

"We don't see why, not?"Dum said confused on what he was hiding.

Boris smirked and unfolded the white item in his hand when, he did the twins eyes widened and asked,"Is that Nee-Chan's?"Boris nodded with a devious little smirk on his face.

"It's the mini shorts that Alice, wears under her skirt!"Boris snickered, "It's just a little prank for only getting **a single photo** instead, of a dozen…Maybe more…"Boris waved the shorts in the twin's faces.

"Isn't that…Revenge?"Dee asked, looking at his twin.

"I think it's stealing…But, that is so cool!"Dum said, with enthusiasm.

"Hey, keep it down, I don't want anyone to know so, keep this with you."Boris handed the shorts to Dee, and ran away while, waving good-bye.

"Well…"Dum looked, at Dee and Dee, looked at Dum.

"**This is the best, souvenir ever**!" The two said, in unison as they both glanced down at the white, mini shorts.

"Well, I'm off!"Ace waved, as he past the twins with a smile.

"Where do you think you're going?"Dee asked, stepping in front of Ace so he wouldn't go any further.

"Yeah, you're coming with us and Nee-chan!"Dum accused, pointing at Ace.

"No, I'm not."Ace said, innocently.

"And why's that?"Elliot asked, from behind Ace.

"Alice, told me not too."Ace sighed, depressed that he, isn't able to come with Alice and maybe, perhaps "_accidentally_" getting lost in the halls and would have to bunk with Alice.

"What, why?"The twins asked.

"She said something about, talking to Blood and it was private."Ace put a finger on his chin, Elliot sighed and the twins shrugged.

"So, am I free to go?"Ace asked, with an innocent smile.

"Why, not."Ace saluted at the twins, and began walking towards the wrong direction…As usual.

"Well, Alice should be coming out of the change room, any minute now…"Elliot checked, his watched and leaned against the wall.

"She's been in there for like, 15 minutes!"Complained Dee, now getting restless waiting for the fair-haired brunette, who was taking a long time to get dressed…Or not…

"Maybe, she's looking for _something _brother..."Dum whispered, into Dee's ear.

"Hey, you brats what are you whispering about?"Elliot exclaimed, curious and worried if they were planning to do something perverted to Alice.

"_Nothing important, that you need to know!"_The twins said, in unison.

"I'm glad that, Alice went along with the plan."Blood sighed, in relief rubbing his neck in memory of seeing Alice's long and very sharp fangs.

"Of course, Boss is happy that Nee-Chan is staying with us!"Dee blurted out, grinning.

"Yep, that's because, Boss got lucky and won the game _and_ gets to go on a "_date_" with Nee-Chan…"Dum said, as the two twins snickered.

Blood gave the twins, a deadly, death stare that made them shiver under the malice glare.

Elliot blushed and yelled, "It is not a "_date_"!"

"Oh, yeah then, what is it?"The twins retorted, with grins.

"It's um…it's a…um…He's just buying her clothes, okay!"Elliot said, blushing from the thought of Alice buying…Lingerie in front of Blood. The thought almost gave, Elliot a bloody nose but, luckily he shook off the idea.

"_Uh-huh, right…"_

"_Whatever!"_

Elliot folded his arms and pouted while leaning against the wall, when he did the door to the woman's change room opened and Alice, who was hiding a blush with her bangs, stepped out of the room and mumbled quietly, a very small apology, for taking so long in the change room.

"Hey Alice, are you alright?"Elliot asked, with a worried look.

"Oh, I'm fine!"Alice quickly, quickly looked up at the long-eared man with a small smile.

"Okay then, let us go."Blood wrapped an arm around Alice's waist and the two began walking towards the mansion with Elliot of her left, and the twins in front of them.

**30 minutes later…**

The sun was setting; creating a mixture of purple, pink, orange, blue and yellow that painted the sky. It had been silent for 10 minutes until, the twins started a conversation that made Elliot angry and chased the two guards around the dirt path.

Since, then Alice and Blood were the ones who, were silent as for Elliot and the twins were the ones bickering about, the shopping spree tomorrow.

A small breeze fluttered Alice's white dress and shivered a bit from, being cold.

"Alice, are you cold?"Blood asked, with a small smirk.

"I'm fine but, thanks for the concern."Alice said, sweetly totally annoyed that she would have to spend another night with _this guy_, again.

"Are, you sure you're not cold, Alice?"Elliot spotted goose-bumps on Alice's arm then; she started to rub her arm to warm it up and that made the goose-bumps go away.

"I'm fine, really, don't worry about me."Alice assured, putting up her hands in defense.

Wind played with Alice's dress and made it flutter violently, this made the goose-bumps appear only more noticeable.

"Are you sure, you're not cold Alice."Elliot asked, as Blood pulled Alice close to his body.

"Can we please, change the subject?"Alice said, coldly slipping away from Bloods grasp.

The Mafioso and his assistant sighed and wondered "_why are women so, damn complicated_?"

"Well, at least it isn't that cold, today."Dee said, smiling at Alice and his brother copying the smile.

"Yeah well-"Alice gasped, as huge gust of wind flipped her dress upward.

"KYAAAAA~!"Alice wailed, as her pink, silk, flower laced, teddy-bear underwear flashed the boys.

"My teddies…." Alice murmured, with a bright pink blush painted across her cheeks, as she flops to the ground with her hands between her legs.

The boys stared down at Alice in total shock, their minds having small fantasies as; their eyes shot very awkward stares at the young woman.

"Please, stop staring, you're making me feel uncomfortable…"Alice said, innocently with a teary eyed look.

This snapped the boys back to reality and Blood ran over to Alice, Elliot started to gush out blood from his nose like, a fountain and the twins were complaining that they shouldn't have handed Boris their camera.

"Alice, are you alright?"Blood asked, kneeling down towards the Alice with a pink blush that he was trying to hold as much color back from filling his face.

"I'm…Cold…"Alice murmured, as she looked away from Blood who was about to have a nose bleed.

"_So, So cute…_"The mafia leader thought as he gulped, thinking what to do next.

It was awkward position Alice was in and it made her want to hit the first person who touched her.

Alice felt a hand touch her shoulder and she jumped, it was Blood who had put his jacket on her and carried her like, a princess.

"B-Blood…"Her blush became red, forgetting the feeling of tearing someone's head off.

"You said, you were cold and I'm betting you wouldn't want that incident to repeat itself, right?"Blood grinned; his blush was nowhere to be found on his face.

"..Right…"Alice snuggled, up to Blood for warmth as he smirks.

It was silent for some time and the twins and, Elliot replayed Alice's _teddies _over and over again in their heads as Blood carried Alice all the way to the mansion with the same smirk on his face.

Alice was deep in thought with her eyes closed, thinking she was asleep Blood lifted her upper body closer to his shoulder.

"Hey, Blood…"He froze.

"_Was she really asleep or just faking it?_"Blood wondered, since he was caught in the act.

"Yes, Alice?"He whispered, hugging her close to his body.

Alice was quiet for a moment then; she smirked and looked towards the mansion's gates.

"Thanks…"

"You're welcome, princess."He sighed, in Blood's mind he thought he had Alice in the palm of his hands but, it was the other way around.

She was ready for payback, of the little incident that occurred in the bath tub some time ago.

"Blood?"Alice shifted her gaze with her eyes half opened like, she was tired and she put on a sexy pout.

"Yes, princess?"

"_Did, you see them?_"Her seductive voice echoed in his ears and made it irresistible to withstand such power of seduction.

"S-s-see what, princess?"He couldn't control his voice from stammering, this made Alice smirk and it disappeared back into a pout.

"_My teddies…_"Alice leaned back, so that her body was limp in his arms making him think he had the upper hand.

"N-not unless you wanted me to but…"Blood moved his hand up her back and pulled her upper body close to him so, that they were eye to eye.

"**The next time I see your panties, I'll make sure, ****I'll be the one taking them off****…" **Alice smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck, moving closer to his face and in the process press, her breast into his chest making him blush slightly.

"_Hm, really, you would do that_?"She teased, pressing her breast even further into his chest.

"My dear, Alice are you _trying_ to seduce me?"Blood taunted, raising a brow.

"Why, _**do you ****want me too**_?"Alice chuckled, making Blood smirk.

"**YES, HE DOES NEE-CHAN**!"The twins yelled, in unison running ahead of the two and started walking backwards un-aware of breaking the 'mood'.

"Sh-shut up, you brats, she was just joking!"Elliot yelled, as he chased the pair towards the gate.

Alice sighed and said,"My, this was an eventful day…"Alice rested her head between Blood's neck, he rested his cheek on her head and engulfed her vanilla scent in a sigh.

"Yes, it has…So, what are you going to do with these bite marks."

"What about them?"

"You've sucked my blood and made your imprint into my neck, how am I going to explain this to everyone when they see this?"

"Just say, you got attack."

"By a vampire? They'll think I'm crazy."

"Who wouldn't?"Alice retorted, with a chuckle.

Blood pouted then, it went away.

"Well, that wasn't very nice especially, since you've insulted the very person who was nice enough to invite yo-""You didn't invite me and I can walk, so you can put me down now."Alice coldly stated, pushing Blood away from her head.

"Really, then I guess-""You can put me down **gently**, yes that would be very nice thank-you."Blood smirked, and continued,"I guess, we are going to have to finish our conversation later, for now you should get something to eat."

"I am not, hungry and don't change the subject _and _can you please, put me down gently?"Alice folded her arms over her chest.

***Gurgle* *Rumble* *Growl***

Alice blushed and looked away, she sighed and mumbled, "You win…"

"Don't I always?"Blood smirked, in victory.

The five of them had entered the mansion and ate dinner; Alice was requested to go to Blood's office at 9:00 so she took the liberty of changing into her night gown and take a nap till 9.

The thing was, she was supposed to set an alarm to wake her up at 9 but, she forgot too…

**9:05 at Blood's office…**

"_Damn, where is she?_"Blood thought, as he tapped his fingers on his desk.

"_She's five minutes late, where could she be?_"Blood was getting restless, he felt like he should go hunt the foreigner down like a mad man.

He took out a small pocket watch, out of his vest pocket and looked at the time.

"_9:06_…"Blood sighed and looked over at Elliot, who had fallen asleep on the couch with a book covering his face.

"Elliot…"

No answer.

"Elliot…"

Still no answer, from the sleeping Hare.

"Elliot!"

"WHO, WHAT, WHERE, WHEN AND WHY!" Elliot shot up from the couch and stumbled on one of the coffee tables legs and fell to the floor.

"I think it's time for bed…"Blood sighed, as he walked around his desk and helped his friend up.

"Go on to bed, I'll see you in the morning, Elliot."Blood patted his back.

"But, Blood…"

"Go on, you need your rest from major lost of blood from you nose bleeds."Blood walked, Elliot to the door making sure he wouldn't fall again.

"R-right…Night Blood…"Elliot pat Blood's shoulder and walked into the dark hall, he turned to his right and he was gone.

Blood sighed then, the lights went out.

The mafia turned around and walked towards his desk, looking around if there was someone in the room, heading towards his cane un-aware that he was being watched...

**Crrrreeeeaaaakkkk~….**

***Click***

Blood turned around quickly and there, leaning against the wall next to the door with her hand on it, was Alice with a small smile.

"I'm sorry, I "_accidentally" _took a nap and it went on longer then, it was supposed too…"She was using her seductive tone, she was wearing a white night gown that went up to her knees and her hair a bit messy so it was messy but, Blood liked it…He liked, it a lot!

She was teasing him and he liked it, his only choice was to sit back and get ready for what she had in store for him.

"So, now that we're alone…Shall we continue our conversation?"Blood watched her carefully, as she made her way towards his desk.

"Yes, we shall…"He walked towards the vampire, as she sits on the edge of his desk and crosses her legs making a gesture with her index finger to come closer.

"I didn't know you wanted to see privately…If I did I would have made sure, we would have to meet up in _my room_…"Blood smirked, he had trapped Alice in-between his arms so that she was in front of him.

She smirked and said, "Let's not get your hopes up, little boy; we've just begun our little game of cat and mouse."She seductively used that tone wisely; pulling Blood into the mouse trap and was getting ready to snap the trap shut.

"Really, then _who's the mouse and who's the cat?_"Alice pulled down his shirt collar and gently traced the mark on his neck.

"_**I **__**guess we'll have to find out, wont we…**_**"**

Oh, how Blood enjoyed this side of Alice. Miss seductive, sexy and playful Alice, how he wanted to take her down right now but, he couldn't. One wrong move and she could beat the crap out of him. He had to take her down slowly or let her take him down.

"My, I bit too hard onto your neck didn't, I?"Alice's eyes glowed bright red as she leaned into his neck, lifting his chin with her index finger to get more access.

She kissed the mark and it disappeared, leaving a pink lipstick stain on his hot skin.

The kissed burned his neck and he shuddered under her light, angelic touch.

Alice began to get curious as her index finger slid down his chest, unbuttoning his vest and shirt that revealed his bare, muscular chest.

"_Getting curious, Alice_?"Blood teased, as he leaned into her neck and started nipping and kissing her cool skin.

"Blood, I think you're going a little over your head…"She whispered, Blood slipped his finger under her gowns strap and slowly pulled it down as he did, he kissed and sucked on her shoulder.

His kisses went back up to her neck and down her throat, going down her un-even chest till her gown got in his way.

"I don't think you need this, Miss Alice…_Not what we're going to do_…"He pulled it down half-way with his teeth, revealing black, flower laced designed bra.

Blood went back up to her neck and licked it slowly, leaving a trail of very hot saliva on Alice's neck.

She moaned and started to fall back, laying onto Blood desk letting him take control for this moment, before she blew his fantasy away.

Pinning Alice's hands to his desk, he leaned to kiss till…

"**I'm officially making you my dog, Blood…"**

It was like, getting punched in the face by, a sledge hammer.

"Your dog, please I am no one's dog."Blood leaned into her face, the tips of their noses touching each other.

"Well, not until now…"She smirked.

"I do not take orders from a woman of such class."He stated.

"I know, I'm in a higher class then, you are Blood."She retorted.

"Hmph, really, then what class are you in, Miss Alice?"

"Voted by you, _number ones sexiest seducer in the universe…_"She toyed, raising a brow at his slight blush.

"I thought that was me?"

"From, all I can remember you said, I "_seduced"_ all the men in Wonderland, meaning;either _you just wanted me all to yourself or just wanted to get laid."_

Blood was silent with a scowl plastered across his face then, it dissapeared.

"Really, so it's true then?"

"No..._Not yet, at least..._"

Not liking that idea,Blood sighed and said, "You win_ this time_ Alice but, let me make this clear…_Since, I'm your dog that must mean __you belong to me,__ right?_" He smirked, as Alice narrowed her eyes.

"I believe, it's the other way around."Blood leaned into her face again.

"_That's even, better!_" He kissed her,slipping his tongue into her mouth and explored once again…

"Hey, Bloo-**ALICE, WHAT ARE YOU WEARING**!"Elliot fell back onto his butt, shocked and flustered that Blood would be making a move on Alice, in something so revealing, not to mention her bra was showing so that made it even worse.

Elliot's nose began to bleed and Alice slipped out of Bloods grasp and went under his legs.

"_Night boys, sweet dreams_…"Alice winked at the men and vanished into thin air, once they blinked.

"B-B-B-Bloo-""Save it, Elliot it's time for bed and clean up your nose before, you bleed to death."Blood walked out of his office and headed towards his room leaving a very confused and bloody Hare behind.

"_Sweet dreams, Miss Alice…"_

Blood traced his lips and neck, her touch was still burning into his skin and he wanted more but, sadly he would have to wait till next time…Or later on….

**5:00a.m in Blood's room in Blood's POV…**

_Soft…_

I snuggled up to the warmth and it snuggled up to me.

Tracing the outline of the warmth, it was more feminine then square, this was supposed to a body pillow then an outline of a person…Wasn't it?

I opened my eyes and I'm face to, face with a familiar black, laced bra.

"_Must…Resist…Temptation…_"

"Alice?"I raised a brow.

"Just go to sleep, it's cold in my room and I wanted heat not, ice."I pulled her leg down and met up with Alice's tired look, her eye's half opened and her mouth slightly parted.

"And you picked _my _room?"I smirked, thinking I could get away with _**almost**_ anything…

"_Hm_, not happy to see your master like, Ace _always is_? Would it be better, if I slept with Elliot then?"She teased as she slowly got out of the bed, I pulled her back into the bed and held onto her wrist, making an 'X' over her chest with her arms.

"No, I just thought that, you might want to be near Elliot since, he had all the nose bleeds."I joked, knowing that vampires craved the scent of blood I never thought Alice would pick me to be by, her side.

Alice raised a brow and said, "Now, now, let's not tease your friends my little dog."She was really teasing him now, snuggling up to Blood as if they were married.

"Just, get some sleep."Alice yawned and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I don't really plan too…"I moved my hands up and…

"**Go any further and I'll make you sleep on the floor.**"

I liked it when she was strict, thinking that I could have a shot at Alice but, then again I could try again tomorrow, **while she tries on clothes****…**

I sighed and reached over to my bed-side drawer, taking out a pen and small notebook then, wrote:_ Friday, 12__th__: Black, laced bra with a hook in the front._

I smirked as I put it away in the drawer and go back to hugging Alice.

"Night, Alice…"

I was seriously either, the luckiest man on earth _or_ someone's new bitch to boss around.

Either way, I knew that I would never get bored, with her around...

* * *

**Lol, looks like Alice is in trouble now!Well, to bad for Blood he didn't go all the way but, he did get to see her **


End file.
